Do Not Go Gentle Into the Night
by Mocking Jai
Summary: Charles Augustus Magnussen collects people. He runs a very successful pornography studio until Jim comes along and steals his Tiger. Porn Star AU. TW: blackmail sex, non-consensual drug use, implied/referenced self harm, character death.
1. Making Waves

Hello! This is an RP written by myself and Stormy (her tumblr is darkandstormyslash, she has some published works on this site so if you want to read more by her and support LGBTQ authors writing queer fiction please have a look . )

The prompt was Magnussen runs a porn studio and he blackmails all of his actors into working for him. Everything is going well until he brings in the new boy, Jim.

I wrote for Jim  
Stormy wrote for Sebastian, Mycroft, John and her OCs  
We shared Sherlock and Mycroft

It was a bit impossible to tag everything but I think I covered trigger warnings, if you see anything else do let me know and I'll add it in. From what I have tagged it is pretty clear that this is a darker fic. That doesn't mean there's no hope. Enjoy.

* * *

Sebastian had quit smoking when he'd joined the army, figuring that it wasn't worth destroying his own staying power just for the sweet little flicker of nicotine. Once they'd kicked him out, he'd started up again, and now the only affect was it annoyed John Watson, who had to kiss him afterwards. He grinned as John scowled at him from inside the studio, then flicked out the lit cigarette and came inside when John waved a sheaf of papers in his direction, "Script, and Mags is running late, he's bringing in the new boy."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, looking curiously at the door, waiting. He was dressed for the shot already, combat boots desert-rat trousers and a white vest. "Student?" He asked, snorting as John gave a slightly disgusted look, "Oh c'mon, they pay well. Twinks get the most hits, we both know that."

Jim sat in the parked car with Magnusson, his chin up defiantly and his hands fisted in his pockets. God this whole situation left him angry enough to kill something. Of course, that was what got him into this trouble in the first place. "Anything I should know before hand?" As much as he hated this it would be better knowing what he was going in to. As it was Jim knew very little about what he was going to be doing.

Magnusson gave him a faint smile, reaching across and very deliberately placing a hand on Jim's thigh, squeezing it. "Yes. I keep my productions safe and consensual, however the way you'll be treated by the men in there might depend on your attitude. I'm not going to stop them if the filming's good. Today, you'll watch, learn and be given a script.  
Tomorrow you come in, clean yourself out, and then start filming." Another smile, another squeeze, and then Magnusson got out of the car, heading inside the studio and not bothering to see if Jim was following.

A snarl broke out as Magnusson left the car but Jim covered it with a blank expression. He couldn't stand being spoken to that way but it was probably the least of the indignities he would suffer during this process. He got out of the car and followed behind, letting his tension go and leaving a blank slate behind. No one could touch him unless he allowed it, and he had no intention of letting anyone here get close to his personhood. His body was just a thing that he used, it didn't matter. As they entered the studio Jim shook off the thoughts and stared at everything through hooded eyes, analyzing and trying to get a feel for what was going on.

Sebastian and John both half-consciously snapped to attention as Magnussen entered the studio, Sebastian's eyes flickering to the student behind him and raising an eyebrow. The boy looked young, almost too young, which was probably the exact reason he'd been picked up. John cleared his throat and elbowed Sebastian in the ribs murmuring, "Stop ogling the new one…"

Magnussen gave them both a fleeting and dismissive look before heading over to the head camera-man. "In position, Moran you've been smoking. Don't. Clear the set; let's see what we have so far." Sebastian picked up a small bowl of water and tipped it over his head, shaking his hair out and then getting into position while John mumbled quickly through his script one final time. The set, as it was, consisted of not much more than a dilapidated truck on a small heap of sand. Sebastian hauled up the front of the truck then nodded at the camera man, who started rolling as the well-worn clichéd dialogue slid from John's lips.

Jim watched on, unimpressed, as the actors worked. He stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is it that I'm supposed to be watching and learning, exactly? How to salvage a shite script?"

Magnussen looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "You really think our audience watches this for the script? No - they watch it to see a big muscular man in a soldier's uniform getting fucked." He nodded towards the set, to where John had already managed to divulge Seb of most of his clothing, the lights winking off his major's uniform and medals. "They watch it because their lives are meaningless and a quick wank in the dark makes them forget that for the few minutes before they crawl back into the marriage bed. That man is the one that will be fucking you tomorrow." He nodded at Sebastian, as he was bent over the truck, unconvincingly flushing and giving a few moans, while John kicked his legs apart to the accompaniment of "That's an /order/ soldier."

Jim made himself watch despite how deeply uncomfortable he was, if he was going to be participating tomorrow he'd need to get a thick skin and fast. If Magnussen's casual touches could leave him feeling this unbalanced he didn't like to imagine how he'd be feeling later. "I wonder what that says about the people who produce it and pander to the pathetic sods." Jim quipped back. He knew he should probably have a better attitude but that wasn't easy to do while watching the two men fucking against a truck and knowing he'd be in a similar position tomorrow. Jim zeroed in on the taller of the two men, the one bent over the truck. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about him. There wasn't anything he could deduce about him as he was currently playing a role and in costume. Jim supposed he was handsome enough, if you liked built idiots and stubble burn. "He doesn't look like he could fuck his way out of a paper bag."

"It says that they have seen a marketplace that needs filling." Magnussen responded calmly "And you are an asset to fill that marketplace. But you are also a rude little boy - Yanos, bring the surfer script." He patted Jim's head again as one of the technicians came over carrying the papers. "A surfer boy walks along a shore, he finds a beach-house, he breaks in. When the owner returns he is punished and fucked. A standard story. I'm sure you've heard it many times. Now it is your story." He watched as John pulled on a condom and then held up a hand. Both men paused. "Belt him first, and tell him to stop smoking. I'll be in the office." He stalked out, leaving Jim behind as Sebastian gripped the top of the car and the camera started rolling again.

Jim stood with the script in his hand, unmoving for a long time, trying to get himself under control. There was a couch in the corner and Jim laid down across it. He alternated between watching the actors and reading through his script. Feelings of resentment boiled up until it was difficult to focus on either of those things. Thankfully the scene seemed just about finished.

John slid his belt smoothly through the straps and flicked it in Seb's direction - now Magnussen had gone the studio seemed to relax a little, and the belting mostly consisted of snaps of the leather and stinging marks that showed up red just for long enough to look good on camera. Once the action was all finished, and a few parts repeated to the camera-man's satisfaction, the two broke apart, John heading for the showers while Sebastian pulled his trousers up and sauntered over, leaning against the wall next to the couch. "You the newbie? Careful on the couch you might stick to it."

Jim wrinkled his nose and stood quickly, brushing off the front of his trousers like they'd had dirt on them. "Is everything in this place tasteless?"

"It's a porn studio not Claridges." Sebastian gave a grin, nodding at the script. "Which one did you get? Schoolboy, football team, next door neighbour? There's sod all different in dialogue but you get to wear a different silly costume with each one." he grinned as John came out of the shower in jeans and slacks, "He won't wear the army trousers a second longer than he has too. But there's bound to be more changes needed when Mags looks through them and I can't be arsed to change."

Jim just scowled and handed his script over to the man, not interested in discussing the thing before he would have to. Jim was finding it difficult to look at him, out of embarrassment more than anything. He wasn't a virgin of course but he'd never had sex with a stranger before and this first meeting was painfully awkward for Jim. "Fascinating." He bit out sarcastically.

"Surfer?" Sebastian just glanced at the title and raised his eyebrows dropping the script back onto the couch. "How did you manage to piss him off that much already? Well - I'll look forward to it." He headed back to the camera man, who was already doing some head-shots with John, while a light went on in the sound booth in the corner. In these productions, turnover was fast, with the camera and sound work often being done in the same day.

Jim stomped over back to the man and grabbed his wrist assertively to get his attention. "What do you mean I pissed him off? How is this shite different from any of the other ones?"

Seb scowled as the kid grabbed his wrist, twisting his hand around to free it while his other hand grabbed at the front of Jim's shirt. "Alright, fine. I'll do The Talk. You're a twink, right? And nobody gives a shit about watching twinks having mild mutual sex. Twinks are either soft and sweet and get other twinks to be giggly with; wide-eyed and innocent and get stretched open wide, or snarky little shits who get their arses beaten raw. Take a guess where you are. The surfer sketch has a spanking and a paddling and sex afterwards. It's a tough first time. Mags is breaking you in."

"Fuck you," it was quiet- whispered on a breath that felt like it'd been punched out of him. "No. No, I won't. I don't want to-" Jim tensed up like he'd been electrocuted, Magnussen's final whispered threats echoing in his head. Jim could call a halt to this whenever he wanted. Magnussen kept a professional studio, after all. But as soon as he refused to do something, anything, his freedom would come to an end. Jim glanced about automatically, hoping that the producer hadn't heard him. Hoped that the other actor wasn't in on this, that he wouldn't report him. He looked up at the solider, all of his anxiety mixing in his gut as he looked for a sign that he was about to be thrown under the bus. Jim clenched his teeth together, he felt he was going to be sick, thinking about what he'd have done to him tomorrow. Jim shook a bit as he imagined this large man striking him repeatedly, for an unknown amount of time while other people filmed his humiliation. The rage he nursed since Magnussen contacted him was overwhelmed with panic that he desperately tried to quash down. He gripped the hand twisted up in his shirt tightly.

"Yeah, well nobody /wants/ to." Sebastian muttered, thinking he was going to need a pretty stiff drink tonight. "Except Mags. He wants to watch you break, watch you learn, watch you cry. Make use of that information however you damn well want." The kid was looking angry and terrified and Sebastian sighed, removing his hand from Jim's shirt and giving the hand gripping his a little pat. "Bear in mind it's not in his interests to get you scarred, or physically damaged. You're a cute one and he'll need you pretty and functioning. So there is that. Have fun learning your lines. I need a smoke." Letting go of Jim he tugged a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and headed out the building.

"Wait." Jim caught up the other man and watched him carefully. "I'm Richard." Jim didn't offer his hand to shake, he wasn't feeling very charitable but the other man hadn't been completely awful to him.

"Seb." Sebastian mumbled in return. He was pretty sure that Richard wasn't the young man's real name, but he might just be naive enough to use his actual one. "And if that's not a stage name then get a damn stage name. You're too young to have this following you around for the rest of your life."

Jim looked away and felt himself flush a bit. Something about Sebastian made him feel exposed, like he stripped away Jim's anger and saw everything underneath it. "Richard Brook is the name I'm using here. I'm not an idiot." Using a fake name wouldn't save his reputation, people were bound to recognize his face.

"Seb's my real name, because apparently I am." was the only reply Sebastian gave before heading out through the doors and lighting up.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sebastian spent the night in his tiny, shitty flat drinking himself stupid and watching action films, which meant he was in rather a delicate state the next morning. He came in wearing jeans, a hoodie with no shirt, and a pair of dark glasses, and even managed to make it in at a reasonable time.

Magnussen gave him a blank look when he saw him, coming over and flicking at Sebastian's nipple through the hoodie, "I hope you can manage through today Sebastian. It's an /intense/ scene and I'm sure you'll enjoy the chance to top for once. Unless you screw it up. Then I might start thinking you're better underneath."

Flick, flick, flick, until Sebastian scowled and looked away. "Yeah boss, don't worry. I'll get him crying."

Jim came in late and didn't give a fuck. He had been up half the night and hadn't been able to fall asleep until he'd taken medication. He'd had too much coffee this morning and right now he felt on edge and strung out. His anger had evolved from hot flames to lava that burned hot and rolled in his stomach, blistering his insides. He'd make sure that if he was going to be forced into this that he made the process as painful as possible for everyone else. He walked into the studio and looked around, not knowing what to do so he stood by the door and waited for someone to notice him.

Sebastian had already cleaned and changed, wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans and standing next to a hut that consisted of three walls and a fake-looking bamboo roof, located on the same patch of sand the truck had been before. There were even a few splashes of oil still present. He raised his eyes at Jim as he arrived and Magnussen came over, patting Jim's hair again, "You're late. Don't be. Go into the bathrooms, wash and enema. Costume is waiting for you on the hook. Be quick."

Jim bit back a nasty comment and just breezed past Magnussen, heading for the bathrooms. He took his time getting ready and eventually came out in his costume with a robe drawn tight around himself, glaring at anyone who dared to look in his direction. "Is everything to your satisfaction, /sir?/" Jim sneered to Magnussen. "Or would you like to bend me over and check for yourself?" They hadn't even gotten started and Jim was already bristling just from the humiliation of preparing himself to get fucked by a stranger on camera. He could have kept his head down and made it as easy as possible on himself but that felt too much like giving in. And whatever Jim was, he wasn't one to turn the other cheek when he'd been insulted.

Sebastian closed his eyes and gave a tiny groan as he saw Jim coming out with a robe on, fingers twitching and wishing he'd had a smoke before starting. He'd been waiting long enough for the stupid little brat to turn up and now it seemed that Jim was determined to cause trouble. Magnussen stepped forwards, tugging at the robe until it fell open and simply replied, "Yes. Yes I would like to check. It is your first day and you've cause enough delays without causing another through being unprepared."

Jim stilled and barely kept himself from recoiling. He had meant it sarcastically of course but fuck all he could do about it now. Digging his fingers into Magnussen's eyes was certainly holding appeal. Still, he turned around and slid the shorts down to his thighs. His face was blank and he kept his hands occupied with his shorts so he wouldn't be tempted to slap Magnussen's hands away. "Have at it then."

Magnussen stepped forwards, cool hands placed on either side of Jim's arse, digging in a little as they separated the curves, "Hmm..." he sounded detached, clinical, opening Jim up for the whole studio to see. He tapped a finger twice against Jim's entrance then straightened up. "Good enough. Get dressed, get in position. Moran, out of shot. I hope you've learnt your lines."

Jim tugged the shorts back up furiously and he shucked off the robe and dropped it on the floor. He wondered why they even bothered to put him in the shorts at all, they were torn to bits and as it was you could practically see his ass peeking out the bottoms. "Yeah, I've got it." Jim walked on the set, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of sand between his toes and the smell of oil.

Sebastian realised he'd been holding his breath a little and let it out, walking away from the hut and grabbing his copy of the script, feeling his heart hammering. He wasn't sure who he felt more nervous for, himself or Jim, but he hadn't spent as much time looking at the script the night before as he'd have liked. The camera-man rolled his eyes, muttered something uncomplimentary and then nodded at Jim, "OK kid, watch the lights, go for it."

Jim stood there, his expression totally blank as he recited his lines. "Oh man, looks like there's a storm coming. Lucky I could find shelter. Huh. It looks abandoned. I sure hope this is okay. I'll just bunk here for the night." Jim sat down on the floor, his back against one of the fake walls as he stared to the side of the camera.

The camera man looked at Magnussen with an eyebrow raised. Magnussen said nothing, just gave a faint smile and a little shrug and said, "I'll see the shots at the end of the day. Continue." Before giving Sebastian a glance and then heading into his study.

Sebastian gave another groan, tugged his glasses off and then stumbled into the shot. Looking down at Jim he managed a passable growl, "Hey ... what are you doing in my place huh?"

Jim was probably supposed to be staring up at the man with big eyes and pleading for mercy. Instead he stood as tall as possible and glared at Sebastian like a piece of shit he found smeared across his shoe. "I was only looking for a place to spend the night, I don't want any trouble."

It was hard to keep from grinning as Jim snapped back at him but between his hangover and what he was about to do to the boy Sebastian managed. He knew that neither of them would be allowed to leave until Mags had footage he was happy with, and it was up to Sebastian to make that footage. Jim being a bitch - he could work with that. He gave the boy a little slap round the face and the camera man raised an eye, not used to things getting physical quite so quickly, "Hey not so much lip, this is my house and you have no right to be here. Give me a reason not to haul your ass off to the police."

Jim blinked in shock as he reached up and touched his face tentatively. It hadn't even hurt very much but no one had cleared any of this with him beforehand. He knew about the paddling and everything but no one had said they were going to hit his face. His stomach dropped and he felt unease creep in. If they were already overdoing things this early on his first day then Jim really had no idea what they were capable of. "Fuck you." Jim snarled, completely dropping character. "Like I give a rat's arse, you're just going to do whatever you want anyways."

"Yup!" Sebastian grinned, pretty sure now that this take would be consigned to the cutting bin. There were a few of the actors allowed to go off-script - Diago, who was here illegally and rumoured to be sucking Mags's cock, and Darren, who did whatever the hell he wanted and looked fucking terrifying doing it, but the rest of them stuck to the corny lines and stupid dialogue. Picking Jim up, he flung the boy over his shoulder, turning his ass, fully visible under the jean rips, to the camera and patted it, landing a few slaps, "And I'm gonna take it out on yer arse. Good luck sitting down tomorrow."

Anxiety gripped him and he struggled, perfectly happy to be dropped if that meant he could be back on the ground where he belonged. "Put me down you stupid fuck!" Jim felt Sebastian's hand come down on his ass and he stilled, reminded of what was going on- what was at stake. "Oh please don't. Anything but that." He went back to delivering his lines coolly, barely short of sarcastic. Just to be a shit Jim reached and gripped the hair on Sebastian's neck, tugging sharply. Enough that it'd hurt but wouldn't damage his scalp or pull the hair out. A reprimand and petty revenge more than anything. He was still hoping to be dropped.

Sebastian laughed then. In a way this was easier, Jim being pissy about it, it certainly made him easier to deal with than if he'd been sobbing, or shaking, like some of the first time actors were. He gave a little hiss as Jim grabbed at his hair, slapping him again, "Sarcastic little bastard aren't you? Let's see whether you're any better with a nice red arse." Sitting down on the chair, he wrestled Jim over his lap, making sure the cameras were facing his arse and face, "Not like I've got anything else on today, we can stay here as long as we need to." Most of his words were from the script, but Sebastian was pretty sure they'd be doing this again with hopefully a more tearful and penitent Jim once the first run through was over.

Jim held back a snarl as he wrestled against Sebastian's grip. He /accidentally/ dug his elbow into Sebastian's crotch as he fought. "I'm sorry! Please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just let me go. I won't do it again." This was absolutely humiliating but Jim wasn't as worried now that he wasn't being manhandled quite as forcefully. It was easy to stay in the moment during this part because he didn't feel a total loss of control.

Sebastian gave a whine as he felt the elbow in his crotch, his heart plummeting as he watched Magnussen come out of the office, staring at them with an inscrutable expression. And now he was starting to feel angry, angry that Jim was getting him in trouble. Snarling, he tugged Jim's trousers down and gave his cock a grope, still not able to get the other properly still over his lap as he needed. "Oh you wait, you definitely won't be doing it again once I've finished with you."

Jim froze as his shorts were tugged down to his thighs and he felt the other man take hold of his cock in a painful grip. God, /what/ were his lines? "Please don't. I don't want it." Sebastian had changed subtly and Jim couldn't tell exactly what caused it. He dug his fingers into Sebastian's thigh in warning.

Jim was sounding and looking pretty desperate now, and Sebastian was sure as all hell that he was practically committing assault at this point. He stroked Jim's back as he felt the fingers dig into him. "Well you're going to get it kid, so if I were you I'd get used to the idea..." Jim was pretty much in his lap now, just not over it, and Sebastian slapped down against the curves of his ass, ignoring the camera man signaling at him to get Jim's ass up higher so they could actually film it properly. "Now are you going to bend over my lap properly, or do we have to make a fuss about this?" he could feel Magnussen's eyes on them, but didn't dare look at the man's expression.

Jim started shaking with adrenaline, energy bursting from his body in shock waves. His mind was torn between screaming at him to rip the fucker's hands off and the other voice telling him to obey and get it over with. Jim recognized that Sebastian wasn't delivering a line and the tension grew as Jim sat frozen in indecision. "Make me." He bit out. And then he slapped Sebastian's face. His hands were shaking and he didn't hit him hard but the crack sounded loudly in the silent room anyway.

Magnussen raised an eyebrow. Sebastian stared at him, shocked for just a second before giving a big grin, "Right..." Standing up he unceremoniously threw Jim over the table, one hand holding him down in the small of his back and relying on the shorts still round his thighs to keep his legs at least marginally in place. Raising his hand he started, smacking down hard starting at the top of the curves and working his way right down to the top of the thigh, never letting the pressure up for a moment. "I'll ask you that again in a few minutes." he raised his voice over the sound of skin slapping skin, "So you have a think and see if you want to change your mind."

Panic burst like fireworks behind his eyes and he struggled against the hands pinning him. "Like hell." Jim was hurting himself more by struggling against the table but he'd be damned if he was just going to sit there and take it. Jim grit his teeth against the pain as Sebastian's hand came down repeatedly over his arse. "Is this supposed to scare me?" He grit out. Jim kicked out and caught Sebastian's leg, even though his shorts limited his motion and therefor the force.

Sebastian couldn't even look at either the camera-man or Mags, but there was no reason to, really, when he had such a gorgeous little mostly-naked body to look at. Each struggle and buck made Jim's bum slide upwards, catching the lights, and it almost became a game, seeing how many different angles he could paint with red hand-prints. "Nope, this is supposed to warm you up, get you ready for the big guns." He smirked, stopping for a moment to give Jim's bottom a gentle stroke and pet. "Feel like co-operating yet?"

Jim took a minute to just get his breath back and think. He was having a hard time keeping track of what exactly was going on, how much of this was real and what wasn't. Jim grit his teeth at the reminder that they weren't even part way through, and the stuff they /had/ done was shit. An intense feeling of hopelessness washed over him and Jim sagged against the table. He hadn't been beaten into submission, he could go on for a lot longer. But so could they and struggling was just a waste of time and effort. "Fine, do whatever you want. Like I give a fuck." Jim mumbled, closing his eyes against the bright lights and trying to block everything out. He let his body go limp and he let his mind drift off. Jim wouldn't co-operate, nothing could make him do that. But struggling was pointless and it was easier to just let himself be used and go home.

Sebastian found himself slightly disappointed as Jim slumped over the table, and panicked slightly. There was no way that paddling a broken and helpless kid was going to be anything other than brutal and not at all hot - and he'd be required to stay hard throughout. And then to have to fuck what was left of Jim. He gritted his teeth and looked up at Magnussen, who frowned a little and signaled the camera man to stop. "Time. Sebastian - have a cigarette." Sebastian stared at him, annoyed, and then stomped out, while Magnussen made his way over to Jim, patting his sore bottom, "You are a little firebrand. It works."

Jim didn't reply, he just turned around and pulled up his shorts. He was so fucking done with people touching him. "You're a sick fuck. What, it's not enough to manipulate people into bending over for you?" Jim hissed out. He wasn't a smoker but he would have killed for a cigarette. Or a drink. Or a Valium really.

"You asked to bend over. I let you." Magnussen watched him inscrutably, then patted him on the cheek. "Go outside and have a cigarette with Sebastian. When he comes back, he'll paddle you, you'll fight it. If you do it well enough, who knows. That might be all we need to film. Go." He gave Jim a pat on the bottom in the direction of the doors, making sure to pat on an area he seemed to remember Sebastian striking particularly hard.

Jim would have much preferred to huddle up in the dressing room by himself but he did as he was told. He picked up the dressing gown off the floor with shaking hands and covered himself as he walked to the door. Sebastian looked rough but Jim didn't blame him, he was sure he looked awful himself. It was fucking cold outside, even with the robe. Jim wasn't about to ask Sebastian for anything, even a cigarette, he'd just gone outside like he'd been told. He leaned against a wall, mindful of his arse and stared about coolly.

Sebastian looked down at him, not wanting to give him anything addictive at all, and pleased when Jim didn't ask for a smoke. He knew what Magnussen was doing, and knew that ten, maybe even five years ago he'd have refused the smoke break and thrown a cigarette in Mags's face. It seemed like a long time had passed since then. He remembered how  
Jim had looked as he'd suddenly slumped over the table and sighed, flicking ash off the end of the cigarette in the direction of Mags's car. "How's your arse, ready for the paddle? You know we're going to have to film the beginning again what with you pissing up your lines."

"Doesn't matter if it's ready or not, does it?" Jim bit out. "I really couldn't give a fuck about what we have to redo." He really shouldn't be taking it out on Sebastian but for all he knew the man was in on this whole scheme and it was very difficult to keep his temper in check. "Magnussen wants me to fight you when we go back in. I'm not going to give you anything, you are going to have to take every inch from me. I'm sure you can," Jim breathed out casually. "Skinny fuck like me hasn't got much chance." Jim turned to look Sebastian dead in the eye, "I'll hurt you if you give me the opportunity. He said if I fight hard enough then he won't let you fuck me. I'd rather not get fucked today. I've already had enough. Doesn't mean shit to anyone. But I'd like to have something left to scrape off the floor when this is done."

Sebastian couldn't help a flicker of relief, knowing he wouldn't just have to beat a passive and broken young man, and he suddenly wondered just who it was Mags was playing here: him or the new kid. In all likelihood both. Stepping forward he stared down at Jim, "Just so you know kid, I spent three years in army training, three years fighting in Afghanistan then two years on an illegal bareknuckle ring, and all of it while doing amateur boxing..." he grinned and gave him a wink. "So good luck. Fight dirty, aim low, and if you even think about damaging my nuts I'll rip your arm off and spank you with that, alright?" Stubbing out the cigarette on the wall he pushed what was left of it back into the packet, patted Jim on the shoulder and headed back inside.

If Sebastian's little speech was supposed to be intimidating, it worked. Jim got roughed up by bullies and posh idiots at university. He wasn't sure what hope he had against someone with Sebastian's credentials but he was determined that if he was getting fucked he wouldn't be helping it along at all. And he swore that Sebastian would be leaving in pain today too. Jim took a final breath of the fresh air before stepping back into the studio reluctantly.

Magnussen was waiting for them both, looking a bit irritated and nodding curtly at the camera-man. "Richard - back over the table, trousers down, picking up where we left off. Moran, let go of him to pick up the paddle. If you can land ten strikes on his backside he's all yours. If he stops you... we work with the footage we have." He waited for them to get into position with a hint of impatience then nodded at the camera-man who was looking sulky and bored. Actors with freedom to move made the camera work a lot more difficult and when Jim had slumped he'd rather been hoping that things were almost done. "Fine. Now. Roll."

Jim sprang into action, moving to the other side of the table so that it sat between them. He almost tripped on his trousers so he adjusted them so his legs weren't locked together so tightly. Jim didn't have a hope of really overpowering Sebastian unless he somehow managed to knock him unconscious, and that was probably not what Magnussen meant. So Jim put distance between them to start, if he could avoid the man and his paddle then he would have a fighting chance.

Sebastian just about had time to look up at Magnussen in shock before the camera started and he rearranged his face to film. Inwardly he was seething, but turned obediently to get the paddle, giving a growl as Jim moved. "You get back here you little shit..." he snapped, snapping the paddle menacingly against the table.

Jim didn't reply, just bared his teeth at Sebastian. The scrip was mostly just "please don't" "I'm sorry" and "you're hurting me." He didn't think that would be of much use here. The sound the paddle made against the table worked at unnerving him though, he'd never been hit with anything like that before and wasn't sure it wouldn't break something if he was hit hard enough. Jim would evade Sebastian for as long as possible, and then when the man caught him Jim would use their proximity to inflict as much damage as possible. He watched the man calculatingly, searching for weaknesses and trying to predict his movements. It was difficult not to be intimidated in the face of a large man with what was essentially a weapon while Jim was half naked and he was fully dressed still. The power imbalance was heavy but Jim was always good at turning odds in his favor.

Watching the feral little growl he got in return made something stir in Sebastian for the first time since they'd started shooting. Although on paper he had the easy job, wielding the paddle safely and efficiently to land a precision strike against Jim's arse wasn't going to be easy with him squirming around everywhere and Sebastian knew that Mags would take a very dim view if he accidently bruised or injured Jim in any other way. He could hardly just hit the boy with the paddle until he stayed still. He jerked slightly to the left and right a few times, just to watch Jim jump and then gave a growl and lunged around the table.

Jim ducked and rolled underneath the table, kicking sand up as he went. He had a tiny bit of protection underneath there and he used the opportunity to kick Sebastian's knee out.

Sebastian swore, reaching down under the table and grabbing Jim's ankle squeezing it tight as he practically hauled the boy out, trying to shift his body to get a decent shot at his arse, "Keep the fuck still... don't make me hurt you."

Jim grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it right in Sebastian's face. He knew that blinding the other man might help his chances of not getting hit, or it would just insure he was hit somewhere dangerous. It was a risk he was willing to take. He struck Sebastian as hard as he could with the back of his hand and crawled under the table again, trying to make it to the other side.

The sand in the face was a familiar old trick, just not one Sebastian had been expecting on a porn shoot. He stumbled backwards, wiping his eyes, as Jim scooted under the table. Then he crouched down, looking at Jim hiding like a cornered cat and shook his head. "You just made a big mistake punk..."

The camera guestured helplessly at them, turning to Magnussen, "Cam I can't shoot them if he's under the fucking table."

Mags just gave a little smile. "It's fine. Leave them."

Jim tried to keep his breathing from getting too fast but it was difficult when his heart was thudding in his chest so loudly that he could hardly hear anything else. He felt cornered and that made him desperate. He made it out the other side and then flipped the table over onto its side, hoping that it would at least crush Sebastian's toes or a hand.

Pretty much everyone in the studio jumped as the table went over, and Sebastian jumped back, closing his eyes briefly as he felt a huge shot of adrenaline go through him. This was not the time to go into angry tiger mode. Growling, he grabbed the table and threw it practically off the set, the paddle spinning in his hand into more of a weapon grip and then lunged at Jim again, tackling him to the floor.

Jim fought and shrieked in indignation as he was tackled to the floor and the air was knocked out of him. Sebastian had him pinned to the floor heavily and it was difficult to get a breath in. Jim snarled and arched up against the other man and kissed him hard. He felt Sebastian freeze above him and Jim used the moment to bite down hard on his lower lip and he ripped it open, blood dripped into his mouth and face but he didn't care. He was /not/ getting fucked today. Jim wasn't thinking about why he was fighting and he'd long forgotten about Magnussen and the camera crew. All he was aware of was the hulking figure pressing him to the ground and the knowledge that if he stopped fighting for a moment then the man would hurt him.

Sebastian had dropped the paddle when he'd tackled Jim and he was about to pick it up again when suddenly Jim's lips were pressed against his and he froze in confusion. The next thing he knew there was a blinding flash of pain in his lower lip and he could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Giving a deep growling moan he wrapped his arms around Jim's body on the floor and kissed him hard again, the taste of Jim and the blood in his mouth while his knee pressed up between Jim's legs, pressing against his crotch and rubbing gently.

"Let go of me you fuck," Jim started shaking, Sebastian wasn't just pinning him to the floor but holding him tight against him and that didn't leave Jim with any room to move. Then Sebastian was kissing him and Jim didn't have enough /air./ He tried squirming away but when that proved fruitless and his brain shrieked at him for oxygen Jim reached his free arm out, looking for something, anything. His hand came in contact with the paddle and he grabbed the handle tightly before swinging it at Sebastian's head. The angle was all wrong and he wasn't able to hit him very hard with his arm half pinned but it was enough that Sebastian broke their kiss and Jim desperately sucked in air, his body screaming in relief.

Sebastian groaned as the paddle connected with his head, coming back down to earth with a bump. For a moment he'd been swept away in something crazy, and frenzied hurried sexy kiss in a crazy world, and now suddenly he found himself pinning down a young terrified looking man who was currently assaulting him with a paddle. Rubbing his head he squatted back, giving Jim some space, and muttering "fuck..." A drink seemed like a good option right now, he was pretty sure he was still at least partially hung over.

Jim held completely still, afraid that if he tried to get away Sebastian would hold him down again. As it was, Sebastian was straddling his lap and Jim didn't have a hope of bucking him off. Blood dripped from the man's lip and he thought Sebastian might need stitches. Good. He still had the paddle in his hand and he was ready to use it the moment it looked like Sebastian would grab him again. His breathing wasn't quite so frantic but he was still panting in exertion and fear.

Sebastian looked down at Jim dully, wondering what he was meant to do next, and jumping as he heard Magnussen giving a slow clap, his eyes cold and distant. "Good work. Look at that? You've got him disarmed and frozen. Not bad for a first day. Go shower and change, your next script will be waiting for you." He nodded at a random lackey, "Police break in, he'll be the second. Get Darren as the officer. Moran, my office." And with that he tapped the camera man on the head and then walked into the office, leaving Moran breathing harshly, still crouching over Jim.

Jim covered his face with his hands and took a deep shuddering breath, determined not to cry in front of all these people. He'd never felt anything like the pure relief that flooded him now and set him shaking. He imagined this is what people felt like who were pardoned while facing down a firing squad or a person who stepped into traffic and narrowly avoided being hit by a car. This felt less like shooting an adult film and more like being thrown into a coliseum. "Get off me please." He muttered and dragged his hands across his face. All he wanted right now was to shower and wash the blood off his face and rinse it out of his mouth. He wanted to be in his own clothes alone in his dorm room and sitting at the window seat that looks out onto the quad. Jim didn't feel victorious, he felt tired and sore. He wasn't going to think about his next script and how he'd only put off the inevitable. He just couldn't right now.

Sebastian looked down at him, face blank, and then stood up, ignoring Jim and heading straight into Mags's office.

Jim exhaled in relief as Sebastian climbed off of him and left. He stood up, letting that stupid fucking paddle fall to the floor, and Jim picked up the robe and marched to the showers with his back straight. He refused to show anymore weakness when the ordeal was over now. Jim ripped the shorts off and hissed as the material scrapped against the sensitive skin of his ass. He turned the water on very hot and sat on the floor while the water rushed over him, too tired to stand yet.

The meeting was a good half hour long, and when it finished Sebastian stormed into the showers, jumping as he saw Jim, still sitting under the spray. After the meeting he'd just had he wasn't too inclined to be particularly sympathetic, so he stripped off and stood next to Jim, taking in the heat of the shower and rinsing his mouth out in the spray, spitting it down the drain.

Jim had zoned out completely and didn't snap out of it until he felt the water stop pounding on his skin. He looked up and Sebastian was standing naked with his back to him, scrubbing himself off. Jim stood quickly, slipping on the tiles. "Sorry, I'll—go." Jim couldn't look at the other man, who was obviously angry.

"Stay as long as you want, although fuck knows why you'd want to." Sebastian managed bitterly. Sighing he turned to look at Jim, "Get some cream on your arse and don't get drunk tonight. You're an assistant police officer tomorrow, all you've got to do it look cute, take your clothes off and maybe give a hand job. Nothing like today." He grabbed at some shower gel, scrubbing it hard against his skin. "Enjoy the evening."

"Are you—are you /angry/ with me?" Jim could not believe this was the case, what had he done to piss Moran off? He had no idea what made the other man cold to Jim but he wasn't amused. What the fuck did he have to be angry about?

"What?" Sebastian turned around to look at him, his bottom lip swollen and sore, "Fuck would I be angry at you for? Course not, you did pretty well. Heh. Sand in the eyes, where did a little twerp like you learn that?" Tilting his head back he let the water stream into his face, running hands through his hair before straightening up. "Just giving you some advice, that's all, although face it, I'm the last damn person who should be giving any."

Jim snorted, "Where do you /think/ little twerps learn underhanded fighting?" Jim leaned back against the wall, not entirely comfortable with their nudity but he figured a safe low pressure environment was a good way to thicken his skin. "I don't know, it seems like you've been doing this for a while. No reasons why your advice shouldn't be valuable. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing, Magnussen just told me I'd be making adult films and threw me on set." Jim wrinkled his nose and scowled, "Why is it that I can't drink tonight, exactly?"

"Really? That's surprising, because to me you were acting like a god damn expert." Sebastian snorted, but in reality Jim had done pretty well for a novice - and had clearly impressed Magnussen given the way the man had responded. "They're going to splice today into a blooper reel - you know - Hot Young Twink Panics On First Time Spanking!" he spat the words out bitterly, scrubbing through his hair again. "Drinking will dull your mind, make you forget, and make you feel better. It'll become an automatic reaction: work, pain, feeling shite, getting ratarsed, and you'll do it every time. Not healthy." Turning the shower off Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed then go get sloshed."

Jim rolled his eyes at Sebastian's sarcastic remarks about his performance. "Fantastic." He started drying off and pulled jeans and his cardigan on over his head. "Right, I have work to get done before classes on Monday anyway. Drinking until I can't see straight might actually fuck me up enough for a 'B.'" Jim joked.

"Yeah?" Sebastian looked at him sideways, "Look if you're so smart, why are you -" he bit off the end of the sentence. He knew why. Magnussen. It was a sort of unspoken rule between the actors - don't ask don't tell. That way there could be a slight pretence that this was enjoyable, that some of them were really getting their rocks off. He didn't need to hear that Jim had a dying old mother and this was the only way to pay for her nursing home. Whatever Mags was holding over Jim, it should remain a secret. "Tomorrow will be easier." He said finally, "You and Darren get to fuck me up. And learn your lines this time or I'll do far more than just chase you with a paddle."

Jim flushed and looked away, glad that Sebastian hadn't finished his question. He scowled at the floor when he heard about what they would be doing tomorrow. "What the fuck makes him think that I want to hurt anyone? Getting fucked up is one thing but I'm not interested in actively participating in any of this shit." Jim felt anxiety climb again, despite the shower.

Sebastian had to laugh at that, tugging his jeans on and turning to grin at Jim, "Aww... don't worry Richard, I'm sure somewhere out there is a porn-script where a hot little twink sits on a bench and scowls at people - and when you finally get to do that one you'll be happy. Darren'll do most of it, he loves that shit. And, fucked up bastard that I am, so do I. You just stroke my dick occasionally and for fucks sake do what Darren tells you. Mags thinks you're the shit at the moment, so don't ruin that."

Jim scowled at the teasing but he felt better. "As long as you don't mind, I guess it's fine." Sebastian's description of Darren made Jim nervous but so long as he didn't have to do any scenes where Darren focused on him, Jim was okay. "How does he think I'm the shit? What happened to 'Twink panics on first time spanking?'"

"Well that's all he can do with that tape isn't it? It wasn't exactly hot erotica, you hiding under a table while I twatted about with a paddle." Sebastian rolled his eyes and tugged his hoodie over his head. "Mags thinks it's hilarious you got the paddle off me. He was that emotional he almost smiled. Certainly made him hard enough. Maybe he's just fucking with you, who knows, but I thought we'd be re-doing that scene until your lines were perfect, your arse was raw, and your little tight hole had been well and truly fuck open. Instead he was happy to watch you run around naked flinging the furniture around."

Jim didn't really have a response to that except to flush. He didn't believe Sebastian about Magnussen's thinking well of him being a good thing. "That's what drew him to me in the first place," he said dully. "Said he liked watching me 'rage against fate' or some bullshit like that. Whatever the fuck that means. I think he just gets bored."

Sebastian grabbed his bag and shrugged, "It means he thinks he can make money off you, s'all he cares about. Sleep well, and don't forget your script." He bent down to give Jim a kiss on the top of the head as he left, swinging his holdall over his shoulder and whistling as he headed down the stairs.

Jim blinked heavily, emotion rising up in response to something gentle in the face of all this shit going on in his life. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him kindly like that. Jim cleared his throat and shook his head as he left the bathroom and finally headed home.

Sebastian headed straight out as soon as he'd dumped his bags at home, heading for the nearest club. He wasn't in a bar mood, he wanted heavy beats and loud music and clear alcohol that was easy to pour down his throat. The bouncer, waved him in with a "easy Moran - loose a fight?" Seb grinned licking his lower lip, "Nah ... overenthusiastic sex!" He heard the bouncers snort of disbelief and stumbled inside, wanting to empty his mind completely.


	2. Good Cop, Bad Cop

Jim stood outside with Sebastian while he had his final cigarette before they started filming. They were both already in costume and prepped and Jim felt fucking ridiculous. "Can I have a cigarette please? I think chemical intervention is the only way I'm going to be able to deal with Darren today."

"No." Sebastian said firmly, pleased that Jim had arrived on time, and thinking he looked unbearably cute in a police officer's uniform slightly too big for him. "You don't want to get addicted to these, they're bloody expensive and they eat away at your work out ability." he sighed, "I quit in the army, five years clean. Made a difference to the number of pull ups I can get through." Magnussen tapped on the glass, giving them both a slightly annoyed look and Seb flicked the cigarette away. "You just look cute, let him take your clothes off, and give me a little fondle every now and again. It'll help."

"Yeah, alright. Fine." Jim followed Sebastian in, feeling a bit… better about today. He wasn't going to be hurt and he could handle Moran. It helped that he'd been given verbal permission to touch the other man, it made him feel less sleazy. "Mum." Jim bit out, just to be obnoxious. People around them were buzzing about, trying to get last minute details set up for the shoot.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave Jim a light cuff on the back of the head, taking off the gauze over his arm to reveal a fake tattoo, now dry. He was wearing a white vest and a pair of ripped jeans, ripped in fairly similar places to Jim's tiny shorts the day before. The set director locked a pair of handcuffs on him and they headed over to the shoot. The sand had been inexpertly swept up and the set converted in what was probably meant to be a warehouse, with a table and chairs. Darren, in a police officer's uniform came over and gave Jim a wide grin, "Alright kid? We keep... mostly to script, but me and Moran, we know what we're doing. Your job is to be all cute and turned on - and if I ask you to do something you do it, yeah? You'll need to be hard for the second half, we'll pump you full of something if you can't manage it by yourself."

Jim ducked his head and nodded. Darren was friendly enough but Jim still didn't like him for some reason. He seemed a bit /too/ enthusiastic about it, whereas Sebastian's calm resignation was less threatening. "Alright."

Sebastian sprawled back in the chair, cuffed wrists in front of him, Magnussen nodded at the camera and it started rolling. The beginning of the script was all clichés, smirking and innuendo as Darren circled Sebastian's chair while Sebastian lounged in it, being insolent, and quietly praying that Jim would just keep his mouth shut and look the way he was meant to. Then Darren slapped his face and Sebastian spat back and the script started to go off-road a little. Darren stood back and gave Jim a grope, squeezing his ass, "Get your jacket off kid, don't want to mess up government property, and I'll show you how we really get a confession out."

Jim stood there and tried to look interested in what was going on, which was difficult. He felt a brief flame of anger when he saw Darren slap Sebastian off script, although Jim had no idea why it had angered him. Perhaps just because it was unexpected. Jim made sure to widen his eyes and nod enthusiastically as he took off the jacket and hung it across the back of a chair. "Of course sir." He didn't like being touched but it was bearable and frankly, as long as things went the way they were expected Jim was okay with it. It was when the scene got out of control like yesterday that he got nervous.

Sebastian leaned back on two of the chair legs, putting up two fingers and smirking. As Darren kicked the chair from underneath him he managed to hold his own weight for long enough for Darren to grab him and swing him forward over the table, swearing as he hit it. Darren held the police baton over the back of his neck and they hissed some more clichés at each other and then Darren hooked a hand in the back of Seb's trousers, winking at Jim. "Look at the kid, practically drooling over the big bad man. Go on... give him a kiss..."

Jim looked to Sebastian, and relaxed a bit when he saw the humor in his eyes. He made an act over looking nervous and uncertain as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against Moran's. Jim sucked Sebastian's torn lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it enough to give him a shock but not break the skin. "Like that?" He asked Darren. Most of Jim's lines involved him asking for instruction and clarification. It was part of promoting Darren cop's control over the scene and Jim's own submissive traits.

Darren nodded, and Sebastian moaned gently around Jim's teeth and then gave a little hiss as his jeans were pulled over the back of his arse. Darren gave a laugh, yanking Seb's head backwards by the hair, tugging his mouth away from Jim's and hissing a few more clichés. His other hand reached forward and ruffled Jim's hair before handing him his truncheon and nodding to the small bottle of lube which was always placed, inexplicably, in even the strangest of sets. "Go on, lube that up, let's see if it fits." Sebastian gave a horse yell and bucked and struggled underneath him.

Jim looked at the baton dubiously but did as he was told. He couldn't imagine that it wouldn't hurt and badly but presumably Sebastian agreed to this. Jim popped the cap on the lube before slathering a generous amount onto the night stick. He was starting to feel ill, hearing Sebastian yell out like that, even knowing that it was an act. Actually participating in hurting him like this was… different than he imagined. Using a crop or a toy on him would have come easier but shoving a night stick up someone's arse crossed the line into sadism. Still, he just used as much lube as he could to make it as easy as possible for the other man and clamped down on his unease. "Here you go sir." He handed the night stick back to Darren.

Sebastian managed to shoot an anxious glance at Jim as he was given the order, but then dropped back into character pretty fast as Darren started pressing fingers inside him, laughing and shooting out insults as he did so. At the third finger Sebastian dropped his head down on the desk, breathing ragged, and Magnussen guestured at Darren, who yanked his head back up again to face the camera before giving Jim a wink, "Go on kid, get your top of, give the poor guy something to look at..." The lubed night-stick lay on the desk, glistening and threatening.

Jim saw Sebastian's anxiety and hoped that it was not because he was worried about the night stick. Thankfully it was discarded for now even though it still sat there menacingly. "Yes sir." Jim started to undo his buttons to reveal his hairless chest. He tried to take his time, giving Sebastian a moment to breathe while he smirked and teased with the buttons. Jim untucked his shirt and shucked it off before folding it over the back of a chair on top of his jacket. "Do you like what you see?" He asked suggestively, internally cringing at the awful line.

"Awww look at that, he's gone hard!" Darren scoffed, "Looks like he's a faggot after all." Seb snarled again, hissing back insults as Darren tugged his shirt off and slid the belt out menacingly from his trousers. "Alright kid, I heard you like going under tables, how about you slide under there and keep him happy while I... warm him up." The camera man muttered something uncomplimentary and moved the second camera down to catch the best angle of under the table.

Jim flinched when he heard the slur, even if it wasn't directed at him. He felt anxiety increase exponentially, but strangely he wasn't very worried about himself or the situation. Jim was sure he'd be mocked mercilessly for it, but he was anxious for Sebastian. The idea was ludicrous. They weren't friends, yesterday Jim hadn't cared a bit about hurting the other man. But seeing him snarling and defensive as he was held down against the table upset the young man. It didn't seem right. Like bear baiting or something. Torturing an animal when it was cornered and unable to fight back, all of that power held in check. Jim felt conflicted about what he should do, but realistically there weren't many options available to him. It would be better for Sebastian if Jim just did what he was told and didn't make any more trouble like he had yesterday. The young man approached apprehensively, sliding to his knees and ducking under the table. He touched Sebastian's knee lightly and trailed his hand up and down his thigh a few times, before he tentatively wrapped his hand around the other man's cock.

Sebastian's leg twitched as he felt Jim's fingers against it, his cock was already achingly hard, and leaked a little precum as Jim touched it. The cameraman gestured furiously at Jim to move to catch more of the light, and in particular to make sure Seb's cock was visible and clear on camera. Above them the belt whistled down, and this was a very different beating to the one Watson had given the other day. Darren wasn't bothering to maximise the sound and show while minimising the pain, but instead was clearly having fun smacking the leather against skin, while Seb gave a pained groan. After three strokes Magnussen held his hand up and the two men paused. "Richard, strip. Darren, trousers round ankles, there is not enough skin. Moran, stick your arse out, I want it glowing before that stick goes inside. Richard - you are carried away by his hard on - stroke yourself, moan, strip. Alright, roll."

"Shit," Jim whispered, frustration and humiliation coloring his cheeks. He tugged down his trousers and moaned unconvincingly as he took his limp cock in hand. Jim was fine with getting Sebastian off, fuck knows he deserved it if they were going to shove that stick up his arse, but he couldn't think of many things less arousing than his current situation. He wasn't even in the worst position, he could be the one bent over the table! But telling his cock "it could be worse" didn't seem to be doing anything for him.

Five more strokes, as Seb's groans turned to yelps and Magnussen held up a hand again. Coming over he crouched down staring at Jim behind his glasses, face expressionless. "You need to be hard. Nobody pays for porn of people soft. You are doing well today." Reaching forward he tapped the head of Jim's cock. "What do you need? What will help you? You can take time out to look at porn, you can do what you like with Sebastian. Or I can just keep thrashing him until you co-operate, hm? Or do you need help?"

Jim seriously couldn't believe that Magnussen was offering Sebastian out for time that wouldn't be on camera. That served no purpose other than insuring Jim was aroused. Fuck's sake. He felt crowded and defensive under the table with Magnussen crouching over him and touching him with Sebastian's dick in his face. "Don't care," he hissed out. "Give me a pill or whatever."

Magnussen sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose on top of his glasses. "Fine. Your choice. Tomas!" It was said as an order and a man with a medical kit came over. Sebastian gave a little hiss from above the table and Magnussen straightened up, coming over and patting his backside, "More overlap, we need a pattern, something pretty for the camera's to pick up."

The medic gave Jim a smirk, then pulled on a pair of gloves, taking out the needle. "OK, this won't be pleasant but it'll get you hard and keep you hard. Alright?"

"Fine." Jim bit out. He was angry about the situation but there was fuck all he could do about it. He didn't think he'd ever been less aroused in his life, there was no way he'd be able to do what Magnussen wanted without chemical enhancement. The needle slipped in and Jim hissed out a breath and gripped a table leg tightly as he closed his eyes. "Hurts."

"Did you think it wouldn't?" The medical guy replied, unamused, injecting it in and then removing the needle. "Alright, five minutes then that'll last you a couple of hours. If it stays up more than seven hours get yourself to a doctor, the number's on the card on the noticeboard if you don't want to explain to your regular GP."

"As long as you did your fucking job and didn't overdose then there shouldn't be any problems." Jim bit out, furiously. But the man had already left. Jim groaned and smacked his forehead against a table leg, trying to get his brain to focus. The drugs rushed through his system and left him dizzy. "Are you okay?" He asked Sebastian, quietly enough that no one would be able to pick up their conversation.

Darren moved away, taking a break while the drug went through his system. Sebastian peeled himself off the table and knelt down with a groan, looking at Jim under the table, "You alright kid?" He grinned at the question, "Sore, stretched and about to be buggered with a large piece of wood. Never better. Seriously though, call the doctor if things go weird, I'm guessing you've never had to use this stuff before."

Jim had to bite back a sneer, "I know to go to a doctor. Although maybe Magnussen would lose interest if I lost the ability to get an erection." Jim rolled his eyes and sat back of his heels, feeling a bit ridiculous sitting under a table half naked. "'M fine. It's easier when I'm not expected to do much, obviously. I'm sorry." He said frankly. "He's punishing you for yesterday, isn't he? I didn't know I'd get you in trouble."

"Not your fault." Sebastian shrugged, "You weren't to know he was a bastard, besides we've got an understanding Mags and me, I've been working for him for a while now." he shifted, not comfortable crouching but not about to sit down, and unable to stop himself eyeing up Jim's cock a little as it grew. "Nothing to be ashamed of, most of the lads need a bit of, uh, help to stay up for the time required. I'm just talented." Reaching forward, he gave Jim a pat on the shoulder and then straightened up again, bending over the table and rolling his hips to stick his ass out further as Darren came back, giving a laugh, "Alright Seb? Damn I'm looking forward to this bit..."

"Oh fuck off," Jim had stood to stretch his legs and overheard Darren. "You think you're some big man just because you're not the one bent over the table? Don't kid yourself, it could just as easily be you. You're just as much of a bitch, doing whatever you're told like the rest of us." Jim tilted his chin up and glared, "I don't think you could handle taking that up your arse." Jim was angry and sick of Darren being a bastard when he'd probably never bottomed a day in his life.

Darren looked at Jim in shock and then started to laugh, coming over and slipping an arm around Jim's shoulders, "Oh God Sebastian, you've got a little admirer, fucking precious." He laughed again, reaching down to give Jim's now erect cock a good squeeze, "You really think I haven't taken that up me? I've done my time, same as the rest of us. One day it'll be you. Now get under the table and jerk off like a good boy while I give Sebby the thrashing that'll make him hard." He let go of Jim quickly as Magnussen came back over, picking up the belt and folding it in half, ready for the nod from the camera man.

Jim took a breath and shook off his residual anger. His hand itched to claw at the man for touching him outside of a scene and without permission. Jim glared down at his cock, feeling irrationally betrayed. There was some dizziness but he wouldn't be expected to do much moving around, it was probably fine. His dick was sore and that wasn't fun but he knew the situation really could be worse. Jim crawled under the table and sat himself so that the camera and the lighting were right and had a view of both him and Sebastian.

Magnussen nodded, still looking cold and expressionless and Darren started up again; it was clear from both the sound of each strike and Seb's response that he was striking even harder now. And despite it all, Seb's cock stayed hard and leaking in Jim's hands, while his legs scrambled for purchase on the floor, and his yelps turned into whines and desperate gasps. Finally, at a nod from CAM, Darren picked up the lubed nightstick. Jim might not have been able to see, but Sebastian's cock twitched hard and he gave out a gasp as it pressed against his entrance.

Arousal built in Jim but it felt… wrong. Unnatural. Thin and pushy, like it could fall away if Jim thought about it hard enough. He tried not to. Jim moaned as he touched himself, and wanted to be sick. This was the worst feeling, taking something that was meant to be enjoyed and relaxing and instead he felt shame and disgust. It was impossible not to be aware of Magnussen and his dead eyes watching them. He tried to distract himself and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock, jerking him off roughly. Part of him was curious to see this iron control Sebastian had bragged about earlier, see if he could push him past it.

Seb gave a slightly sobbing moan as the nightstick stretched him to its widest point, his hands scrabbling against the wood of the table, feeling immeasurably grateful for the hot touch of Jim's hands against his cock, "Fuck..." he managed to gasp, whining as Darren twisted the stick, and hoping his next shoot would be with Watson again. Darren was still hissing insults above him, "Oh yeah, you little shit, how does it feel to be taking it? Let's see how wide we have to stretch your ass before we get a confession out of you..." but he mostly tuned out. They were clichés, heard in most of the shots. He gave a grunt as Mags held up a hand to pause them again, dropping his head onto the wood a few times as the set director spritzed oil and water around the place to liven up the naked skin and gave Jim a thumbs up.

"Okay?" Jim checked in with Sebastian. He literally couldn't give a flying fuck if Darren teased him again, there was no reason he had to be an insensitive prick. He was used to checking in and dialoguing with sexual partners, that didn't just go away because they were on set.

Neither Seb nor Darren were quite sure who Jim was speaking to, and Sebastian was just trying to concentrate on surviving with his arse tensing and clenching around the nightstick embedded inside him. He looked up and caught a flash of CAM, looking vaguely amused, and gave a snarl, hissing as Darren landed a hand-slap on his arse, "Roll."  
Magnussen said again, and the nightstick was grabbed and twisted, his body shuddering into the table, and his dick twitching and leaking in Jim's hands.

Jim clenched his teeth and picked up where he left off, hissing and moaning when he couldn't sensor himself. He dug a fingernail into the slit of Sebastian's cock. He knew Sebastian was a masochist but Jim hadn't been given permission to hurt him so he wouldn't do anything to damage him. After a bit he zoned out and continued mechanically, remembering to mix things up for Sebastian to try and distract him from any discomfort he was feeling.

Sebastian gave a horse yelp as he felt the stinging edge of pain in his cock, his foot attempting to kick forward at Jim under the table, more for some contact with him than anything. It was maddening to have Darren's body all over him, CAM's eyes staring at him, when the person he really wanted to look at and touch was under a table doing exquisitely amazing and painful things to him. He gave a ragged gasp, moaning Richard's name gently and then wincing as Darren heard, laughed, and knocked a fist against his head.

Jim dodged the foot that kicked out under the table, almost smiling in surprise. He startled when he heard Sebastian say his name and arousal further clouded his mind. It bothered him slightly to hear Sebastian moaning a name that wasn't really his. Jim scratched at Sebastian's testicles but he was careful about it, he still remembered Sebastian's threat from the day before.

Darren tugged the night-stick away and Sebastian gave a relieved groan, before his cock was tugged away from Jim's hand and he was thrown face-up onto the table, Darren bending his legs up and smiling evilly, "Alright Richard, get out from under there - let's see if we can really make this guy sing..." Darren's cock was slapping against Seb's entrance, which looked raw and stretched, Sebastian's cuffed wrists pinned above his head as he arched and panted.

Jim blinked hard and tried to focus with the chemicals slowing and dulling his brain. It felt like a heavy fog had settled and it was difficult for him to follow what was happening. But he did as he was told and got out from under the table. He winced when he saw the state of Sebastian's arse. He couldn't imagine what he would be made to do next and somehow it was more difficult to care with his mind shuttered away like this. "Alright boss." He answered simply.

Darren glared at him, irritated and snapped, "Kiss him then, go on." Before tugging a condom out of his pocket and ripping it open. A few more clichés down at Sebastian's gaping arse and tanned spread legs and then his cock was pushing in, while Sebastian gasped and looked back at Jim, mouthing his fake name, pupils blow and eyes dilated.

He nodded and bent over so he could stare at Sebastian, their faces inches apart. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" It was delivered with a curious lilt, and it was off script but things were so dulled that Jim wasn't thinking about that. The question was said quietly enough that the cameras probably hadn't caught it. He stared at Sebastian's expression as it twisted and gaped in pleasure, watching curiously. His eyes latched on to his mouth, the cut he'd left there. Jim traced it with a finger, "Does this hurt?" He lost himself in thought for a moment before he closed the distance between them and kissed the man inquisitively, the fog settling in heavier.

Sebastian made a slightly strangled little noise, arching upwards as Jim spoke. The answer was complicated. He was turned on, but he was enjoying it the way he enjoyed getting horrendously drunk, with a desperate vicious helplessness that he might as well take as much out of the situation as he could get his hands on, even if later he'd feel sickened and shaking. And now this hot little thing was bending over him, finger sliding over the mark he'd made the day before. He didn't answer either of the questions, just closed his eyes and kissed back, hard and desperate as Darren thrust away on the other side of the table.

Kissing a person while they were being fucked by someone else was a… new experience for Jim. It was difficult and there was a lot of uncomfortable teeth clashing together as Sebastian was repeatedly jolted across the table. He got the hang of it eventually but after a while he pulled away. "Greedy aren't you?" Again it was an odd statement, like Jim was slightly surprised by the realization. Jim wrapped one of his hands across Sebastian's throat lightly, a tease more than anything, barely cutting off any air. He went back to kissing Sebastian, running his tongue across Sebastian's lower lip.

Darren scowled, and CAM focused on Jim suddenly, motioning to the camera man to make sure he got him. Until that moment it had seemed like Jim might have to be cut from the final film - given he'd looked stilted, uncertain, and had just been giving an inferior hand-job under the table. Now though, he was being surprisingly sexy - albeit in a vague and slightly sinister way. Sebastian's eyes practically rolled back and he gasped out a "fuck" as Jim's hand wrapped around his throat, tipping his head back towards him, ignoring Darren completely.

He watch Sebastian's head trip back, showing throat. Jim tightened his grip a little bit and leaned down so that he could suck a spot on Sebastian's neck since he'd given him access. Jim hummed a curious note in Sebastian's ear. "What do you want?"

Sebastian had long ago shut down much of his brain to just try and cope with the pain, after holding on through the belt and through the night-stick, and now being rewarded with this awesome little piece. He could see that Jim was distant, that he was taken over by the drug and his own disgust, but all he managed was a gasping moan of "W-want you ... f-fuuuuck..." before he came hard all over himself.

Darren made a disgusted noise and CAM gave a small tut, shaking his head and snapping out, "Break. Moran, clean yourself up, Richard, you're finished for the day I'll email a new script during the week. Darren and Moran, re-shoot once you've recovered, and get the script-writer to call me /now/." With that he stalked into his office. Darren pulled out, tugged the condom off and gave Seb a final hard slap on the arse before heading to the washroom leaving Sebastian shivering on the table.

Jim glared at Darren harshly, he was getting really fucking sick of that guy. He walked off set and grabbed the robe he brought out and a towel and tossed them both to Sebastian who was still shivering on the table. "You okay?" Sebastian certainly didn't /look/ okay, and Jim was bothered that Sebastian would have to reshoot the scene.

Sebastian pushed himself up and flicked a V-sign at the camera man, who was sniggering, tugging the robe around himself. After a few deep breaths he managed to lift his head and give Jim a sheepish grin, waiting until Darren came out of the washroom before pushing himself off the table and limping over, "Yeah, fuck that was ... that was a bit different. You coming?" He rather wanted to clean up with Jim, and in particular to take Jim away from Darren and CAM and the rest of the crew so they could both calm down a bit.

Jim nodded slowly. He felt… open. Or—suggestible was probably a closer word. It was easier to just agree and follow directions when his brain didn't want to work hard enough to come up with its own ideas. Besides, a shower sounded nice. He felt a shudder break through the haze and crawl down his neck. "Okay." He followed behind Sebastian, leaving his costume behind for someone else to pick up.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sebastian turned the shower onto hot as soon as they got in, pushing his robe off and taking hold of Jim's chin, looking at both his eyes before letting go. Jim was still hard and would be for a while, and Sebastian gently led him under the water for a minute, "You alright kid? You look a bit ... spaced." He wouldn't have put it passed Mags to put something else into the shot Jim had been given, "Sit down, here, on the bench. A-ah..." He gave an involuntary hiss as the water hit the red lines criss-cross his arse, "Get your head together a bit or you'll be floating out of here."

"You're the one that needs to get your head together if you think I'm—ah. Fuck." Jim couldn't even think of the end of his insult and let it trail off. He just watched Sebastian move instead, noticing where he hurt and what areas he favored. "I fucked it up, didn't I—the thing. Sorry. You have to do it again?"

"What, no!" Sebastian gave a laugh, although a slightly shaky one. "You didn't fuck anything up, I'm the one who came everywhere like a horny teenager. CAM's gonna write you a new script, you could see him watching. I mean he's having fun fucking around with you at the moment, but he does also want to make some money out of you. They'll want to redo him fucking me, without you in the scene. I don't have to do it all again, thank fuck."

Jim sighed in relief, sitting on the bench like he'd been told. "Well at least someone's having a good time," he referenced Magnussen. The hot water was all at once clearing his head and somehow making it worse. The sensation of hot water helped him think but the relaxing effect it had made it easier to slip into the fog. Jim was very annoyed to see that he was still hard and he glared at his erection. "Fuck's sake." He muttered.

Sebastian couldn't help a smile at Jim's predicament. Coming over he knelt down in front of him, cocking his head at the erect cock. "Do you want me to ...?" He guestured at it. An orgasm wouldn't make it come down completely, but it would help relieve the pressure and would get Seb back in the mood as well. On the other hand, after all that had gone down, he could see why Jim wouldn't be keen.

"Okay," Jim muttered automatically. If he'd been thinking straight he would have said no on principle, but the fact was he /couldn't/ think straight with the drugs dulling his mind. Right now he didn't care about any future embarrassments or setting a bad precedent, he just wanted—something. Contact. Something that was /real/, that didn't come with strings and hidden agendas. "If you're sure."

"Course I am, you were the only thing making that shoot bearable..." there was a small piece of conscience telling Sebastian that this wasn't the most perfectly consenting of situations, but he'd long ago given up finding perfect, and was more than happy to settle for sort-of. Kneeling down he gently stroked Jim's cock, and then slid his lips around it, closing his eyes as his head bobbed up and down, tasting Jim and feeling him, hard and drugged in his mouth.

Jim felt warmed at Sebastian's words, a little smile making its way onto his face. Then Sebastian's mouth was on him and he bit his lip hard to keep down a surprised shout. He was incredibly sensitive right now, the sensation was almost too much like this. "Shit! Shit." Jim heart rate sped up and he reached out his hands to touch Sebastian's hair, watching water droplets dangle from his locks.

Sebastian slowed down his movements as Jim swore, although he knew that pretty much anything done on a dick this hard and injected would be difficult to take. Sliding his mouth off he replaced it with his hand, blowing gently on the tip as his fist worked up and down in strong slow motions, jerking Jim as the hands tangled in his hair. When he thought Jim was ready, he took it up in his mouth again, sucking gently.

Jim whined at the painful sensitivity of Sebastian's hands on him and tried to keep himself from squirming too much. He adjusted one leg so that the back of his knee went over Sebastian's shoulder, giving him better access. Jim hissed when he felt Sebastian's mouth on him again but the pressure wasn't as strong this time. Jim tugged the man's hair encouragingly as he moaned and tried not to arch up into the wet heat of his mouth.

Jim was practically crawling over him now, which Sebastian took as encouragement. While he didn't speed up, he continued sucking, sliding his mouth back and forth and pleased for the little tingling tugs at his hair, not to mention the closeness of the smooth young skin and Jim's voice and body. He'd fallen embarrassingly hard, which he knew would become a problem down the line, but given he still had another hard fuck from Darren to come, with an already sore arse, he figured he deserved a bit of time out.

Jim's breaths were coming in short staccato bursts, he felt like his whole body was burning. He was close to tears he was so painfully turned on. Of course he was aroused and it felt unbearably good but there was also something wrong with it, like the pleasure was only in his body and not connected to his mind. Jim moaned loudly and ran his hand through Sebastian's hair, soothing the scalp he'd tugged on. "Seb, I'm going to—fuck!" Jim arched his back against the wall but managed to hold back his orgasm for another minute.

"S'okay ...cum ..." Seb murmured around Jim's cock. He knew that CAM got all the new boys checked out for illness, and while it was more than possible that Jim had fucked around during the last two days, or indeed that Seb had just caught something from Darren, he didn't particularly care. He wanted to taste Jim and that was all that mattered, tugging at his cock he sucked hard, bobbing his mouth right down over the sensitive skin.

Jim curled his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he came in the man's mouth, his orgasm ripped from him. Jim gasped for air as he tried to steady himself but he didn't have anything to anchor himself to. He moved his leg from off Sebastian and hunched forward until his forehead rested against the other man's shoulder. He craved contact desperately and he gripped the back of Sebastian's neck with one hand to hold him in place while Jim breathed heavily against his ear. Sebastian was steady like a rock and Jim closed his eyes against the dizziness. "Thank you." He murmured.

Sebastian could feel the desperate scrambling and wrapped his arms around him, sitting on the bench next to him with a hiss as his wet ass touched the wood and then with a sigh pulling Jim into his arms, "Fuck you're a cute little thing." He mumbled, "Really cute. I see Mags looking at you and I want to tear those stupid glasses off and stab him in the eyes with them." The water was still misting over them in a fine spray.

Jim was shaking, he didn't even know why anymore. Relief probably. His head was clearer now, he could think around the fog. "Do you think he's going to—touch me? I know, fuck all it matters what with being here and all I just don't- sorry." Jim bit down on the concern that had built in him since Magnussen had first approached him, he'd been afraid of that this whole time but hadn't been able to voice the question until now. Now that he was able to calm down and he'd finished his first weekend of work. Fuck. Maybe his head wasn't totally on straight yet. He gripped Sebastian's shoulders tighter, reveling in the comfort such a simple thing brought.

Sebastian hesitated, wrapping arms tighter around Jim and not sure whether to go for comforting or realistic. "I-I gotta say kid, probably yes, eventually. I had to give him a blow job yesterday just to calm him down. One thing though, he'll not go anywhere near your arse. He'll get other people to, on the set, but he won't touch it, won't for any of the models or actors. God knows why."

Jim barely kept a sob from escaping; he took a deep breath instead. He was freaked out and part of him wondered if any of this was worth it, worth going through. "I'm sorry," he said instead of going down that path. "I wouldn't have fucked around so much if I'd known you'd—have to do that. I thought he'd just be pissed at me." Jim kept his face tucked against Sebastian's neck as his hands clung too tightly.

"Shhh ... alright, calm down." Sebastian glanced nervously around the washroom, but nobody seemed about to bother them. With CAM in his office they were probably enjoying the down-time. He looked helplessly at the kid curled up in his lap. This wasn't really his strong point, cheering people up, and it didn't help he could see exactly what Jim was so worried about, and knew he was right to bother. "Look we both pissed around, OK? I could've popped you one on the head then beat your arse while you recovered. 'S not the first time I've done it. Mags likes control, and if he thinks he's got it over you he pretty much leaves you alone." And then finally, finally he broke the taboo and mentioned it. "Look, everyone has reasons to be here. I dunno what your reason is, but he's using it to get you down, and he's using every reaction you make to find /more/ ways of getting to you. Right now you're freaking, so I'll bet every penny I have, which is about two of them, that next week you'll get a softer ride as he tries you out. Watson or someone. That way he'll keep you, hook you, reel you in. Now my way of dealing with bastards like that is decking them. I can't deck Mags so I roll with the punches. Watson hangs onto his morals, thinks he's a better person than Mags which, let's face it, he is. You find a way of dealing. And you should at least enjoy your week." He took a breath, it was something of a long speech for him, and then sighed, nuzzling against Jim's neck, "You're all warm and soft."

Jim felt himself calm down a little as Sebastian talked, even if his words themselves weren't all that hopeful. "I didn't-know. If I was the only one. If everyone else was in on it- with him. It's isolating thinking everyone is out to get you." Jim chuckled even though that feeling of being cornered and backed into a wall wasn't really funny. "Next time you should just hit me over the head. I would have deserved it. Wasn't thinking straight." He still wasn't, which was probably part of the reason this conversation was happening at all.

Sebastian chuckled, knowing he was breaking the rules in a fairly big way by revealing this, but his arms were full of a wet naked Jim and he didn't care all that much. "Oh no, don't worry. We're all here on sufferance. Even squeaky-clean Watson. No fucking clue what big secret he's got, although I've heard rumours his sisters in a bad way or something." He smirked, gently bopping Jim on the side of the head with a fist, "Right. Got it. Although it'll be more fun paddling that cute little bum of yours if you're squirming around on my lap. I spent enough time slapping unconscious blokes in the army."

"I shouldn't feel better that everyone's in the same shit position, but I do." Jim chuckled tiredly and sat up a bit in Sebastian's lap. "Alright, I hear you. I can't promise to behave all the time, but I'll make an effort. How's that?"

Sebastian grinned and rubbed at his lower lip, still bruised, "'S long as you're still walking and not broken that's good enough for me. Get your head sorted, yeah?" he tapped at Jim's dark strands, "Remember, he's looking for signs of weakness. Just, and I'm sure you've got this already, don't be fucking sarcastic or push him. That man does not bluff. First time he shoved a dildo up me he bent down and asked if it felt OK, I spat in his face and told him I could easily take two more. That was... not a fun shoot." He stood up, depositing Jim on the bench, then kissed the top of his head again. "Alright, piss off and go be a student. Study. Get drunk. Eat pot-noodles. I'll see you next weekend."

Jim nodded, taking Sebastian's words to heart. He was sure he'd still slip but, but he was determined not to get anyone else in trouble again. Jim pulled on his clothes, his hard on had finally gone down at some point and couldn't help smiling a bit even if he had very little to be smiling about. He felt like he owed Sebastian something on account of him being the least shitty person here. "Erm… my name's James. Jim."


	3. We're All Fucked

Are you able to come into work on Friday late afternoon rather than Saturday? –CAM

Sure. Why do I need to be there a day early? JM

Watson can't film on Sunday. It's a new script so we'll need to block on Friday, film Saturday. –CAM

Alright, I'll be there. JM

Good. I will email the script. You are a nurse looking after a wounded soldier. -CAM

Inspired. JM

Please do a good job, so far we have not been able to use any of your footage. -CAM

You know it might help a bit if at some point I was told what you want me doing instead of leaving me to fumble about like an idiot. JM

That is why you are coming on Friday. We can block the scene. Some people manage to act straight in front of the camera. I like to see what people are capable of. -CAM

Yeah, I bet you do. I'll be there. JM

You disarmed Moran. I think that says more about him than you. They threw him out the army for being too violent. -CAM

Maybe he's just got a soft spot for twinks. JM

I tamed him. -CAM

Funny thing about taming a wild animal is you can teach it as many tricks as you want and it will still bite your head off the moment you turn your back. JM

Do you know what they say about lion tamers, Richard? That a good lion tamer walks into the ring with a whip but an /excellent/ lion tamer does not even need a whip. -CAM

Do you want to watch him suck my cock? Drink my piss? He'll do it. –CAM

That's not necessary. I've agreed to come in on Friday. JM

I do not tame my actors just to control you Moriarty. But my tiger has a special place in my trophy cabinet. You should have seen how dangerous he was when we first met. -CAM

And if I can control a tiger, Mr. Moriarty, I should have no problem controlling a little magpie like you. -CAM

Alright, I get it. JM

I will see you on Friday. -CAM

Yes, sir. JM

Good boy. –CAM  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The place was pretty quiet on Friday evening, the camera and shoot men were there as usual but otherwise only John and CAM were present, CAM waiting by the camera and John already rather self-consciously in costume, getting the last of some fake-looking bruises put on by make-up. CAM nodded at Jim, "Wash and enema, I do not need to check you this time... unless you would prefer." The script called for Jim to play a fairly clinical and demanding nurse, getting more and more sexual with the body in front of him before finally giving John a blowjob.

Jim had taken a later train to get here after class and he wasn't feeling very charitable today. So he just responded with, "I'll manage, thanks." Before heading in to the back rooms. When he came out again in costume he had centered himself and calmed down some, prepared to do whatever he had to today to make sure Magnussen got off his back. And he wasn't going to be as shitty to Watson as he had been to his other partners. "I'm Richard," Jim introduced himself after he had cleaned up.

Jim's costume was even slightly decent this time - the blue top somewhat see-through and the trousers distinctly clingy but at least he was covered in material, even if all of it would be removed by the end of the shot. John gave a rather tight smile and shook his hand, wearing nothing but army slacks and, for some reason, large boots. "John Wayland. Nice to meet you. I - um - assume you know what to expect? From the script?" He looked up as CAM approached, pleased to have an excuse not to do small talk.

"Yeah, I know the score. Sebastian seems to think you are decent." Jim couldn't really finish that sentence. He'd meant to say that he trusted John not to hurt him unless he had to. But that wasn't really a great way to start off the day, especially as John looked so uncomfortable. Jim just smiled and left it at that, seeing as Cam was headed over anyways.

"Well I suppose compared to some..." was all John murmured in response before CAM nodded at them both, pointing at the bed set up at the side of the bed. "The crew is just here to finish editing and sort the lights, we're just going to block through the script. I will direct, you will not be filmed. Filming is tomorrow. Wayland, on the bed, Richard, by the table. Run through and see how it goes."

Jim nodded and stepped over to the table. When he got a nod from Magnussen he picked up the small penlight from his "medical kit" and turned back to John who was now lying on the bed. "Looks like someone fucked you up good," Jim said clinically, as the script described. "Look at the light." Jim rubbed a hand over John's chest on the pretense of holding him still, practically groping the man as he flicked the light in John's eyes. "Your pupils are dilated." He rubbed his index finger across one of John's nipples. With his other hand he pressed a finger against one of the dark "bruises" on John's abdomen. "Tell me how that feels." God all of this was still awful and fake but Jim was determined to try this time, he wouldn't cause more trouble for any of the actors. Besides, he wasn't sure how long Magnussen's grace would last if he continued to fail.

Magnussen watched, expression unreadable, as John ran though the similarly clichéd dialogue, gasping and squirming under Jim's touch. As the dialogue got heavier, and faker, he raised a hand. John shut up instantly, mid-sentence, and Magnussen nodded, "Move up onto the bed. You should be straddling him by this point. Push out your backside. The camera will be here." He moved to stand in the position he'd indicated. "Keep the light on you. Continue." John started up again.

Jim grabbed a stethoscope out of the bag and crawled over Wayland on the bed, hovering over the man on his hands and knees. He grit his teeth and stuck out his ass a bit further, placing the stethoscope in his ears before moving the diaphragm around John's chest. "Your heart rate is accelerated." It wasn't. Jim got the impression that this man wasn't shaken by much.

John gave a small encouraging smile up at Jim above him, feeling sorry as he always did for the new boys, often forced into this by CAMs power and through very little choice of their own. Licking his lips he breathed faster, one hand sliding up Jim's leg, his eyes faintly apologetic. "N-no, I don't think it is ... maybe you'd better check a little longer."

"Alright," Jim murmured. He reached down and intentionally brushed his hand across John's crotch. "How about now?" He felt himself relax just a tiny bit. This was the first day on set that he hadn't actively been concerned for someone's safety and that went a long way. It was still horrible and left him feeling like ants were crawling over his skin anywhere he touched Wayland, but it was bearable.

John gave a little gasp, not overacting too much given this was just the block, but trying to work out the kind of reactions CAM would be happiest with. "Y-yes, that really does feel a bit better ... you must be a wonderful little nurse..."

CAM came over, walking slowly, still looking them over like a sculpture eyeing up a block of stone. Reaching forward he tugged open the first two buttons of Jim's uniform, then placed two fingers in the middle of his spine. "Arch ... the camera wants to see right down your arse."

A muscle jumped in Jim's jaw but he obeyed, taking a breath through his nose to calm his temper. He supposed it had been too much to hope that Magnussen would keep his fucking hands to himself today. Jim waited for more direction and went back to what he was doing with John when none was forth coming. His delivered his lines with a little more snark then he had previously, but tried to keep it in. He continued to touch John lightly. Jim was simulating the movements, not placing any pressure on John's crotch. He was still hoping that he wouldn't have to suck him off today as it was just a rehearsal but he wouldn't hold his breath.

Magnussen walked around them as they continued, scrutinising every movement, while John breathed nervously and tried to push himself up into Jim's hands, to make up for the fact that the kid seemed to be barely touching him. They continued until Magnussen held up a hand, his eyes pale and looking slightly disappointed. "Richard, Richard. You were so good yesterday, with Sebastian. You used him, belittled him, made him cum. Now?" He leaned forward towards Jim's face. "Hold this man down and suck him off. It isn't that difficult. Imagine there is a camera there." He nodded in the direction where he'd been previously standing. "And behind that camera imagine the audience that watches this. You are not a clever scholarship boy in this room. You are a grubby, dirty whore, who has been touched by all those men. Now. Suck him off."

Jim sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and bit down hard on the inside of his mouth, trying to hold back the vitriol that wanted to come pouring out. He felt his face heat and a hand twitched against John in an aborted movement. Still, he clenched his jaw tighter and tried to focus on getting through this rehearsal. Then he could go home and work on his paper that was due tonight. He'd pick up something decent to eat on the way home. He'd make himself some tea. He'd listen to Bach. Jim could push past his anger and focus on those things. Jim looked up at John, checking to make sure he was okay with this. Jim felt encouraged and fumbled with the buttons a moment before giving up and staring John down instead. "Get your trousers off." He directed.

John gave him a worried sort of look, reaching down and fumbling with his trousers, stopping as CAM gave a little shake of the head, still looking at Jim. "He is injured, Richard. He is injured, and confused and hurting. You have the power, you strip him and suck him. Now."

Jim bared his teeth, hunching his shoulders, and managed to get John's trousers down to his thighs after a bit of effort. John really wasn't hard and Jim paused for a moment, slightly confused about what to do.

John shot him a desperate apologetic look, he'd been trying but really, nothing about this scene - a coerced young man doing a fairly bad job of acting like a sexy nurse - did much to turn him on at all. Having been a soldier, he always found the soldier sketches difficult, Moran would laugh, and joke, and grope him around till he was at least half-hard and then the injection would tide him the rest of the way over. But pretending to be injured, with a young man who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, was leaving him completely unaroused. Magnussen gave a slightly annoyed sounding tut, reaching forward and pressing two fingers under Jim's chin. "Please don't tell me you can't make a man aroused. How did you manage with your dear boyfriend, hmm? Before he so tragically ... passed away." It was more than half a threat.

"Fuck you," the words were caught in his throat, strangling him. He wished they were more forceful, wished they were stronger but Magnussen had managed to unbalance him and that alone pissed Jim off entirely. Jim didn't jerk his face away from Magnussen's grip, he just stared him down defiantly. At this point John was completely forgotten.

Magnussen shook his head, his eyes still bland and unreadable. "You still don't understand." He said softly, while John shifted awkwardly underneath them, rather wishing his cock wasn't fully exposed, and wondering if now was a good time to ask for a bit of chemical help to get aroused. "I own you. Whatever I want, you do. And now I want you to stop being a little brat, and start sucking cock. So you will do that." Reaching forward he tapped the side of Jim's face, starting lightly with two fingers and increasing the pressure with each tap. "Do I need to break you in? Like I broke in the Tiger?"

"Fucking kill you…" he snarled viciously. Jim blinked and when he opened his eyes again he was standing upright and his hand struck Magnussen across the face. He watched his glasses skid across the floor and felt a slight disconnect from reality. This was a scene he'd played out so many times in his mind he couldn't be sure if it was real or not. His hand hurt enough, he didn't think he'd ever imagined that before.

John gave a small gulp, sitting quickly and doing his trousers up. He wasn't sure how CAM would react but he was damn sure he didn't want his cock out at the time, quickly he grabbed Jim's wrist, "Richard, calm down, it's alright, it's his first time, we'll - we'll practice all evening." he gabbled.

Magnussen said nothing, bent down to pick up his glasses, put them back on, his pale face reddened on one side when Jim had hit. "I don't think this is going to work as a scene." He said quietly, although the room was silent enough it sounded loud. "John, you will not be needed tomorrow. Richard - please turn up on time. You will not need a script." Ignoring both of them, he headed for his office.

Jim shook, his rage still fresh and now without and outlet. Jim picked up the med kit off the table and chucked the whole thing against a wall before storming off to the changing room. He started stripping quickly, frustrated when he couldn't get the buttons undone with shaking hands. "Fuck!"

John winced as the med kit hit the wall, hurrying after him and watching him with concern. "You, you really shouldn't have done that. Which I suppose you know..." he sighed, feeling at least partially responsible for failing to get aroused. "Look, I'm sorry. Really. It's - it's always tough to begin with. At least CAM's giving you another chance..." his voice petered out. He knew exactly what CAMs last chances for twinks were: Darren, unscripted. And given that Jim had hit him, CAM was likely to be more angry than ever, even if it didn't show. "Do, uh, do you want me to phone Sebastian?" It was the only person he could think of that Jim might be able to talk to.

"Stop fucking saying you're sorry, you didn't do anything. I shouldn't have let him get to me. I was /trying./" Jim felt all of thirteen again, in high school when bullies picked on him and he left them bleeding in the dirt. This reminded him of all those times he'd sat in front of a teacher or the principle and tried to explain while they looked on in judgment. "Didn't mean to fuck that up for you, sorry." He mumbled out. "No, don't. I fucked up I can handle it." Jim thought if he saw the disappointment in Sebastian's expression right now he'd explode. "What happens when he's through giving me chances?"

John gave a pained look, seeing the hurt and anger in Jim and hating CAM more than ever, despising himself along with it. He still couldn't bring himself to tell Jim the absolute truth though, so he settled for, "He usually finds some use for everyone. He might let you stay in another capacity - set dressing, or makeup..." it sounded fake even to him and he ended it with, "At least you've got another chance tomorrow, although it's likely to be a bit ... brutal."

Jim snorted as he pulled his trousers up. "Lovely." He couldn't think about tomorrow right now, he was starting to get control again but if he let that feeling of hopelessness take hold he might just do something worse than slapping Magnussen. Jim looked over at John and saw the conflict on his face. "'S not your fault, I mean it. I've been having problems since the beginning. You're fine." Jim remembered what Sebastian said about John needing to feel like he was better than Magnussen. "You were decent. Sebastian or Darren would have just knocked me over the head until I shut up."

John just about managed a small smile at that, "I don't know, Sebastian seems to have taken a shine to you." He grabbed his clothes quickly, not wanting to mention Darren or think about it too much. "Well ... good luck tomorrow. I won't be there I'm afraid ..." he also felt guilty that now he would have the whole weekend off, at the expense of Jim. Giving another quick smile, he nodded, "Right." and left. He sent a text to Sebastian once he was outside. then hurried home.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim walked into the studio the next day mostly on time, projecting confidence even though he was feeling anything but. He didn't know what "unscripted" meant but figured it probably wasn't going to be him sitting on a bench and glaring at people. Jim smirked, remembering as he wove his way through people towards the changing rooms.

Darren was already in the room, and gave Jim a cheerful nod. Sebastian, standing next to him, looked nothing like as cheerful, his jaw clenching but managing what he hoped was a sympathetic smile. After receiving John's text he'd been tempted to just hide for the whole of Saturday, but of course Magnussen had asked him to come in, to block a scene with Paul, despite the fact that the little Czech whore could act backwards if he needed to. His scene was being blocked in a small room with a hanging bulb, while the warehouse set was out again for Jim and Darren.

Jim side eyed Darren suspiciously and was surprised to see Sebastian. "You alright? You look funny." Jim said waspishly. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian scowled at him, the true answer, 'because Mags is a sadistic bastard' clearly wouldn't be a good idea with everyone around, instead he snapped "Got a scene to block, I hear you fucked up yesterday." Paul breezed out of the showers, wearing a small slip of muslin, and tapping Jim on the head as he passed, giving a smirk.

Magnussen came out of his office, giving a small tight smile as he saw Jim, "Richard. Wash, enema and change. You'll only be wearing underwear for the start of this scene."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, sparing a glare for the flirty boy who walked passed. Jim watched Magnussen leave and turned back to Sebastian. "I was fine till I lost my temper. He hit me and I hit back." Jim tilted his chin up challengingly, he wasn't in the mood to hear Sebastian lecture him when he had the full day ahead of him.

For a moment Sebastian struggled with a smile - the idea of Jim lashing out at CAM was a fun one and Sebastian would have paid a lot of money to see that. Then the reality sunk in and he raised his eyebrows, "Ohhhh man are you in trouble." He flickered a quick glance at Magnussen, wincing as he saw the man was looking right at them and then muttered, "Stretch, alright? When you clean out. Stretch as wide as you fucking can." Paul had arranged himself in a flirty pouty way on the bed and with a sigh Sebastian headed over.

Jim thought Sebastian might smile for a moment but he didn't and somehow that left Jim cold with disappointment. He scowled at the boy on the bed again before collecting his things and getting ready. He figured there was no harm in taking Sebastian's advice. When he was done he came out in his underwear like he was told and stood next to Darren patiently. Jim was determined to get through today, no matter how shitty it turned out to be.

Darren put an arm around Jim and gave him a squeeze, grinning over at Seb as he did so. "Alright Richard - hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am..."

Magnussen gave him an annoyed little look then turned to Jim. "You'll start the shot in the warehouse - on the floor, you've been knocked out. Come to as Darren enters. Do not leave the set. Camera roll just before Darren comes in. Unscripted." his pale empty eyes stared blandly at Jim's behind the glasses. "Maybe this time we can produce something that will sell."

Jim nodded and ducked out from under Darren's arm peevishly. He followed Darren's gaze over to Sebastian and gave him a look. He laid down on the ground and waited for the camera man to cue him. Then Jim made a show of coming around and sitting up, holding his head like he'd been injured. "Where am I?"

Sebastian was meant to be blocking with Paul - which given the simplicity of their script (Western man employed Czech hooker) was basically an excuse for a fuck, yet he could feel his stomach tighten as he heard Jim start to speak. He only had half a view into the warehouse set but flinched as Darren slammed the door open, coming straight over to Jim and hauling him upright by the throat. Paul tugged at him, peevishly, "Fuck is up with you, come on..."

Jim had promised himself that he would behave today, that he'd get through with minimal fuss. He'd take whatever was dished out at him with dignity and move on. Literally within ten seconds that whole plan fell to shit. He startled when the door slammed against the wall and turned to look at Darren but the next thing he knew he couldn't /breathe/ and he was kicking out at Darren because his feet couldn't touch the /ground/ and he tried to reach and scratch any part of Darren he could get ahold of while he wheezed desperately around the man's hands. His eyes rolled up in his head and his whole body thrashed trying to free himself.

Darren just laughed, giving him a shake and then flinging him on the floor, "Stupid little shit. That's what you get for fucking up my yard work." He gave Jim a kick, then tugged a roll of duct tape out of his hold-all, grabbing Jim's wrists and yanking them back. "Stay quiet now ... maybe then I might even spare your arse ... or maybe not!"

Jim just laid there and gulped in air while he could, he felt slightly dizzy with the need for it. He rolled with a grunt when he was kicked. This was more familiar. Unfortunately. Jim was rolled over on his stomach and he heard the sound of tape stretching off the roll. "No!" He kicked out at Darren's leg, hoping that if he landed a blow Darren might just go back to beating him. At least he'd still have his hands.

Darren swore as the leg kicked at him, slapping hard across Jim's face and then duct-taping his wrists together behind his back, "Dammit, and there was me thinking I might go easy on you..." Rolling Jim over, he yanked down his underwear to his knees, slapping hard at his ass and thighs while his other hand wrapped around Jim's neck, not squeezing but certainly threatening. "You can scream all you want out here you little bitch, but if it gets annoying I might have to gag you..."

He stared hard at the ground, desperately reaching for some semblance of control. Jim's nose was bleeding sluggishly from the slap, he'd been moving too much and Darren missed his cheek. If Jim lost his shit here the other man would duct tape his mouth and Jim could be in real trouble if he couldn't breathe through his nose. He tested the duct tape but there was very little give—unless he found a sharp object the bonds weren't coming off until someone decided to free him. Getting his ass slapped was humiliating and it hurt, but not as much as getting choked or kicked in the ribs had. He felt Darren's hand wrapped threateningly around his neck and Jim couldn't be arsed to fight back just now. Honestly there wasn't much point. This wasn't real. If Jim somehow freed himself where would he go? There were at least a dozen other people in the room who would stop him before he even made it to the door. Jim didn't think he'd be able to control all of his reactions and reflexes but he could at least try and make this as painless as possible for himself. As long as he was still breathing it would be okay.

"That's better." Darren said satisfied although there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice as well. Tugging Jim up he pressed him face first against the wall, his shoulder pressed in at an uncomfortable angle, "Aww… gone all quiet now? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a noise when I take that damage you did to my yard out of your arse..." Bending Jim over in front of the camera he quickly thrust two fingers inside him.

"Fuck!" Jim yelped and tried to twist away from Darren's hands. /God/ was the man fucking allergic to lube or something!? Jim giggled at his own joke and smacked his own forehead against the wall a couple times to clear his head. He still couldn't wipe the smile off his face though, even if it was a bit fatalistic.

Darren paused a little as Jim giggled, clearly not expecting it, and then laughed in return, running his hands up and down Jim's body, pinching and groping, "Ha - knew you were a little slut, hmm? And you're nice and open already..." His fingers dived back down, pushing in hard again while he muttered, "Fucking Seb..." under his breath, having a good idea who might have warned Jim to stretch first. Magnussen may or may not have heard it, but he turned briefly to look as Sebastian half-heartedly groped Paul around and gave him a small smile as Jim yelped.

"Awww, you don't like it when they don't hurt Darren? You can't get it up when they don't cry? Fucking pathetic," He spat out, slamming back against Darren ineffectually and trying to break his hold.

"As pathetic as being stripped and fucked in a warehouse?" Darren growled, biting hard on his ear and kicking his legs apart, the two fingers still twisting and stretching hard in Jim's arse. "I can make this a hell of a lot worse for you kid ... you should see what else I've got in the bag..." He sighed as CAM gave them a frown, Jim was being hidden from camera view, and flung him back down on the floor, heading over to the bag and pulling out a ribbed dildo. "Let's see if I can fit this in you ... and if you're kind enough to give me a blow-job afterwards."

Jim groaned a bit as he landed on the floor. His arms were behind his back and he hadn't been able to catch his fall. Jim had barely managed to keep from biting through his lower lip. He sneered from the floor and smiled toothily, "Don't fucking tempt me Darren. I dare you to put your cock anywhere near my mouth. See how quickly you lose it." Jim was bluffing, oh—he'd be tempted to bite the fuckers cock off, sure. But he wasn't feeling that fatalistic over a blow job.

"Attitude like that you'll be lucky to have any teeth left by the time I'm finished with you." Darren snarled back, coming over with a wrench. For a moment he made as if to smack Jim with it, just to watch his expression, but finally grinned and settled for duct-taping it between his ankles, restricting his movement and keeping his legs humiliatingly apart. Grabbing Jim's hips, he wrenched his ass up, slapping him a few times with the dildo before rubbing the head on his ass. "Beg me to shove it in your mouth first ... or you'll get it dry..." Over on the bed Sebastian gave a frustrated snarl, yanking at Paul's hair while the Czech gave a little squeal of delight, feeling hopeless.

Jim wiggled his ass, "Oh please Darren. Please put the dildo in me. It's no replacement for your dick but seeing as you can't get that up without someone to cry for you, I guess I'll have to settle." Jim snarled, laughing out loud at Darren and his fucking stupidity. Jim rolled his weight forward and braced one of his shoulders against the floor before bucking and kicking his feet out with the wrench, catching the metal across Darren's body.

Darren fell with a cry of pain (Sebastian gave a hissed 'yesssss' from the bed) but was soon up again backhanding Jim hard around the face, "You stupid little /slut/." Forgetting that he was on a set, that he was even in a shoot, Darren stamped hard on Jim's shoulder, grinding it against the floor.

Jim didn't feel anything until he heard his shoulder /pop/ and then he screamed. /Fucking fuck fuck that hurt./ He sucked at the air, desperately, his eyes going wide. He kicked out again with the wrench but missed this time. God he just wanted it to /stop/ he'd do anything to stop Darren standing on his injured shoulder. He didn't scream again but he couldn't stop all of the noises he made, a continuous pained growl emanated from his chest as he tried to wiggle away from under Darren's foot.

Magnussen frowned at the noise Jim made. Darren raised his foot to kick out at him again when he was felled by a naked Seb tackling him from the side. Ignoring the two men scrapping in the corner of the set Magnussen stepped forward, pressing against Jim's injured shoulder and making an annoyed little noise. "Stop filming, call Dr. Watson. Get the tape off him. Richard stop screaming."

Jim literally swallowed against the noise trying to escape his body, it just came out as a strangled moan. If only people would stop /stepping on his fucked up shoulder/ maybe he could be quiet for five fucking seconds. "Sebastian," he gasped out, "leave it."

Sebastian neither heard nor cared, continuing to hit Darren, who continued to hit him back. Two of the set men dragged Jim out of the way and onto the bed, recently vacated by Paul, who was standing up with a towel wrapped low around his hips looking annoyed. CAM nodded at the camera man, who brought out the hose from the bathroom and turned it on full stream until both Seb and Darren were in a wet soggy mess against the boards of the set. One of the camera men peeled the duct-tape off Jim's ankles and then looked a bit helplessly at his wrists, not wanting to move them until the doctor arrived.

Jim hissed out a breath and tried to get a look at his shoulder which wasn't easy as he was lying on his stomach. What he could see was swelling rapidly and already bruising. Jim swore he'd kill Darren. Stupid fucker. The good (bad?) news was that his shoulder had mostly stopped hurting, the area was numb except for a faint tingling down his neck through his arm. The muscles spasmed and his whole body shook with the pain that caused. /Fuck/ but this hurt and he was angry his hands hadn't been untied, even if he understood why.

Both Seb and Darren were ordered straight into Magnussen's office, before the man came over to Jim, pressing two finger lightly along various parts of his shoulder and looking displeased. "Once Weyland has sorted you out, come into my office. No more filming this weekend, but we need to ... discuss your future." After that he headed back into his office. Ten minutes later Sebastian stormed out, not looking at anyone, and went into the showers. John arrived a few minutes after, panting a little as he'd run from the car-park, heading straight over to Jim.

Jim dredged up a broken smile for John, pleased to see someone at his bedside who wasn't on his list to be eventually murdered. "What are you doing here? Are you here to rescue me?"

John's eyes flickered away from his face, "No ... I'm here to patch you up so that you can come back to this nightmare all over again next week. That's what I do now." Carefully he cut away the duct tape around Jim's wrists. "This might hurt. This will hurt. I've got to reset your shoulder. Then I'll just put it in a sling until it heals up." Taking a breath he grabbed at Jim's shoulder and without any warning set it back into place.

Jim yelled out in surprise and pain but it tapered into a laugh, he thought the endorphins might be kicking in in response to the pain. "Fucking believe this? I lose my temper and Darren gets to rape me. Darren loses his temper and he fucking gets to disable me. No biggie." Jim thought he might be a little fucked up right now but he was still high on the realization that he'd gone another week without getting fucked. He had the best luck! Jim winced when John tugged his arm into a sling… maybe not the /best/ luck.

John looked at him with sad eyes, trying to resist the urge, once again, to just shoot Magnussen straight through the forehead. It would send him to jail, true, but every day he was given more and more reasons why it would be worth it. "I'll, uh, just go check Seb's alright..." he managed, wincing at a roar and a crash from the bathroom. "You should... you should go and see CAM..." Darren walked out of Cam's office, scowling and wiping his lips, shouldering roughly past Jim and into the showers.

Jim hissed as Darren practically plowed into him, narrowly avoiding the sling. He hoped that John would be able to keep those two civil, they'd beaten on each other enough in the last few minutes—the idiots. Jim was losing the high fast and in its place the pain came and grew. Darren hadn't ever punched him but even a slap was hard enough to bruise his face. And he'd kicked him in the ribs a few times. Jim's throat felt like /shit/ and it still hurt to breathe. He hoped that wrench gave Darren bruises where it would /hurt./ Jim opened the door to the office and stepped inside. Before he'd been mildly curious about its interior but now he couldn't bring himself to care. It took everything he had to just stay on his feet.

Magnussen was sitting on the other side of the desk but rose as he saw Jim, quickly coming over and steadying him. "My little Richard Brook..." his hands played with Jim's hair as he lead him over to a chair, sitting him down and crouching opposite to face him. "You make a very beautiful porn actor, but you don't make a very good one. And now Darren has broken your body." He poked at Jim's shoulder. "I know you're probably worried right now, worried that your secret will be out, that you've failed me and broken our contract." Abruptly standing he walked around the desk again, opening the drawer and looking inside it. "Did John give you anything for the pain?"

"You haven't exactly set me up to succeed though, have you? Sure, I've fucked around but playing games with my head and fucking with me doesn't exactly inspire me to behave. If you're mad about today you should have given me a script." Jim smiled up tiredly, "Know that it's supposed to be a punishment but you can hardly fault me for pissing around when it's little more than an excuse to torture me." He didn't sound nearly as smart as he felt, what with his nose swollen and congested with blood. "No, he didn't. Was he supposed to?" Jim was going to be kind of pissed off if John had been holding out on him.

"Today was not your fault. It was Darren's." Magnussen said coldly, tugging a small pot out of the drawer and pushing it across the table. "Take some. It'll help. And you are right. I've been trying ... various ways to produce something with you that will sell. So now tell me - what do you want? You will cooperate now, but I still need some way of getting sex out of you. Do you want Sebastian? Script? No script? Tell me."

Jim tried to shrug and winced, digging a few of the pills out of the pot. He wasn't sure how much they were or really /what/ they were. Paracetamol? But they didn't look like anything he'd seen before. Jim thought /fuck it/ and took four, swallowed them dry. "Don't put me in these scenes again. I'm not a masochist, I don't like it, and I'll keep fighting it. I won't mean to but it's instinctual. I'll work with Sebastian, John… I haven't really met anyone else. Maybe that Czech kid. Keep Darren the fuck away from me, I mean it. Shit… what was I saying?" Jim felt dizzy and thought the pills might be kicking in. "Right… no script. Fuck, those things are /awful./ Honestly maybe something less ridiculous? Roommate sex. That happens all the fucking time, I /know/ I live in a- a dorm. Thin walls. Um. Secret tryst, fuck if I know!" Jim collapsed back in his chair. "Just maybe not something unbelievable. Oh /god/ and get Wayland out of that fucking uniform, he obviously hates it…" Jim was floating and it was impossible to keep a smile off his face. "Do you not see how awkward he looks? Put him somewhere else, don't care how good he looks in that. If you want good stuff you have to put people where they are comfortable!"

Magnussen stared at him for a while, then gave a small tight smile. "Very well. I think a few pretty twinks as room-mates should be manageable. Watson will do as I tell him, there's a large market for the military kink - or would you prefer I partnered Sebastian with Darren while he's in uniform?" As far as CAM was concerned if he couldn't batter Jim down in the short-term he could play the long game - turn the scowling bright young scholar into a desperate junkie, narrow down his choices one by one until he'd be begging for Darren, just to keep CAM happy. For now though, just getting him hooked and making some money from him would work, let Jim get used to the porn before sliding him into more degrading territory, and use this time to find out more weaknesses to exploit.

"Darren's like a pit bull in a ring, he takes it out on everyone else but it's really you he hates." Jim smiled prettily, "Can I go home now? I have to- um… write a paper or—fuck. Something."

"Of course." Magnussen came over, helping him up and handing him the little pot. "Don't take any more today, but you might need some tomorrow." Gently he patted Jim on the behind. "Next week, no script. You, and Paul, in a bed. Get flirty and sexy or we might have to discuss our arrangement." He paused and then patted Jim's bottom again. "Please go and check on Sebastian before you head off, before he destroys my showers completely, the poor boy owes enough without me charging him even more."

Jim nodded happily and took the jar, pleased that he'd been given more without having to ask. He managed his way to the showers and stopped short at what he saw there. "Holy shite." For the first time he noticed his accent was coming in heavily and he scowled a little, peeved that his control wasn't better.

Sebastian was still in the showers, braced against the tiles with his head dropped, swearing in a gasping voice as, behind him, Darren fucked hard into his ass. Darren turned as he saw Jim, giving him a little smirk and yanking at Sebastian's hair, "Look whose come to play - the little prick who left me all horny..." Sebastian gave a drunk-sounding groan and Darren winked at Jim, "Nah, you're all good. Piss off though kid, you can't handle it, so let the big boys play, alright?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jim went very cold and still, watching Darren carefully. He sneered, "I was right about you. You're just a little bitch. You were given free reign, had me tied up even, and you /still/ couldn't fuck me. Now you're trying to compensate? It doesn't work like that you fuck." Jim laughed, "That's why /you/ were the one sucking cock in Mag's office, because he knows that's all you are actually good for. Although, with what few brain cells you have I wouldn't expect you to understand that much."

Darren stared at him, his face twisting, clearly fighting against the anger, and hissing as Sebastian reached around to grab his arse, digging his nails in, "Oh fuck you. You may be the favourite now, but you wait until he throws you onto the fucking rubbish heap like the rest of us." Snarling, he pounded Seb harder, as the man scrabbled against wet tiles under the spray, his fringe covering his face and refusing to look up. "I'll get hold of you one day, and I'll fuck you into A&amp;E. But for now I'm happy to do the damage to Sebby seeing as you seem to have a /thing/ about him."

Jim rolled his eyes and put his good hand on his hip. "Right. Because I think he is worth more than being your dick cosy. Sebastian?" He snapped out, slightly irritated even through the high. His accent was even stronger now, fucks sake!

Sebastian groaned again, pressing his forehead against the tiles. When his words did come they were growled, "Just fuck off kid..."

Darren laughed, sounding slightly triumphant, and gave Seb a hard slap on the arse, "You're wrong, Brook. He's worth nothing more than being a dick cosy for anyone who pays. Maybe he could have been, a while ago, but he's CAM's little bitch now, and you will be too. Now." He gave Sebastian another slap, watching the muscles on his back tense and shudder. "Piss off and if you're good Sebby might even send you a text later to apologise for not diving in to 'save' you sooner."

Jim completely ignored Darren and kept his eyes on Sebastian. "Moran! Fucking look at me when I'm speaking to you." Jim's mood swings felt a bit out of control right now and he was pretty sure he was about five minutes away from violence.

Sebastian's head snapped up, looking at Jim almost in shock, blinking and biting his lip, stifling the next groan as Darren thrust into him hard. He gave a little growl, but it wasn't at Jim this time, straightening up a bit and pushing himself back from the wall, palms of his hands on the tiles, looking at Jim in a mixture of shame, irritation and a sort of sullen-ness. "Alright, what the /fuck/ is it?" He muttered, scowling as Darren angrily left another handprint on his arse.

"I want you to take me home." Jim bit it out as succinctly as possible but he thought he might have slurred a bit towards the end.

"What, /now/?" Sebastian snapped, a flicker of worry passing over his face as he noticed how Jim was swaying, and then swore as Darren smacked him hard on the back of the head.

Darren then turned to snarl at Jim, "Wait outside kid, you can have him when I've finished fucking him. If he can still walk."

"You know, this might surprise you Darren but I actually don't give a flying fuck if you finish or not." Jim looked back at Sebastian. "Are /you/ done? With whatever this is? Have you gotten what you need yet because I can wait." Jim leaned back against the wall to look composed. It also had the added effect of helping him balance and not falling on his face.

Sebastian flushed, looking even more sullen and then, as Darren landed another hard slap on the muscles of his arse muttered a 'fuck it' and pushed himself away from the wall, grabbing his hoodie he tugged it on while Darren gaped at him and then grabbed Jim's shoulder and steered him out of the bathroom. From inside, he could here Darren swearing and threatening but he wasn't bothered, pulling his jeans on over his hard on and taking a big gulp of the cold night air. "Right you annoying little fucker. Where do you live?"

"No, moron," Jim tried to hold back a smile. "You're taking me to yours."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, leading Jim over to a battered old jeep in the carpark. "Alright then, hop in." After all that had happened today he didn't particularly give a fuck anymore. "I warn you though, my place would be a tip even if it was clean. It's not clean." He turned over the engine, tugging the seat-belt across his lap and for the first time in a very long while feeling actively ashamed of what he'd become. "Sorry you had to see that."

Jim leaned his head back against the car seat for a moment, letting his eyes falls shut. "I've lived in worse, I promise." Jim looked over and assessed Sebastian's expression with curiosity. "You shouldn't let him fuck you. Not outside of scenes. You don't owe that to him and he doesn't respect you."

Sebastian shrugged, heading down across the river, watching the road ahead and not looking at Jim, "Yeah but I've not got any pressing reason not to have I? And today - fuck if he hadn't half broken your shoulder I would have just sat there. Sat there and listened while he..." He made a face, reaching down and turning on radio 1 to make it slightly less awkward. "Felt I deserved something after that. It's like drinking, you know? You feel so shite you need something and pain is as good as anything else."

Jim didn't think 'self-respect' would be accepted as a good reason not to have sex with shitty people. After all, it had never worked out like that for Jim. "Dislocated, it wasn't broken." Jim says instead. "John said I'll be ready to scene next week. Besides, I had it covered, obviously." He looked over at Sebastian, confused and still pretty high. "Why do you think it's your fault? You weren't even there yesterday. You warned me, I couldn't listen." He leaned back again in his chair, "It's not your job to protect me, not when you're in the same shit position I am."

"I know it's not my job but ... shit." Sebastian sighed, not sure how to explain without making himself seem even more pathetic. "Just seems a bit shit, that I would've listened to Darren assault you, hear you get fucked dry by that bastard, maybe even done it myself if Mags had ordered me..." He shuddered a little at that thought, "Wouldn't be the first time. You're not the first smart little twink to come through. I dunno why he hasn't broken you already, maybe with something as smart as you he's got something else planned." he sighed then paused for a minute before trying to explain it. "Look - when Darren fucks me off-set that's my time. Not CAMs time. I'm taking that away from him. It's not much, not exactly civil disobedience. But it's something."

"Don't fuck Darren anymore." Was all Jim had to say about that. He smiled lightly and leaned his head back against the window, enjoying the floating sensation. "I wasn't just being petulant, I really needed somewhere to stay. I have to take the tube to get here, then it's a forty-five minute train ride and it's about a mile walk from the station back to the college. It wouldn't have happened. I can help with whatever to make it up to you." Jim liked playing at entitlement but there was still the deeply engrained adage that nothing in this world is free. He didn't accept charity. Didn't expect Sebastian would give it to him.

Sebastian gave a little irritated growl, "First you pull me away with a hard-on, then you forbid me from fucking him, who bloody well died and made you King?" Still, he had a feeling, irritating and deep-rooted though it was, that taking orders from Jim gave him a bit of a thrill. He /missed/ orders. It had been clear at boarding school, clear in the army, and then they'd chucked him out and everything had been confusing, and vague and random. Like Mags with his watery eyes and glasses and threats that were half-suggestions. "You're not going on the tube in your state, whatever Wayland gave you has sent you fucking flying. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Don't care who you fuck, just don't fuck Darren." Jim wasn't sure that was entirely true but he wasn't willing to examine that too closely. "I don't have to go anywhere as long as I can stay at yours, so it's a moot point." Jim pouted, "m…'M not flying. Fuck you. You're a flying fuck." Jim laughed a little. "Don't care if I'm high so long as it doesn't hurt."

"You are high..." Sebastian sighed, driving up to a tower block and parking on the curb outside it.


	4. First Time for Everything

Getting out, he tugged his hold-all out the boot then came around to Jim's side, opening the door and helping him out, "Watch your shoulder, there we go." limping slightly he headed to the tower block, heading up the graffiti-laden stairs and ignoring Jim's eye determinedly. He'd never felt ashamed of where he lived before, but he'd never brought anyone back he wanted to impress. Inside his flat was two rooms, a kitchen and a small room with a toilet in, the tiny bedroom laden with junk and a grubby mattress and TV in the lounge. "Do you want a drink?" He asked slightly sarcastically, dumping his holdall on the mattress and heading into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"You aren't going to be happy with a beer," Jim answered as he sat down on the mattress. The stairs had been a trial and he wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. Jim didn't realize how much he filtered his observations until suddenly he didn't have that filter anymore.

"Fucks sake, my drinking habits are none of your damn business" Sebastian snapped, suddenly fed up of this kid trying to run his life, and showing up just how much of a crap mess he'd made of running it himself. "I've got plenty of vodka for later, and you can have a damn coke if you're going to act like some spoilt brat."

Jim scowled at the ceiling and covered his eyes from the light with the elbow of his good arm. "'M not spoiled. Or a brat." He added as an after-thought. "You are just a grumpy old man." Jim teased. "Will you teach me how to suck someone off properly?"

Sebastian choked on the beer as Jim asked, not least because he was still half-hard having been pulled away from Darren. "Well I am a spoilt brat." He warned, tugging out a packet of cigarettes and sticking one in his hand, "Sebastian Augustus Moran, son of Lord Augustus Moran, and yes he was a lord. And now I'm a dirty old man." He gave Jim a leer and then lit the cigarette one handed, leaning back on his elbows on the mattress, "But I'm not about to give blowjob master-classes to college kids. Haven't sunk that low. Sides, you're not the type I look for."

"Was your da really a lord?" Jim wrinkled his nose, trying to imagine it. "'M not doing it for you, 's just I need to know since this is my life now, and I'd rather not have to learn from Mags." Jim tilted his head in a sort of shrug. "It's fine if you don't want to. Just remembered you were good so I figured I'd ask."

"Yep, really a Lord. Also, as it turns out, really a Lord with a fucking gambling problem." Sebastian sighed, downed his beer then looked sideways at Jim. "I know I don't look it now, but I was bought up in a fucking mansion. Serious top brass." Sighing, he threw the bottle into the bin in the corner then slid over onto his stomach, legs kicked back at the knee, one hand firmly placed on Jim's inner thigh as he spread his legs and pawed at his cock through the rough material. "Alright, get them down then."

"No idiot," Jim knocked Sebastian's hand away. "How am I meant to learn that way? I was saying I'd suck you off and you can tell me how to do it properly."

Sebastian looked a little sulky, pawing at Jim's cock again. Part of him was disappointed, let down. He'd obeyed, promised not to fuck Darren, pulled away mid-fuck. And now he wasn't even allowed a reward. Scowling at his own low state he sighed, patted Jim's cock again, then threw himself backwards, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs, giving another leer as he snapped open his jeans. "Alright but I warn you, I'm no teacher. Not going to object to a blow-job though."

Jim sat up slowly and moved so that he was a lot closer to Sebastian. "Well it can't be worse than I am now so—I mean, I'm not—fuck." He was tempted to bash his head against a wall until his thoughts went back in their proper order. Instead he unzipped Moran's trousers, and freed his half hard cock. "Previous boyfriend pretty much just fucked my mouth so I don't have any actual /skill/ outside of… you know- 'try not to choke' and 'swallow.'"

"Your previous boyfriend sounds like a cunt." Sebastian stroked his cock and then stroked Jim's cheek. "Although I bet you did look pretty. Just ... I dunno. Stroke it first, slide your tongue around, concentrate on the head. Keep your hand moving even when your mouth takes over, down to the balls, even slide a finger in if the bloke is up for that..." He hesitated and then added slightly strained, "H-has Mags given you a new script? You're not in ... trouble again are you?"

"Don't know. I don't think so. I might have—lectured him a bit." Jim started stroking Sebastian's shaft like he was told. "I basically told him he wasn't using his people effectively. I was high, I don't think he was too offended. I'm doing a scene with that kid… Peter or something? He said I wasn't in trouble for today- Darren shouldn't have lost his temper. Or given me a fucking weapon. Idiot."

Mags not punishing someone was almost more suspicious and Sebastian instantly smelt a rat. Not that he could tell what Mags's long term plan was, so he just sighed, "Yeah well watch out. Peter left fucking years ago. Do you mean Paul? He's a stroppy little bottom who needs a good slap, but he'll be easy enough to fuck. Yeah ... that's good..." Sebastian looked down at Jim, feeling curious about what on earth such an innocent looking student could have hanging over him to be manipulated like this. "So your old boyfriend - don't suppose you need someone to go round and give him a slap do you?"

"Nope. He died, unfortunately. He was found floating belly up in the Thames." Jim continued to stroke Sebastian, choosing to stare at his erection rather than meet his eyes. "Poor sod had too much to drink one night and he fell in and drowned. Tragic accident." Jim suddenly looked up at Sebastian "I told you I can take care of myself." And he took Sebastian in his mouth.

"Tragic..." Sebastian murmured, feeling that Jim was trying to tell him something and forgetting it as the hot warm mouth closed around his cock, "Oh FUCK ... alright ... take it slow at first, j-just feel it, move your tongue around, k-keep your hand going, y-yeah..." he stroked at Jim's hair, hating his ex-boyfriend, and hating Mags as well, who was about to make his future even worse. "If you can stay with little twinky flicks with Paul you'll be doing well..."

Jim pulled his mouth away, a little frustrated that he couldn't talk and work at the same time. "I asked for Paul, you, and John. Darren comes near me again I really will cut his dick off. Mags agreed to do this on my terms as long as I cooperate." Jim started up again with his mouth, trying to incorporate the direction Seb had just given him.

Sebastian stroked at his hair again, watching him work, watching his lips slide around Sebastian's hard and eager cock. "Jim ..." he hesitated, but fuck he'd sunk low enough to be desperate hadn't he? The way he'd reacted when Jim had barked out his last name, the name Mags never called him because Mags knew he wanted it so much. The rock hard fucking certainty that had suddenly, momentarily, flashed a secret fin in the murky waters of his life. "Jim...will you fuck me?"

Jim looked up, shocked. Pleased, but fucking surprised that Sebastian would want to be fucked by someone like him. He flushed a bit but spoke out anyway. "I—I've never topped before. Are you sure?"

Jim's stuttered out words made it slightly worse and Sebastian flushed and looked away. He'd shown the vulnerability once, but that was probably as far as he would go. "Yeah whatever..." he muttered, then tapped Jim's shoulder, "Thought you were supposed to be sucking my cock?" It came out with a flash of the old arrogance.

"No- it's fine." Jim smirked a bit, normally he might have been tense but he was high as a kite and didn't feel nervousness the way he usually would have. "I want to fuck you. Do you have lube?"

"Course." Seb nodded towards the bathroom where a rather large and suspicious looking pump-bottle of moisturiser balanced on the edge of the cracked sink. "You think Mags never makes me go home hard?" It actually felt nice to have someone in the flat for once. Someone who wasn't stoned out of their mind (although Jim seemed half there), someone who he'd see again. Someone who didn't just want a bit of rough for excitement but would actually give him what he wanted.

Jim tisked when he looked over and saw the moisturizer in the other room. He bit on his lip and got up slowly, careful not to jostle any of his injuries. He stopped in front of the mirror for a moment, flinching at his reflection. His nose was still swollen and there were a couple of bruises smeared across his face. His neck looked about the way it felt and Jim tried to tug his collar a bit higher. Jim grabbed a condom out of a box that sat on the counter with the lube and made his way back to the bed. "Strip, I'm not going to do it for you." There was no way that Jim was able bodied enough to wrestle the other man's clothes off.

Even though he knew the order was more out of necessity than Jim's desire to give commands it still made Sebastian shiver a little, standing and quickly sliding his jeans down, tugging his hoodie over his head. When he'd finished he lay back down on the mattress, resting his head on his hands, "You must've had a chance at doing this before though, however shite your last bloke was?" Part of him was hoping the answer was no, but he knew that was a bit much to hope for.

Jim shook his head and somehow managed to get his own trousers off, even if it was anything but graceful with one hand. "There wasn't really much before him. There were a couple guys but it was a onetime thing and I always ended up bottoming. It's not a big deal, I liked it." Jim gave the pump a dubious look before utilizing it and getting a good amount smeared on the fingers of his good hand. "No matter what Magnussen thinks he sees in me, everywhere else I've just been a bit of a nerd, never exactly had a lot of takers." Jim smiled ironically.

Sebastian tried to hide the grin but somehow couldn't. "Well if you're playing with Paul you'd better learn, he gets stroppy when he has to top. Mags makes him do it when he whores around too much on set." He watched Jim come over, knowing it would be awkward with only one hand, but rather pleased he'd be the first. The muscles of his arse tensed gently then relaxed, as he laid out, fully naked and enjoying it - he had a good body and knew it. "Enjoy. Stretch first, but I'm guessing you know that..."

Jim looked over Sebastian's body, he'd seen it before of course but it seemed different now. He had a few bruises on his torso, Jim looked them over as he pressed two fingers against Sebastian's entrance. "Why did you fight him like that? Darren?"

"He was about to hurt you ... a-ahh ..." Seb gave a moan as the fingers pressed inside him, arching himself up to meet them and wincing just slightly at two going in at once. Still, Jim's fingers were slimmer and smaller than Darren's which was some comfort. "Couldn't fucking stand it, sitting there in the bed listening, and after he made you yelp out like that, fuck..." He sighed and banged his head against the pillow, "I'm going soft aren't I? Time was I would've watched and laughed."

Jim smirked a bit, pleased with Sebastian's reactions. "Did you at least laugh at Darren when I got him with the wrench?" Jim continued to stretch Sebastian curiously, watching him for reactions and seeing what he liked.

"I was pretty bloody pleased to hear it, wish you'd got his head smashed." Seb smirked, stretching a little and gasping as Jim started to stretch. This wasn't like Watson, who did it quickly and clinically to cause minimal discomfort, or Darren, who tried to cause pain. This was less certain, but somehow sweeter, little twists and turns that he thought he could get used to. "Don't be shy ... you won't hurt me."

Jim snorted, "Maybe I'm just having sympathy pains." He joked, referencing Darren and his 'stretching' of Jim earlier. "Thanks by the way. Darren didn't end up really getting anywhere but you still saved my arse." He twisted his fingers trying to find Sebastian's prostate.

"Quite literally saved it." Sebastian replied grimly, "I know you're going through a lot but you damn well are a bratty little student sometimes." He gave a smirk, looking back over his shoulder at Jim, "Not that I'm complaining..."

Jim scowled and pressed against Sebastian's prostate in retaliation. The scowl morphed into a smirk as he watched Sebastian's body jump like it'd touched a live wire. "Really? Because you sure sound like you're complaining a whole lot."

Sebastian gave a ragged groan, jerking like a fish on a line, body shivering as Jim found the spot inside him, "A-ahhh, fuck ... one sentence of complaining the whole time I've known you? I wouldn't say that was too bad. You should've seen the way I complained when I first started working with Wayland."

"Richard—don't do this. Don't do that. Don't piss anyone off. Don't be a brat. Don't drink. Don't smoke. Don't lite the goddamn studio on fire—I swear sometimes I really think you /are/ my mum." Jim was teasing, secretly pleased that anyone gave a shit enough to nag at him. And Sebastian's advice was usually good—Jim was just really bad at following it. He added a third finger, enjoying this more than he thought he would. Part of him was feeling a bit self-conscious, was it normal to chat away like this during sex? "What have you got to complain about John over? Poor dear actually looks sorry when he fucks me."

"He's dull, he's boring, he's the kind of fucker I would've had a scrap with back in the army days." Sebastian grinned at Jim's litany of complaints. "Do you listen to your mum any more than you listen to me? It's amazing you've made it to the age you are." He could feel Jim's fingers getting more certain and arched in pleasure as a third finger pressed in, nicely lubed by the hand-cream. "Mmmm ... fuck yeah ... that's good..."

Jim smiled slowly, listening to Sebastian describe John. "Oh I don't know… I think there might actually be a temper wrapped up in there somewhere. You should have seen his face when he set my shoulder and I told him what happened." Jim kept his light tone and easy grin, "Glad to see you are enjoying yourself."

"Well it's wrapped up pretty damn well." Sebastian grumbled. "Also he thinks he's superior. Which, let's face it, he is." Sebastian scowled a little at the thought of John looking after Jim, the reminder of how much he'd failed to do it himself, and then rolled his eyes as Jim continued talking. "I've got a hot little twink with three fingers inside me, I'd have to be made of fucking stone not to be enjoying myself."

Jim hummed a bit, considering. "I think there's more to him than you would think. I didn't know he was a doctor. Was he really in the military then? I thought that might be why he's uncomfortable in the uniform. Funny, someone like that being involved in a group known for violence." Jim's observations came out with no filter, the drugs did horrible things to his social skills. Next thing you knew, people might actually mistake him for being /friendly./ Jim smiled at Sebastian's admission and pressed his fingers against his prostate again. "Do you feel stretched?"

"With those tiny fingers? Not fucking lightly." Sebastian panted, smirking through the lie and trying to remember what he knew about John Watson while getting his arse stretched open. Jim was acting light and loose, but Sebastian supposed it was the painkillers John had given him. "He was an army D-doctor ... a-ahhh ... yeah he hates the military ones, s'why M-mags makes him do them. Fuck..." his head dropped down a bit, fringe falling over his forehead.

Jim rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out of Sebastian, he rolled the condom on and pumped more of the moisturizer from the bottle onto his cock. "I think that's a mistake. But it's not my shady pornography empire so there's little to be done. Magnussen didn't appreciate my business advice, I don't think." Jim ran his hand along the curve of Sebastian's ass, looking at the marks from his tryst with Darren earlier. "You're such a fucking idiot, Moran." He murmured. Jim steeled himself a bit before he slowly pushed in, trying to get used to the sensation. "Fuck—"

Jim calling him "Moran" was sexier than he'd ever imagined, it had been so long since any one had used the name. He gave a little shudder as Jim's hand ran gently over his arse, "F-fuck, s-stop teasing I'm not made of bloody glass... unhhhh..." He gave a contented moan as Jim pushed inside, gently tensing his arse, well aware this was Jim's first time and wanting to properly blow his mind. "Well obviously ... if I was in any way sane I'd be a hundred miles away from Mags and still running ... and he's not exactly interested in making quality porn, he's interested in c-collecting people ... oh fuuuck ..."

He thought that might end up being the last of the conversation they would be having. Although, it might be interesting to make Sebastian continue to focus while he fucked him. Jim wasn't sure how much he liked this position, he couldn't see much of Sebastian's face from here. Perhaps another time. He contented himself by watching the way Sebastian's muscles jumped and tensed across his back and shoulders. Jim started up a slow and steady rhythm, even if he didn't really know how to top someone he damn well knew how to move his hips. Jim's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Sebastian's warmth closing around him.

Sebastian laid his head back onto his arms and gave a contented little moan. This was probably the most gentle fucking he'd had in a long while, and it was nice not to have to worry about cameras and angles. Instead he concentrated on tensing his arse and rolling his hips back into Jim's thrusts - after all, he had had rather a long time practising being good at sex and it would be a shame not to use that. And finally Jim seemed to have stopped talking as well.

Jim groaned a little bit, mostly because this felt fucking amazing but also his shoulder was acting up. He was up to his eye balls in pain meds but there was only so much they would block out. Jim snorted, imagining Watson's face if he knew what Jim was doing hours after popping his arm back into place. He hadn't taken it out of the sling, so Jim was going to count that as following instructions. He picked up his pace a bit, growing a bit more confident.

Sebastian heard the groan and his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered that Jim was still injured, and trying to ride him with only one arm. Rolling his eyes he slid his arse down and away then rolled over, sitting up and bundling Jim into his lap, "Alright ... watch your shoulder. Don't move your arm..." he realised he was giving orders again and smirked reaching down to kiss Jim's forehead "And don't set anything on fire..." With his arms around Jim's waist he lifted him and pressed him forward, lifting his knees to spread his legs and moaning as Jim filled him.

Jim panted out a breath, trying to focus and not lose himself to need. He started moving again when they had both settled, focusing on hitting Sebastian's prostate with his thrusts. Jim watched Sebastian's expression greedily and he used his good hand to brace himself against Sebastian's chest. He flicked at one of Sebastian's nipples with his thumb a few times before rolling his thumb over the hardening flesh. "I like this better."

Sebastian could see that Jim had perked up a lot once they were facing each other and gave a resigned grin. Over the years with Magnussen he'd learnt to prefer face-down, it made it easier to blank out what he was doing, and to blank out the knowledge that he was doing it willingly. With Jim he ... still wasn't sure. But it was nice seeing his aroused and excited face, and of course Jim playing with his hard nipples was enjoyable. He gave a little appreicative moan of encouragement as Jim thrust towards his prostate again, "Mmm ... you're pretty good at this for a first timer..."

Jim smiled, "I'm just a quick study." Sebastian tightened around him when he hit his prostate again and Jim's eye lids fell closed. He continued to move, just savoring the sensations as they came. He didn't think he'd ever had better sex, which wasn't saying all that much if he was honest. His relationship with Carl had been a very one sided, and hadn't been anything to write home about. The other blokes in high school hadn't been much better as they'd been clueless adolescents. Jim shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Still, even acknowledging his lack of experience and Sebastian's wealth of it, Jim thought that being high was an additional improvement. It was easier to let go and just feel it when normally it was almost impossible for Jim to be able to quiet his mind enough to just relax and enjoy.

Sebastian was starting to enjoy facing Jim, watching his eyes flutter closed, and watching his body moving. Reaching forward he gently blew on Jim's nipples and then licked them, suddenly realising that he had very little idea what would turn another person on. With the twinks he did what he wanted, with Darren he clung on for the ride, at no point was he attempting anything mutual or loving. Experimentally he licked Jim's nipples again, flicking his tongue over the little pink nubs and hoping Jim liked it.

Jim groaned as Sebastian shifted his torso unexpectedly, changing the angle a bit. Jim braced against Sebastian's shoulder and tightened his grip when he felt the other man lick at his nipples. Jim opened his eyes and watched Sebastian carefully. "You feel good." He said, and could have rolled his eyes at his own eloquence.

Sebastian gave a grin, "I'm well trained." he tensed his ass up again, rippling the muscles against the cock inside him and grinning as he felt the cold hand on his shoulder tighten and tense again. Jim's eyes were dark, with the pupils almost invisible next to dark brown irises. Reaching forward Sebastian nibbled at his lower lip, "Fuck y-you really are hot. Fucking desirable."

"One day I'll see you off your leash," Jim muttered. For a moment he thought Sebastian meant he felt feverish and when he realized what Sebastian really said Jim laughed. He leaned forward carefully and kissed Sebastian hard, his tongue exploring the other man's mouth.

Sebastian caught Jim's muttered words and for a moment almost froze. It was as if Jim's words reminded him that there still was a leash, and that Magnussen held one end of it and Seb had politely and unthinkingly wrapped the other around his neck. It wasn't something he hid from himself, but to have Jim voice it, to have some short twink in training realise made him growl under his breath. 'Tiger' Magnussen called him, a mockery of the army nickname it had been, a trained tiger, jumping through hoops. Jim's mouth pressed against his and Sebastian gripped him firmer, kissing back hard, feeling the tongue explore his mouth and sucking on it when it came into range.

Jim moaned into Sebastian's mouth, his heart beating painfully against his ribs. It was almost irritating, was there anything the other man wasn't good at? He felt Sebastian's hands tighten around him and Jim sped up his tempo, pushing his body just a bit harder than he really should be, chasing the warm feeling that he felt pooling in his gut.

Sebastian grinned into Jim's mouth as he felt him growing more excited, making sure his hands kept Jim from bouncing his sore shoulder too much. Looking at Jim woke all sorts of desires inside him - to take, to flip him over and squeeze that hot little backside until Jim squirmed and moaned and came at his command. He wanted to lick and bite little marks over every inch of him, wanted Jim to be too marked and smugly sore for filming ... but right now he just had Jim screwing him, and that was more than enough. He nibbled at Jim's lower lip and hissed, "Fuck you, you're perfect."

Jim's breath caught and his eyes rolled back as he tilted his chin up at Sebastian, breaking the kiss. "Thought I wasn't your type?" He teased. Jim groaned and knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, it was frustrating but there was just no way he'd be able to match against Sebastian's stamina.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Seb smirked, bouncing him harder and tensing his arse hard. He wanted to watch Jim cum, to watch him loose it, and fall apart. He hadn't seen Jim orgasm yet, and wanted to watch, in particular he wanted to see it before Magnussen did. Like his fucks with Darren, it was another secret little thing he could take from Mags, when the man had taken everything from him already.

Jim let out a long groan, trying to keep some of what he was feeling in. He dug his fingernails into Sebastian's side, looking for a grip, desperately searching for something to ground himself to because he knew that he was about to fall hard into something different than anything else he'd experienced before. If he was going to fall then he wanted to control the descent as much as possible. "Shit Seb—" Jim kept up his pace, like it was impossible for him to stop. "I'm going to—fuck…" Sebastian chose that moment to clench down around him and Jim dug his fingernails in harder, still scrambling for that control.

Sebastian gasped, hissed and his cock twitched hard against Jim's stomach as the finger nails dug hard into his skin. For a moment he wondered, confused, was this Jim's /first/ orgasm? But it couldn't be. Grinning, he stroked at Jim's trembling sides, rippling his arse harder, "Go on ... you're going to loose it. Trick is to loose it with someone you can trust to catch you for just those few moments while you fall..."

Jim looked Sebastian dead in the eye and he dug his nails in, "Can I? Can I trust you?"

Sebastian felt his voice die out completely, surprised himself at the answer and just nodded, quickly attaching his lips to Jim's again in a harsh kiss. The answer was 'yes', of course, unless it came to a head between Jim and Mags, and then he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Jim moaned harshly into Sebastian's mouth a minute later when he came, his whole body shook and he bit down hard on his lip when that tension traveled to his injured shoulder. His vision went white with the force of his orgasm and pain, he grabbed at the back of Sebastian's neck tightly with his good hand and braced his forehead against the other man's shoulder as he gasped for breath.

Sebastian's eyes widened, he'd never seen anyone come so hard before. Paul's unconvincing moans and Darren's harsh pants didn't even come close. Wrapping his arms around Jim he held him close, wanting to feel every last shuddering moan, every gasp and shake of the hot young body. "Come on..." he gasped, voice ragged, and not even caring that he'd probably have to finish himself up in the bathroom.

Jim came down slowly, his muscles twitched occasionally as he relaxed and felt like he was able to breathe again. He chuckled lightly and mumbled, "Ow." In a surprised tone. It didn't really hurt anymore but it had been intense when he came. "Shit, I really clawed you didn't I?" Sebastian wasn't bleeding but he had puffy scratches on one side of his torso.

Sebastian held him as he came, his breathing still harsh and ragged, stroking Jim's back and sides, really any part of him - he was soft and warm, even if a little awkwardly angular. He grinned and kissed Jim's bottom lip as he relaxed and broke away, stroking over the lines Jim had made. "That's nothing, they'll fade. Just little kitten-stripes, trust me, I've had far worse."

Jim nodded, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out and tossed the condom out in the bin. He looked Sebastian up and down, enjoying the view. His eyes were drawn to Sebastian's erection and he smirked, crawling back until he was in Sebastian's lap. He sat straight, challenging. "Moran." He watched the way the name jolted across the soldier's skin. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Sebastian watched as Jim threw the condom away, feeling oddly proud that he'd just been the first one Jim had ever fucked. Not only was it a slap in the face for Mags, it was also a little bit of his own self-worth back. His breath caught as Jim said his name again, and gave a question that was half an order. The sensible part of his brain knew that he should refuse, insist Jim slept, recovered, thought about the relationship he was getting into, but the sensible part of him was not hooked up to his libido so instead he gave a mock salute. "Whatever you like, sir." His free hand grabbed and squeezed at Jim's arse.

Jim chucked at Sebastian's reaction, he leaned in and kissed him, still trying to get his breath back. "Was that alright? I know you didn't come but I only had one hand so... I hope this makes up for it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, reaching up and covering Jim's mouth with his hand. "Shhh. Course it's alright. Do you really think I'd say no to a pretty little piece like you squirming all over my lap?" He tilted his head, considering Jim's shoulder and the best way to deal with it, he didn't want to cause him any more pain, but at the same time didn't want to demand that Jim put all the work in after the orgasm he'd just had. Picking Jim up, he deposited him on the bed with a kiss to his forehead. "Wait there ... and keep squirming that hot arse around. And keep calling me Moran." Heading to the bathroom he picked up the lube and another condom, sliding it over his cock as he came over. "Right ... now ..." He looked Jim over, smirking, "Niiiice..."

Jim scowled as Sebastian covered his mouth with his hand. He normally would have bitten down, just to be difficult but he was oddly relaxed and couldn't be arsed to cause trouble like he normally would have. He made a muffled noise as Sebastian tipped him back onto the bed. Jim smirked a bit when Sebastian asked to be called by his last name, he was pleased at having guessed that right. He flushed a bit under Sebastian's gaze, feeling exposed. "Definitely your type then?" Jim asked peevishly. He wasn't sure he'd be letting that go anytime soon. It was so much more fun holding it over the other man's head.

Sebastian frowned, unsure why Jim didn't seem too happy. He'd thought he was being pretty sexy, and preventing Jim from saying silly things, but apparently not, rolling his eyes he slid one lubed finger into Jim's entrance, sliding it around to stretch him. "For some reason yes." He answered, "What about me then? Or do you always go for the big rough ones?"

Jim chucked and gasped as Sebastian's finger breached him. Darren hadn't been able to do as much damage as he'd have liked to but Jim was still sore from earlier. "Pretty much," Jim answered, straining. "Usually a bit richer though." He teased. There wasn't anything "usual" about Jim's dating history, he'd barely done enough to have a history at all. But he knew what he liked and Sebastian fit that pretty well—although he was quite a bit older than Jim, which was different.

Sebastian briefly bared his teeth, mistaking Jim's gasp for arousal and pressing deeper, not liking the reminder of the wealth he'd lost. "You shoulda met me in the past; twenty years ago I'd have swept a little college twink like you right off your feet. Taken you to embassy balls in a limo with champagne on tap." He gave a rueful sigh, tapping a second finger against Jim's entrance, while stroking himself with his other hand. "I lost my virginity in an embassy ballroom."

Jim's breath quickened and he felt himself stirring again already. Jesus, apparently he really needed to get laid more often. "Tell me about it," Jim whispered, curiosity always seemed to win out for him in the end, even when fighting against his arousal. He wanted to know though, wanted to hear about the extravagance and the higher life style like it was something out of a fairy tale. It was far enough away from where he was now that it practically was.

Sebastian grinned at him, "Oh wouldn't you like to know?" he notice Jim's cock twitching and smirked. Younger men were always the same. Reaching down, he flickered his tongue at the head. "You've got to remember I was a proper private school rugger bugger back then. Big blond bully all stroppy about being dragged to embassy events by my dad. And then at one, the Iranian ambassador started groping my arse behind a pot plant and all I could think of was how much it would piss my dad off."

Jim stretched his lower back out, careful about jostling his shoulder. His arse was still sore but not much, not with that thick blanket of warmth pressing down on him. Jim smiled contently, idly working out how long the pills were going to last and when he'd need to take more. "Did you really do it behind a potted plant?"

Sebastian laughed, carefully sliding the second finger in, watching Jim twitch and stretch underneath him and trying to control the powerful feelings that were rising up inside him. He wanted to protect Jim, to keep him safe, to stay with him, and he was having a hard time battering down those feelings back to his usual numbness. "Nah ... he groped the hell out of me then led me into a side room. Did it over a table in someone's study. Fucking hurt, but it was worth it for his face afterwards. God I think I lost that bloke his job though." He gave a laugh, flicking his tongue at Jim's cock again.

Jim's made a noise low in his throat as Sebastian added another finger and stretched him further. He watched Sebastian while he worked, noting the softness in his expression. "Probably should have if he was buggering minors at work events. Doesn't exactly send a good message." He hissed and tried to keep his hips still as Sebastian's tongue ran along his cock too briefly. "I didn't think to ask, are you okay? From today? I know it was kind of a mess. You didn't get in trouble with Mags did you?" It hadn't even occurred to Jim to ask until now, he'd been so wrapped up in his own shit. But he still didn't really know much about what happened with Sebastian, just that the other man had tackled Darren because he'd been hurting Jim and that he'd let Darren fuck him later as penance. Jim was still trying to wrap his head around that one.

It took Sebastian a minute to work out what Jim meant about getting into trouble today, then it all hit him again, unpleasently. Thinking of Mags while he was with Jim wasn't what he really wanted to do and his face twisted, "Nah, not in any real trouble. Just in sorta trouble. I'm not getting Paul again for a while." he looked at Jim and then suddenly broke into a big smile, "He told me not to fuck you. Heh. he told me to go back with Darren and to leave you alone - he wants you curled up alone on a train right now." It felt liberating, even though he knew he'd be in all sorts of trouble when Mags found out.

Jim scowled thinking through Magnussen's game. "That's fucked up. I wasn't—planning on fucking you. I wasn't even planning on going home with you." But when he walked in on Sebastian and Darren he'd known there were only a few things that could get Sebastian to drop what he was doing and leave. "I was just going in to check on you before I went home." Jim's face lit up in realization. "That fucker. He knew what you two were doing in there, that's why he told me to see you. That manipulative prick." Jim didn't know if he should be impressed or irritated he hadn't seen it before. To be fair to himself, he'd had a rather busy day.

"Course he knew what we were doing in there." Sebastian scowled, his fingers twisting a bit harshly and then leaning down to suck the head of Jim's cock in apology. "We do it - do it a lot. Specially after he's had a go at us. The first time, Mags asked Darren to fuck me but after that we just got in the habit. Releases the tension." He sighed, knowing it sounded horrendously weak. "Look can I just get on with fucking you?"

Jim tensed all over when Sebastian jabbed his fingers into his sore insides, biting down on a noise that he knew wouldn't be sexy. He relaxed a bit as Sebastian popped the head of his cock in his mouth. The mixture of pain and then pleasure went to Jim's head. "'S not your fault," He mumbled and ran a hand through Sebastian's hair. "You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one that asked stupid questions." Jim smiled encouragingly and nodded, willing to do just about anything if it meant Sebastian could shake the self-deprecation and go back to the way he'd been a minute ago.

The little whine Jim made made Sebastian moan, sucking a little harder on the head of Jim's cock and rubbing back against his hand as it carded through the blond strands of his hair. The fingers inside Jim twisted together, stretching him slowly, knowing that he'd be big and lasting a while longer. "I did plenty wrong..." he mumbled around Jim's cock, "Disobeyed Mags, left Darren mid-fuck, 's gonna come crashing down at some point."

"Fuck both of them. Not—literally. Just-" It was a lot harder to think with Sebastian's mouth around his cock so he squirmed away. "If you really cared you wouldn't have done those things. You wouldn't have let me come back with you, you would have told me to go fuck myself in the bathroom. But you didn't because despite all of Cam's bragging, you've still got something in here" Jim tapped at Sebastian's head lightly, "telling you to cause hell, buck the system. You aren't an animal, you can't actually be 'tamed' or whatever. And it shows. Anytime you act out, Cam comes down hard on you because you're fighting it and that scares him. Because one day you're going to be pushed too far and everything that you've tried to smother with booze and cigarettes and sex, all of your rage and indignation, is going to come roaring back. And that's the day that Magnussen stops breathing."

Sebastian practically froze, his breath harsh in the silence that Jim's words left behind. Every one of them, he knew, was true, but admitting it, admitting that he'd sunk so low, particularly to Jim, was another step entirely. Slowly, his fingers pulled away, and he lifted his head, his eyes dark as they stared at Jim and then without saying a word he stood up, headed over to the kitchen, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pushing the window open he let the cold air in as he leant his hands on the window ledge, the cigarette drooping between his fingers as he blew the smoke out. "Just get to sleep kid." He managed eventually, voice quiet. "Have a wank if you need to."

Jim watched conflicting emotions flash across Sebastian's face before he shut down and his expression went blank. Jim wasn't happy with that. He hadn't worked so hard just to be closed out now. "Finish your cigarette and come back to bed." Jim ordered as he shivered in the cold. The temperature cleared some of the warm blanket from his mind and left him feeling stiff and sore.

Sebastian took another deep inhale of the cigarette, trying to process the thoughts swirling around inside his head half tempted, as always, to get drunk and stuff them all back down again into the darkness. Alcohol would help, but he knew that being smashed and horny around a vulnerable student would only end badly. He gave a snarl, bad tempered at having to face this now, after so many years numb. "Shut the fuck up and get to sleep. Get the duvet over yourself, it stinks but it's warm..."

"I don't like repeating myself." Jim bit out coolly, raising his voice but not matching Sebastian's volume. "You can fucking look at me when you're speaking to me." Jim watched the way the muscles in Sebastian's back tensed repeatedly, like he was fighting something back. He didn't know the man well enough to feel confident that he was toeing the line and wouldn't accidentally set him off. But Jim wasn't interested in going back to what Sebastian had been before, numb and repressed.

He was still hard, after all, and Jim's /voice/ suddenly sounded like more than just a kid looking for a bit of rough. Sebastian felt his jaw clench, his fists clench, his body twitching as various muscles tried to respond in different ways. He took another drag on the cigarette and breathed out, not looking at Jim still as he muttered, "Never used to smoke..." and then his eyes dragged around to Jim, sitting on the bed with his arm wrapped up. "Then don't fucking repeat yourself."

Jim smiled toothily in response to Sebastian's reply. He was pleased to have sparked /something/ even if it was just irritation. "Put that out, it stinks. Come here." Jim tried to wrap himself in the duvet but it wasn't easy to get it around his shoulders with only one hand.

"Fucking make me." Sebastian growled, hanging onto the cigarette like it was his only lifeline. Walking away from the world Mags had tangled him up in meant walking into the complete unknown, not to mention the threats from solicitors and of course Magnussen himself. Watching Jim smiling was maddening and he snapped out, "You know you'll end up like this eventually, everyone does, even fucking Darren."

Jim stood suddenly, ignoring the dizziness that almost caused him to stumble, and marched up to Sebastian before smacking the cigarette out of his hand and throwing it out the open window. "That's what you want is it? Everyone to be dead inside too, because at least then there's no one who cares enough to call you out?"

Sebastian's hand was around Jim's throat before he'd properly thought about it, squeezing enough for a warning if not for any serious damage. "What the /fuck/ would you know, you're just some jumped up little fucker from Oxford, and I damn well bet you needed a scholarship to even get your grubby little boots in there." He glared at Jim, eyes dark, and then whimpered a 'fuck', pressing him tight against the kitchen wall and kissing him hard, one hand gently protecting his injured shoulder from behind.

Jim whimpered as a hand closed around his abused throat, aggravating the bruises already there. He kept from cringing away though, as Sebastian snarled and spit in his face. Jim didn't really listen to the words, they weren't important. He'd learned how to block out verbal abuse a long time ago. He gasped as Sebastian suddenly caved and started kissing him roughly and they backed up until Jim was pressed against a wall. Sebastian's warm hand buoyed Jim's injured shoulder and he was grateful and pleased that Sebastian hadn't lost control and forgotten himself despite his anger. Jim pressed back as much as he could with the dizzy spinning in his head. He took Sebastian's hand and placed it on his ass for balance as he hopped up and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. From up here Jim was actually higher up than Sebastian and he used the height to his advantage. He tugged Sebastian's hair back, exposing his neck and giving Jim better access to the man's mouth. He kissed him hard and couldn't hold back a noise as he plundered Sebastian's mouth.

Kissing Jim had been a half-desperate apology, and as slender legs wrapped around his waist Sebastian knew he was at least half forgiven. He made a grateful little noise into Jim's mouth, supporting him with both hands, one of them pressing and squeezing at his arse while slipping two fingers back in again. It felt like proper sex, the sort he hadn't experienced in front of the cameras, and he was grateful to Jim for providing it.

Sebastian was a man with too much vitality and he kept all of it belted down tightly in an effort at control. Jim didn't want that energy, those emotions, locked away. He wanted to see them surface. All Sebastian needed was an outlet for them and Jim was happy to fill that capacity. He tensed as Sebastian penetrated him with his fingers, not anticipating the intrusion. Jim turned his head to the side and latched his mouth onto Sebastian's neck, sucking and biting at the skin there while he tugged the other man's head back by the hair.

Sebastian gave a moan, gripping Jim harder as his fingers slid and worked him open, panting into his ear, "H-heh ... d-did you think I still wasn't going to fuck you? Crazy little shit." He knew that the kisses were fast turning into something that would mark, but in wild abandon he didn't care, in any way what so ever. The fingers yanking his hair back felt good, the warm body close felt good, and he pressed a third finger inside him, using most of his energy to stop slamming Jim down before he was ready.

"Ah—ahhh." He bit down on Sebastian's shoulder and tried to relax so he could take the stretch. After he'd adjusted and got comfortable Jim snorted, breaking away from Sebastian's shoulder, fully intending to tease the shit out of the other man. "Oh? What happened to 'Go the fuck to sleep Jim—wank off if you want to.'" Jim did a passable imitation of Sebastian's lower voice but he still sounded fucking ridiculous. Jim smiled and rocked gently, grinding against Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian moaned again as Jim bit, giving a dangerous grin as the young man teased him, "O-ohhh you better be careful you little bastard, those are dangerous words to a man about to spear you with his cock." He squeezed Jim's arse a few more times, then moved him gently into position, reaching up briefly to tap the head of his cock, "God you young things, all stamina..." He slid Jim down onto himself, despite his threats taking it slow and making sure Jim seemed reasonably happy about it.

Jim groaned and arched his back, there was a little discomfort but mostly it just felt fucking amazing. "Says the man who—fuck, has maintained an erection for about an hour now." Jim's voice came out thready and strained, his body worked to keep himself braced against the wall without sliding at all. "You're fucking crazy." Jim breathed.

"Hasn't been that long, don't flatter yourself." Sebastian nibbled at Jim's bottom lip and licked under his eyes, checking for no traces of salt or tears, "Mmm ... you're doing fucking amazing... god..." He gave it a few moments for Jim to adjust, holding him up and making sure his shoulder was out of danger, before he bounced him gently, and fuck it felt so good he had to quickly do it again, harder, "Nnnn ... jesus fuck this is better than any whore."

Jim gasped for air, his whole body shook a little and he clenched down around Sebastian instinctually. Jim tisked and flicked Sebastian's ear irritably, "Thanks so much for that glowing recommendation." He wasn't mad, just thought Sebastian's lack of social awareness was hilarious.

Sebastian moaned, not really listening, pressing Jim closer and sliding him up and down, bouncing him against his cock and moaning hard. "Oh shittttt..." He smirked as Jim looked irritated, kissing over his face and biting his earlobe, "Oh hush you sweet little innocent student. You concentrate on riding my cock and getting your hot little dick hard, leave thinking for the big boys."

Jim rolled his eyes good naturedly, "You've been spending too much time with Darren." But he rolled his hips obediently, leveraging himself up and down, trying to meet Sebastian's thrusts. "I work in porn now, how innocent can I really be?" He thought it was incredibly funny to try and get words out of Sebastian when he was like this, mostly because his enunciation went to hell and everything he said ended up sounding like a long moan.

"Unhhh ... you are innocent as fuck..." Sebastian gasped out, just trying to speak was a trial, and he'd never known anyone who liked speaking as much as Jim. Grabbing hard at his hip he started thrusting faster, bringing himself up to climax but also hoping to shut Jim the hell up. "Y-yyou h-hardly work in porn - h-haven't even been f-fucked on film yet ... s-shit wish I'd got at you with that paddle... unhhh.."

Jim laughed but didn't ask Sebastian anymore questions, he wouldn't be getting anything coherent out of him anyways. Instead he tried to access the warm floating feeling, let it wash over him and dull his mind enough to focus on the feeling of Sebastian's cock in his ass and his hands on his body. He came down hard over and over again against the other man's body, and he kissed Sebastian with his teeth and tongue.

He could tell Jim was still part out of it with the drugs, and if he'd been thinking clearly Sebastian would have been suspicious that John had prescribed something that was keeping Jim floating for so long. He wasn't thinking clearly though, just bounced Jim over and over while the orgasm built inside him and then suddenly pinned Jim to the wall with a roar, thrusting hard and quick inside him before spilling into the condom, shaking and gasping, his hands gripping tight enough to leave finger-print bruises against Jim's arse. "Fuuuuuck!"

Jim yelped as his shoulders slammed against the wall but he cut the noise off part way through, biting down on his mouth. Sebastian thrust up into him a few more times and Jim held him tightly as he shook from orgasm. Jim was a little worried that he'd get dropped and clung tighter with his good hand, his nails digging into the back of Sebastian's neck in warning. Sebastian gasped into Jim's neck and he decided he liked the feeling of his warm breath against his skin. "You alright?"

Sebastian kept hold of Jim, but his legs were shaking badly and he slid downwards, one hand leaning against the wall, until he was crouched down far enough to let Jim drop, and then to collapse and lean his back against the wall, panting hard, trying to breathe. Coming down from his orgasm meant facing a whole load of issues, so he tried to stay there for as long as possible, breathing light, grabbing the base of his dick and nodding and gulping frantically in response to Jim's question.

Jim hissed a bit in response to his sore ass touching the cold floor but it was a minor discomfort. His shoulder throbbed angrily and Jim decided he'd never let Doctor Watson find out about all of the stress he'd put on it. Somehow he didn't think he'd find much sympathy from him. Jim leaned against the wall next to Sebastian and glared a bit at his erection. He knew it wouldn't just go away on its own so he took himself in hand and slowly jerked himself off. He was used to it, Carl couldn't be arsed if Jim didn't orgasm while they had sex (which honestly wasn't very often) so if Jim was still hard by the end he'd usually find himself in the shower trying to get off quickly before climbing back into bed, Carl would already be passed out.

Sebastian looked at him slightly muzzily, frowned and then slapped Jim's hand away, "Ah fuck off, c'mon, who do you think I am?" Reaching across he gently stroked Jim's cock, sliding a thumb along the top and then stroking up and down, feeling his brain slot back into place as he came down and trying to block out the little litany of "fuckfuckfuck" running behind his eyes as he thought of everything; from the bite marks on his neck to the fingermarks on Jim's arse, that would irritate Magnussen.

Jim gasped and smacked the back of his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth. "S-sorry. I tried. You don't have to, I can just finish up in the shower if you'd like."

Seb gave a chuckle, shaking his head and leaning forward to lick at Jim's earlobe and whisper in his ear, "You know if you're ex wasn't dead I'd strangle him myself. Don't be sorry you silly little shit - now be a good student and cum for me nicely." He bit down on Jim's earlobe again and moaned gently.

Jim groaned and tried not to remember how Carl had looked up at him in those final moments, the panic in his eyes right before they went glassy and dull. "Fuck," he muttered unhappily and angrily pushed the image away. He opened his eyes and watched Sebastian, focusing on his big hands and the way they looked while wrapped around his cock. After a minute he wasn't able to contain himself any longer and he came over Sebastian's hand, the other man's words whispered in his ear.

Sebastian gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his fallen shirt and wiping his hand on it, then dropping it in Jim's lap for him to wipe up. Pushing himself up with a groan he headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a small glass of vodka and then after a quick think pouring out a glass for Jim as well. Putting it next to Jim he grabbed a robe from the bedroom that looked suspiciously like it had been stolen from set and flopped down onto the mattress, raising his glass to Jim, "Well. Here's to everything we just fucked up. And thank you."

Jim rolled his eyes and smiled but knocked back his drink anyway. "I don't know what you're so worried about. Is that why you've been all moody or are you always this pessimistic after you come?"

Sebastian flipped him off, patting the mattress next to where he was slumped, "C'mon, I'm guessing you're spending the night here, as I'm not about to drive you up to Oxford. And of course I'm bloody worried, never disobeyed Mags this badly before."

"Dunno…" Jim trialed off and finished his vodka and crossed to the bed before continuing. "I hit him yesterday. Like actually hit him. And sure my arm's half broken but 's not so bad. Disobedience isn't as bad. He probably suspects that you would go against him anyway, that's why he told you not to in the first place… cause he knew you wanted it."

"I wish I could've seen that." Seb smirked, switching the TV on and then throwing the remote into Jim's lap, not really caring what he wanted to watch. It was still just early evening and he was slightly confused as to what to do next. Staying in watching crap TV with a bottle of vodka didn't really seem appropriate entertaining, on the other hand, Jim seemed injured and pretty out of it still, certainly not up for clubbing. "Want to ... go anywhere?"

"'M hungry. Fuck." Jim tipped over into Sebastian's lap, which was his /intention/ of course. He smiled goofily as Sebastian's face spun above him. "Order in though. I'm knackered."

"What, you thought I was about to cook for you." Sebastian couldn't help smiling at Jim's head in his lap, "Fuck you, lightweight. Pizza or Chinese, what do you reckon? I'm not giving you a curry, might want to fuck you tomorrow morning as well."

"Feed me and you can do whatever you want." Jim frowned, trying to make a decision. "Pizza's cheaper," he said and he picked at a string dangling from Sebastian's robe. "'M not a light weight. I mean, /I am/. I don't actually weigh much. But I'm /not./" Jim really wasn't though! There was no way he'd be able to keep up with someone like Sebastian who probably poured vodka in his breakfast cereal or something, but Sebastian was just crazy like that. Jim had never felt like this, and never so fast either. He remembered the medication he took and looking back, he probably shouldn't have mixed liquor with whatever the fuck those little pills were. There wasn't any point getting a headache over it though, Jim just wouldn't drink anymore.

Sebastian chuckled, reaching for this phone and dialing, stroking Jim's hair with the other hand. "Look you've broken your arm, taken painkillers, had mind-blowingly amazing sex, courtesy of yours truly, and then washed it down with a vodka. Stop trying to make sense and stop talking. And I'll stop thinking about facing Mags tomorrow, alright?"

Jim stretched out and got comfortable, settling his head against Sebastian's thigh. "Just don't tell him, stupid. Why's he got to know?" Jim thought it was rather a hopeless argument, Sebastian would just /look/ guilty, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"Fuck I'm not going to tell him!" Sebastian shook his head at Jim and then patted Jim's head again to get him to quieten down as the man on the other end ordered, "Meat feast and a ..." he looked down at Jim and decided he was in no state to think sensibly, "Margerita. And two bottles of coke, yeah that's the one." He flipped the phone off and then stroked Jim's hair again. "He'll know. He always does. But I won't tell him, wouldn't drop you in it like that."

Jim hummed and blinked heavily, watching the TV but not really comprehending what he was looking at. "Doesn't matter really, he never told /me/ I couldn't fuck you. Probably because he knew I'd go out and do it just to spite him. 'S still weird though. He doesn't think Darren's dangerous to you, but I am? That's almost funny it's so fucked up."

"It's nothing to do with /danger/ you twat ... it's manipulation. After I'd been used he wanted me to hook up with some big bruiser as a consolation prize - he wanted that to be my go-to to come down from the shit he gave me. Fuck knows maybe he wanted us to be lovers, or maybe he knew we wouldn't. But with you - he wanted you to be alone, and in pain, and maybe thinking about what a relief it was for him to just be happy with you making twink flicks." Sebastian poured another shot of vodka. "Fuck knows what he thinks, but he's using and moulding you every second he's in contact with you, and even most of the time he /isn't./"

"That was really smart Seb." Jim couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing. "Sorry! It's good, and useful I just can't—fuck. Make sense of it right now. Later when my brain doesn't feel like soup. I'll absolutely remember." Jim quieted down and settled against Sebastian's leg again. "He's really smart you know. Cunning. I can usually run circles around people, more or less, but he's… thorough. He's very good at what he does."

"He's the fucking best at what he does." Sebastian replied darkly, still patting and petting Jim and just hoping that when the kid came down and woke up he wouldn't be too horrified at what they'd done...


	5. The Morning After Pill

Jim groaned and rolled over as he woke up the next morning. /Fuck/ he hurt. It felt like his whole body ached in some way or another and his head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it while he slept. God and his /shoulder./ It felt hot all over and it ached with sharp bursts of pain running down his nerves anytime he moved it. He knew that he hadn't rebroken it but last night had been fucking stupid, as gentle as Sebastian had tried to be. He hadn't felt this shitty in a while, not since Carl passed. Jim sat up, trying not to shift the bed too much and biting down on any pained noises so as not to wake Sebastian. He wobbled on his feet, hissing at the bright light streaming through the window they hadn't bothered to close last night. Jim checked his phone first thing automatically and saw that he had a missed message from Magnussen. "Fuck's sake!" He whispered irritably as he opened the message.

I've heard rather a nasty rumour about you and my pet Tiger, Richard. –CAM

You know how rumours are. Usually spread by little people feeling jealous and insecure. JM

I wouldn't call Darren that little. Please don't tell me you've damaged my Tiger, and bring him in for work this morning. –CAM

Darren is about as small a person as it gets, don't pretend you don't know it. JM

Fuck do I care about his work schedule? JM

He was ridiculously easy to tame, that is true. But unless you want to let him loose on your Sebastian I'd bring him in nice and cleaned up. I'll give you some more painkillers to get you through next week. -CAM

It's his business if he comes into work or not, but he mentioned going in yesterday. You can probably expect him. JM

How generous. What's the catch? JM

There's no catch, I want you to be well enough to earn me some money next weekend. There's certainly an exchange - get my Tiger here on time or he'll end up with a few stripes that won't come off. -CAM

Fine, I'll be there. Anything else? JM

Just make sure he's there. And unmarked. Despite how tempting it is. -CAM

Alright, I won't do anything to him this morning. JM

Good boy. He's already in enough trouble for going home with the wrong whore. -CAM

Right. If it makes you feel any better he probably kept me from being kidnapped off the tube and murdered in the woods or something. But I can see how that might have been in your favor. JM

You would not have been kidnapped by anyone you silly boy you were followed home. -CAM

Careful CAM, people will say we're in love. JM

I doubt anyone would make that mistake. Now wake him up and get ready. I hope your shoulder doesn't hurt too badly. -CAM

Your concern is appreciated, as always. We'll be there. JM

Jim threw his phone on top of his bag angrily and dug through it, looking for the jar Magnussen gave him yesterday. He wasn't in any mood to fuck around so he grabbed four pills from the jar and swallowed them dry, grimacing at the taste. He tucked the pot back in his back and stood up, smiling despite himself, at the picture Sebastian made all tangled up in the blanket. "Sebastian? Sebastian. Time to go in for work. Come on, we need to shower."

Sebastian groaned, rolled over and banged his head against the pillow, frowning and reaching out to try and grope at Jim, "Unh ... why did you move ... you were warm..." Sighing he rubbed his eyes, giving Jim a tired grin. While he would've loved to have a quickie with a whole day of filming it was probably best not to waste his energy or stamina. "Alright ... fuck are you going in for? It'll look suspicious as hell if we both troop in together?"

"Cam already texted. Told me he wants me to come in to get my shoulder looked over. Said he knew I was here already because he had me followed last night. Not totally sure I believe it, but I didn't technically confirm anything anyway." Jim set about throwing their things together before the shower, waiting for Sebastian to get up properly.

Sebastian woke up at that, growling and feeling his good mood rapidly drop away. "Shit. No way anyone was following us. I always check. Bet he just took what Darren said and made a lucky guess." He was mostly convinced he was right and looked at Jim's crumpled clothes with an awkward face, "Ergh, sorry kid. You can change at home I guess, none of my stuff will fit you."

"It's fine. I'll borrow a zip up hoodie if you have one. Easier to get on and off with the sling." Jim would just wear the same trousers, he wouldn't be at the studio very long hopefully. "Come on, help me get this damn thing off." Jim said, indicating the sling. He moved to the bathroom where he'd be able to see the damage better in the mirror.

Sebastian trailed after him, undoing the sling with the practiced air of someone who'd done it before and then carefully helping Jim tug on a clean hoodie. "You look alright. Bit ... battered, but nothing the police will stop you for." Switching on the water he got into the small shower, looking over his body for his own damage, rather annoyed that other than the slight hickey marks there was nothing. "You better get better at marking your possessions."

Jim laughed, unzipping the hoodie and shucking it off so that he could shower. He felt disgusting and wanted a good scrub before he went in today. He stepped in under the spray and bristled as the water pressure ran over his bruises. "Mags is already going to be upset about the ones I did leave, he told me not to mark you up for the scene today. If anyone asks, just tell them last night you had the best whore of your life. Cam will get the joke." Jim said bitterly, reaching out for the soap and scrubbing it over himself while he tried to keep his bad arm as still as possible.

"I've had whores. You're not a whore." Sebastian said quietly, taking the soap off Jim and running it all over and around his skin, grinning as it gave him the chance to feel all over the lovely firm little body. "Mmm ... wouldn't mind another evening though..." it was said with a hint of regret, he still wasn't sure whether Jim really did see him as anything more than a quick bit of rough to get him through porn filming.

"You say that now, not sure you'll feel the same way after Darren takes yesterday out on your hide." Jim relented though and pressed the top of his head into Sebastian's chest. "I told you, feed me and I'm yours." He joked. "But really though, don't fuck Darren anymore. Outside of scenes I mean. I don't share with people I actively dislike that much. Besides, it's no great loss. If he can't keep hold of someone my size he's pretty ineffectual as a dominant anyway."

Sebastian blinked, not sure whether he'd just taken in a stray or been adopted himself, either way it was pretty surreal. "You want me to refuse Darren?" The phrase, "But CAM wants-" surfaced in his mind but he really, really couldn't bring himself to be quite pathetic enough to say it. "Sure, he was getting old anyway." It would be a wrench, he knew, there was something strangely soothing about Darren's brand of muscular pain, but for now he was happy to promise, half convinced that Jim's infatuation wouldn't last forever. "He'll get me during shoots though, I'm afraid."

Jim nodded, "Him and everyone else. No point in either of us getting snippy about who's fucking who during scenes. Fuck anybody you like on your own time, I just don't like him. Also I take joy in denying him something he thought belonged to him. Idiot." Jim was still pleased that he'd earned enough of Sebastian's regard to warrant any concessions at all. "Wash my hair?" Jim turned and leaned his back against Sebastian's chest, mindful of the heavy bruising on the back of his shoulder. He wasn't as sore anymore and he thought the drugs might be kicking in.

Sebastian grabbed the shower gel and squirted it over Jim's hair, suddenly wishing he still did have a big house to take Jim to - all opulence and richness and fancy big baths big enough to have sex in. There wasn't even any way he could save, the solicitors took care of that. Sighing, he rubbed the gel into Jim's hair, watching it foam up. "Not sure I /belong/ to Darren ..." the implication that he now belonged to Jim pleased him, although he gave a short laugh at the thought he was so excited about being 'owned' by a short injured Irishman. "Oh fuck ... please don't think I was always this pathetic, i used to run a regiment."

Jim scowled despite how good the fingers through his hair felt. "He called you a dick cosy and said you were his whore. You don't actually belong to him, but he sure thinks you do. He's in for a rude awakening either way." Jim turned and looked at Sebastian in confusion, "I don't think you're pathetic. How long have you been doing this? A long time, right? And you've still managed to keep this" Jim tapped the side of Sebastian's head, "on mostly straight. I've only been doing this two weeks and I already practically want to kill myself. You aren't pathetic, you're—durable. Adaptable. It's fascinating."

Sebastian looked down at him, then sighed, filled the soap holder with water and dumped it on Jim's head. "Might have been better if I had killed myself. This isn't adapting, this is dying in slow motion. Look at me - living in this shit-hole, bending over at CAMs orders, every spit of money I own goes off to paying out debts which I didn't even run up." He patted down Jim's hair, managing a small smile, "But yeah, Darren will be pissed and it'll be a finger up for Mags. Darren's the one whose meant to be holding the other end of the lead, not you."

Jim looked up, sighing. "Darren doesn't hold shit and neither do I really. Magnussen is the only one with any real power. Least with me you know I'm not going to throw you under the bus to save my own arse like Darren."

"If the only thing keeping your arse safe is me going under a bus for fucks sake don't hold back." Sebastian was rather enjoying washing Jim's hair, but they were also starting to run late so he switched off the shower with a sigh, grabbed a hand towel and started to dry it. "You've got a whole life ahead of you, I've already pissed most of mine up the wall, why do you think I smoke? The thought of living to fucking eighty would kill me." He grabbed a bigger towel and wrapped it around his waist, trailing out to the lounge and pulling some reasonably-smelling clothes out of the bedroom.

Jim didn't bother fitting his arm through the sleeve of the hoodie, just put it back in the sling and tugged the zipper up over it. He went in the other room and pulled on his jeans and shoes too, it's a challenge but he did okay. "Mags doesn't seem to mind having the shit beat out of you, he can't seem to manage that with me. Besides, I do enough fucking up on my own that. Fact, I can't think of a single time you've actually gotten me in trouble. This is going to be… what? Third time you've been blamed for something I've done. That's got to be some kind of record."

Sebastian grinned, pulling his own clothes on and then patting Jim on the head, "Yeah, complete trouble-maker you are. He's being careful with you because you're smart - he can't trap you as easily as he did with me. Also I think he likes watching Darren get hit with a wrench, not many people can do that. Let's hit the jeep."  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trip to the studio was uneventful and they spent the time idly chatting. Jim tried to think through and plan for his face off against Magnussen today but his mind wasn't running with its usual speed and precision. Jim blamed it on the fact that he hadn't had any coffee this morning. If Jim was ever going to stop playing defensively and actually try and get a leg up on Mags he'd need to pick Sebastian's brain further for everything he knew about the studio, how it ran, all of Magnussen's tactics, and everything he knew about the other people there. It was always good to know what your resources were. Jim knew one of the major reasons that Cam wanted to keep him isolated was because he wanted to control what information Jim had.

He was feeling better after his meds, nothing at all like how he'd felt this morning- like that tin man from the Wizard of Oz, all dented and joints rusted together. The shower had done wonders. His arse was sore from yesterday but it wasn't a totally uncomfortable feeling, it was just enough that he was privately glad he wouldn't be expected to scene today. The bruises on his face had been light and today they were almost gone, the swelling in his nose had gone down considerably and he actually sounded mostly normal when he spoke. His throat and shoulder were still pretty marked up and they hurt but Jim thought even that would improve after a few days.

The jeep pulled up to the car park and Jim got out and stretched a bit. He knew he should probably wait and come in a bit later, after Sebastian so it wasn't quite so obvious they came in together but he couldn't be arsed. Magnussen already had a good idea what had happened and there was no point trying to fool someone with that level of intelligence, not when they'd already left him plenty of clues. Oh Jim would still deny it, of course. Getting Sebastian in further trouble wasn't anything he was interested in doing. He was slightly nervous for the other man and the scene he'd be doing with Darren today. Jim wasn't sure if threatening Darren would help or if it would just encourage him to act worse. If he was honest with himself, warning the other man was just an excuse so that Jim'd have a reason to make his life miserable when he acted out later. He resigned himself to being as well behaved as possible and just rolling with the punches as they came. If Darren couldn't be trusted to keep his hands to himself, well… Jim didn't think he really /needed/ hands anyway.

Sebastian got out of the jeep, glancing into the studio to check that Magnussen wasn't looking their way before ruffling Jim's hair and planting a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Alright, I'll go shower and I suspect I'll need to clean out. No way I'm topping after that little stunt. You go see Mags then and find out what he wants from you..." He gave Jim an anxious glance as they walked in, quickly hiding it. Darren was scowling on the warehouse set, looking up and then looking away sullenly as Sebastian entered.

John was there, with his usual slightly nervous and slightly resigned look, and hurried over to Jim, "Alright, into the office. I'll check out your shoulder and see if it's doing alright."

Jim nodded happily and reached out to grab Sebastian's wrist, "Don't let him push you around, yeah?" He said, indicating Darren with his chin.

"I have to do what I need to on set..." Sebastian muttered back, frowning a bit, looking confused. Darren was looking seriously sulky, which meant that whatever was going down today didn't mean free range on Seb's arse.

Magnussen stalked over looking at them both and giving a faint smile, "So the two little lovebirds are here? And on time. Richard - into the office, let John sort you out. Sebastian, wash and change, no need for enema. Script is with the camera-man. Go."

Jim raised his eyebrows and looked over at Sebastian questioningly. "Guess he was in more trouble from yesterday than we thought." Jim let go of Sebastian's wrist and made his way to Cam's office with John. "Sorry you had to come in again, I know today's supposed to be your day off. Thanks by the way, for doing this. It helps not having to make up a story to someone in A&amp;E."

"It's fine I ... rearranged my plans." John said in a slightly tight voice, looking up at Magnussen who had lost the smile but simply gazed down at them both. Quickly John looked away, turning to Jim and undoing the knot, frowning as he noticed it had changed. "You took this off for a shower? It would have been better not to ..." he pressed cool light fingers over the bruising, his frown deepening, "It's ... better but it's been under quite a lot of strain. You really need to rest it."

Behind them there was a quiet, "Is that so?" From CAM.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jim said, ignoring Magnussen's smart remark. "I haven't had any problems with it really, besides this morning when I woke up but it's fine now, doesn't hurt any." Jim worked at keeping his expression clean of any defensiveness he was feeling, being checked over with Magnussen in the room.

"Right..." John looked as if he didn't fully believe him, but also as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "I've also been asked to check your, uh, your rectal area after what Darren did to you yesterday." Now John was determinedly not looking at him. "If you could lie on the table on your front I'll just do a quick examination. What happened yesterday was unacceptable, and won't happen again." The words were parroted, and it was clear they came from Magnussen. From the studio, Darren gave a roar of pain.

He turned to Magnussen in shock. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jim bit out sharply, unnerved by Darren's noise. "I'm fine. No blood, not even sore. He barely touched me."

Magnussen raised an eyebrow. "Brook, I am not having my actors potentially injured on set. You will have all week to heal, which I suggest you do in /Oxford/ where your shoulder is likely to face less ... /strain/. Next week you will be working with Paul, on a short little mostly scriptless piece of fluff. Before you do this, I would like my Doctor to check that you're not going to get any unwanted infections. Get on the table."

"This is a fucking farce," Jim hissed out, bristling with indignation. "You couldn't care less if anyone gets hurt, or was yesterday supposed to be a walk in the park? You got my shoulder fucked up in the first place, what exactly am I being punished for? I haven't done anything wrong." Jim wasn't going to go quietly, Magnussen would have to do worse than that before Jim would get on the fucking table.

"He's not punishing you..." John managed quietly before Magnussen held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Weyland? You may leave." John looked like he wanted to ask a question, but eventually just gave Jim a pat on his good shoulder, grabbed his bag, and left. Magnussen walked around the desk, sitting down in his chair and tugging open the drawer without looking at Jim. Taking out another pot of the pills he slid it across the table. "Can you blame me for being curious? For wanting to know what a boy like you took from my Tiger? What you gave him, what you promised him, and what you delivered." Watery eyes looked back up at Jim. "Take those when you feel pain. And try to stop getting poor Sebastian into trouble."

"If you really cared about keeping him out of trouble you would have told me he was off limits instead of giving the two of us conflicting instructions." Jim reached out and grabbed the bottle before Magnussen could take it back. "You can be curious all you like, doesn't mean it's any of your business. What I do and who, if anyone, I fuck outside of this place is on my time."

Magnussen looked at him, eyes briefly narrowing and then leaned back in the chair. "You are very insubordinate for a silly boy with no power. Go. I'll see you next week. Fuck who you like, but make sure your shoulder is better."

Jim smirked, "I'm told it's part of my charm." He stood and placed the bottle of pills in his bag. "I'll take care of it, I'm not interested in being in pain any longer than necessary." With that he ducked out of the office and looked across the studio to the set Sebastian was working on. "Shit."

Darren was bent over the table, arse in the air, grabbing at the table and yelping while Sebastian practically hammered a wide silver plug inside him, growling insults all the time. It didn't even seem to have a plot, the website featured it as just two big naked guys taking it in turns brutalizing each other. Today it was clearly Darren's turn to take it, his head pulled back by the hair, one ankle chained in place to stop him moving.

Jim stood and watched for a few minutes, taking on the scene impassively. At one point Darren looked up and Jim made sure to smile and wink at him before turning and leaving out the front door.

While it had been fairly fun getting a go at Darren, Seb hadn't enjoyed it as much as usual; too jumpy about not yet being punished, and too wary of the promise he'd made to Jim. And once he saw the script for Wednesday, he realised just why Jim had been let go so early...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Stinging Nettles

Kid, I fucked up. Sorry. -SM

What did you do? JM

Slept with Darren. Off-set. Fuck I know you told me not too it just got... complex. -SM

Explain. JM

Fuck I dunno - I was hurting he was there we fucked alright? What you think I'm proud of it? -SM

Did you tell him no? JM

I dunno. Probably. Initially. -SM

And he fucked you anyway? JM

I mighta sorta asked him to. -SM

Fucks sake why the hell do I owe you anything anyway! -SM

Shit, I'm so sorry. -SM

Alright then, there's not anything I can do about that, is there? JM

No. -SM

I'm, uh, I'm on the train. To Oxford. –SM

It's a lovely town I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. JM

Plenty of clubs to pick someone up at. JM

'S a city. 'M not out clubbing I can barely walk. -SM

I'll ... uh ... get myself into a hostel when I get there. -SM

Fucks sake just come over. Magdalen College, St. Swithuns building room IV09. JM

T-thanks. Do, uh, do you have money to pay a taxi? -SM

I'll pick you up at the station. JM

Sure. And thanks. –SM  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim stood outside the station entrance waiting with a cab. He'd walked to save on fare, it wasn't far at all but he realized that Sebastian was likely to be in shitty condition if he couldn't make the fifteen minute walk. It was already dark out and he leaned back against the cab with his arms crossed, waiting quietly.

Sebastian limped out of the train, with the holdall he'd bought into work that afternoon He felt light-headed, a bit strange, straightening up and trying to walk normally when he saw Jim. There were scratches from tree-bark along his face, and he managed a half grin. "Hey kid. Thanks... I." He couldn't really think of anything worthwhile to say so settled for another "Thanks."

Jim looked Sebastian over but there wasn't much he could tell about the other man's injuries when he was still dressed. He was limping badly and he had scratches on his face… not from anything sharp like fingernails… He nodded in response and opened the cab door, climbing inside. "Magdalen please, take us to the night gate." He said just loud enough so that the cabbie could hear him.

Sebastian collapsed down gratefully into the cab with a small whimper as he landed, feeling shitter than ever now he was actually sitting next to Jim. He hadn't really thought, filled with pain and self-loathing he'd just wanted to head to the only person who had made him feel marginally better. He kept quiet in the cab, shifting a little to ease the ache.

Jim got out as the cab pulled up to the college entrance, he turned and paid the cabbie, frowning a bit at his practically empty wallet. It was fine, he'd gotten by on less. He stepped up to the small wooden door tucked into the high stone walls and pulled out his key. "Be quiet and try not to look too suspicious, alright? We aren't really supposed to bring other people back to the dorms." The door opened with a low creak and Jim held it open for Sebastian and made sure the door was closed tightly behind them. He led them passed a building covered in jasmine vines and under an archway out of the stone building. This led to the quad and they walked along side it until they came to the door to the St. Swithuns building. Jim used another metal key to get past the heavy wooden doors and led them up a series of stone steps. The steps had wear on them from thousands of students' tread and water damage from when the showers regularly flooded the stairwell. Jim was glad there weren't any puddles or slippery steps tonight, Sebastian barely made the walk as it was. They came to his door and Jim checked the open stairwell and short hall to make sure that no one was out to see them before he unlocked his door and ushered Sebastian inside.

Sebastian headed up the stairs as fast and quietly as he could, slipping into the room and leaning heavily against the wall. His breath came in little gasps as he calmed himself down, eventually opening his eyes and saying calmly but firmly, "What. The hell. Did you do. To Mags. That was fucking agony."

Jim scowled and opened his mini-fridge, grabbed a cold bottle of water and lobbed it to Sebastian. "I haven't done anything. I haven't heard from him all week."

"Well he's not pissed at me." Sebastian couldn't help snapping a little as a cold bottle of water hit him in the shoulder. Scowling he slid down the wall, folding up in a little heap at the bottom, "'S fine. I'll sleep here then get out of your hair. Four days before fucking up, that's a bloody record."

"No, get up. Get on the bed." Jim indicated the tiny twin with a thin plastic covered mattress. It wasn't great but it was what the school provided. It was made up neatly with a single pillow at the head. He opened up the small hidden cabinet built into the window seat and dug out his med kit. "Strip. And drink your god damn water."

Sebastian glared at him, picked up the water, dropped it again and unzipped his hoodie. "Fuck that, I need a vodka." The hoodie was still protectively wrapped around his body. "We did an outdoor shoot."

"Well I hope you can manage your way to the Sainsbury's across the bridge because I don't keep booze in here." Jim opened up the kit on the end table next to the bed and turned on his reading lamp to give him some extra light. "Sorry, was I unclear or are you just shite at following directions? Get on the bed."

"Fuck you..." Sebastian mumbled, still sitting in a defiant little pained heap at the end of the bed. "Fuck you and fuck Mags. He's just some poxy two-bit director who likes fucking around with other people's lives and you're a stupid little whore who's fucking up his life by playing at being a porn star. 'S that why you went to my place? Was it fun, hanging out with a bit of rough and giving out orders? Don't blame you, I know the fucking feeling, remember I wasn't always this..."

Jim wouldn't dignify that with a reply, just watched Sebastian coolly until he was finished. He got out a cotton ball, doused it in hydrogen peroxide and pressed it hard against the scratches on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian glared at him, twitching and letting out a whimper as the peroxide pressed at the grazes covering his face. Looking slightly shameful he peeled off the hoodie. He'd been beaten, clearly, with branches and switches, the lines marked over his chest and back, with bruising around his nipples. Standing up he pushed his jeans down, revaling similar damage along with bruising and blood around his arse, collapsing face down on the bed in silence.

Jim couldn't quite control his expression, but kept his head cool as he assessed Sebastian's injuries. "Do you want to use the shower or have me clean you up? I'll warn you, the shower's up another level, which means more stairs and its cold as fuck in there until you really get the water going. Old stone buildings means there's not much in the way of heating." He was rambling so he bit down on the rest.

"I'm not fucking moving." Seb muttered, his own shame and disappointment at himself turning into a sort of sulky anger. Jim's expression was hard to take - after all he was meant to be the strong and powerful one, not the one that needed looking after. "It looks worse than it feels, least the nettle rash went down."

Jim tisked but walked to his in-room sink and filled a small bucket with soap and warm water. He grabbed a rag and sat on the bed. He dunked the flannel in the water and wrung it out a bit before starting on Sebastian's shoulders. "This might sting. Tell me what happened."

Sebastian's shoulders twitched and flinched as the water fell across the cuts and grazes and he sneered at the question, his fists gripping at the sheets underneath him, "Why... you wanna jerk off to it?"

"Yup, and I'm going to come all over your back and rub my semen in your wounds." Jim said in the driest tone he could muster. He turned his head to look Sebastian in the eye, "Get the fuck over yourself." Jim went back to cleaning dirt and blood off his back.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat at the words, and then he started to laugh, tired and exhausted. "Yeah, yeah, cheeky little fuck. It was an outdoor scene - lots of branches, switches and nettles. Darren tied me round a tree and had a damn field day with it, making up for last Sunday. They cut me down eventually, Darren helped me into the showers." He glared at the far wall, "Wrapped an arm round me, all the usual 'well fucking done soldier' then we rutted around on the tiles for a bit. Then he kicked me out so I just walked to the nearest underground station and got the next train. Knew I'd get to Oxford eventually. Knew I'd have to tell you..."

Jim soaked the towel again and started on Sebastian's arse, going more carefully here. "Well, Magnussen got what he wanted anyway. He'll be pleased. I'm sure I'll get a text within the next few hours."

Sebastian felt something leaden drop into his stomach at Jim's words, and as the other started running the towel coldly, clinically and mildly uncomfortably along the curve of his ass. He had fucked up. Not just with Jim, but with Magnussen as well, and he wondered partly whether he was just a piece being played between the two of them. Giving a little growl he turned onto his back with a hiss of pain, grabbing Jim's wrist and twisting it almost to the point of breaking. "Magnussen got what he wanted" - he mimicked in a cruel mockery of Jim's Irish lilt, "Is that the main thing that fucking matters here? That bastard? You told me not to fuck Darren, and now you're acting like it doesn't fucking matter. Just bloody well get it over with already."

Jim almost cried out but experience told him not to and so he didn't, just held very very still, trying not to pull away like he wanted to. "I'm sorry," it was out before he could hold it back and Jim ducked his head, staring at the floor.

Sebastian let go of his wrist in shock at that, staring at him and properly seeing him - not another person trying to control him, not someone who would punish him for breaking a law - and however much he wanted that punishment, right now Jim was not going to give it. Jim was just a student - intelligent certainly, and quick, stubborn and sneaky, but still only a year or so away from being a teenager. "Oh fuck." He managed, before very gently pressing two fingers under Jim's chin and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, with bruised and bitten lips of his own.

He felt Sebastian's mouth on his and Jim wanted to pull away but instinct held him there, compliant and still. Jim's wrist throbbed but he knew better than to show it hurt him. "Sorry," he spoke against Sebastian's lips automatically.

Sebastian pulled back the instant he heard the word again, confused and slightly frightened, which was quickly turning to anger as he had no idea what to do in this situation. He stared at Jim in confusion and bafflement. "What the hell are you sorry for? I'm the one who went and slept with Darren. I'm the one who fucked up with Mags. And I'm the one expecting you to burst into my life like a fucking avenging angel and give me the right orders to get away from Magnussen." he could feel the certainty he'd had the last time they'd fucked slipping away. In Seb's flat it had been different, all comfortable and hot and grubby. But in this place, with the architecture reminding him of home, and making Jim look even more like a schoolboy, it was all wrong.

Jim felt Sebastian's words settle on him like a heavy weight across his shoulders. He wasn't sure—how was he supposed to… "I can't," he started helplessly but he shook his head a bit, trying to clear the earlier panic from it. "I can't—do this right now. One thing at a time." Jim refocused on cleaning Sebastian up and picked up the flannel with his last not-so-good-anymore shaking hand. The wrist was red and angry, it would probably bruise a bit. Jim hoped it would clear up in time for filming this weekend. He stared on washing Sebastian's chest as it was immediately in front of him.

Sebastian looked down at Jim' wrist, staring slightly dully as Jim washed the scratches and grazes on his chest. "What did you do." He said eventually, voice soft. "What's Mags got you over a barrel for? Because you shouldn't be involved in all this shit, you shouldn't have big crazy porn starts covered in switch-marks visiting your room and fucking you up. Tell me what it is, and if I can sort it."

"I did something bad," Jim took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm down a little. "It's all fine I probably—deserve this. I thought I got away with it, but then there was Magnussen- swooping in and… he knew. It's still better than prison." The whole time Jim spoke he kept his eyes on his work and rubbed the towel in a circular pattern across Sebastian's torso.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but Jim was practically hyperventilating so he decided not to press it. He shook his head, lying back down on the bed, not quite ready to roll over just yet. "You don't fucking deserve it. Not any of it. You should've been through a public school, smart and hot little thing like you, had it drummed into you that all you deserve is the very best in life - and if there's a problem it sure as hell isn't a problem with you. You're fucking perfect."

"I killed someone." The words were out before he could stop them. He couldn't stand to hear Sebastian say things like that. He had to know. It wasn't right to mislead him and keep lying to him. "I'm really not—this person that you've made up in your head."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment and then gave a chuckle, lifting Jim's chin again in an attempt to get the boy to look him in the eyes. "Just one? Huh, amateur. I was a soldier for four years. Who was it then, someone who deserved it?"

"My last boyfriend. Carl. I got him drunk when we were in the city and I led him down by the Thames that night and I held his head under water until he stopped breathing. The police thought it was an accident, that he fell in." Jim repeated the facts dully, still avoiding Sebastian's eyes. "Being a soldier isn't exactly the same as calculated murder."

"You don't know what I did when I was a soldier... they did actively throw me out the army you know." Sebastian grinned, unable to keep himself from sounding impressed. From what he'd heard, this 'Carl' had been a complete wanker and he was surprised that Jim had managed to deal with him so effectively. Reaching out for Jim's injured wrist he stroked it gently, "Maybe it's a good thing you don't have any vodka then, hmm? Did I just have a lucky escape?" He said it teasingly.

Jim softened a bit even if he was still feeling tense and awkward. "I'm not going to kill you. I only offed him because he told me we were going to get married. So as long as you don't propose you're probably fine." He tried for levity but the joke fell horribly flat.

"Wasn't planning on it." For some reason he looked at Jim differently now he knew that the boy had committed murder. This wasn't just some brat trying to talk the talk, Jim had actually done it, held a man's head underwater until he'd drowned. Gritting his teeth, Sebastian rolled over, feeling slightly more pathetic in view of Jim's new found awesomeness, "Alright then, patch me up and we'll get to sleep. I'll bugger off tomorrow morning if you want."

"It's fine. I have classes in the morning but I'm done by lunch." Jim finished with the bath and reached for the peroxide again. "This is going to hurt. But if you were rolling about in the woods everything needs to be disinfected." He didn't wait for an answer, just pressed the cotton to a random cut. He took a breath and relaxed further, breaking out of the funk he'd fallen into automatically. "You're a prick, you know that, right?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth and nodded, feeling very pleased that Jim seemed to have recovered, and that he'd been trusted with the secret that Mags had. "Yeah, better to get it clean than get infected ..." he gave a grin at the insult, "Yeah, yeah. I was weak. Won't happen again."

"I wasn't talking about Darren." Jim's hand didn't pause, he kept cleaning. "Hurt me like that again and you'll end up like little Carl Powers, do you understand me?"

Sebastian nodded quickly. Having seen the pain and dullness that had closed over Jim's whole body he wasn't about to repeat the stunt, even without the threat. He was pretty sure Jim couldn't kill him, there was enough of his own natural arrogance to ensure that, but he knew that hurting Jim bought him no pleasure at all, and didn't seem to have much point. He hissed as the cotton wool drew over a deeper graze.

"Good," Jim muttered. He worked in silence, sensing Sebastian's own exhaustion he kept quiet. Eventually he finished his back and then had the man roll over and did his front. He bandaged what he could and figured that would have to be enough. Jim still wasn't sure if it had been a mistake to let Sebastian come here, to his private space. Until now it was easy for Jim to forget about what he got up to on the weekends, it was easy to separate the two different lives he led. Now that barrier had been breached and he was scrambling to fit the pieces back together the way they used to. But Jim hadn't been able to leave Sebastian on his own, knowing he'd been hurt and would do fuck all to take care of himself. Jim had come home to clean and bandage himself up in an empty dorm too many times to leave someone in the same situation, no matter how pissed he was. Jim wasn't even that pissed, just… disappointed. Still, he figured it had been too much to expect, Jim had wondered at the time what he'd done to earn a promise like that. Obviously he had his answer now- not a damn thing. He admonished himself for expecting any different, it had been a petty request, something he'd asked for when he felt high on the knowledge that Sebastian wanted him and Jim had thought that gave him more power than it really did. Because it turned out that Sebastian wanted Darren too. He sighed and scowled as his wrist twinged and his body started aching. He hadn't taken any of his medication since this morning, he would need to before he went to bed.

Sebastian could feel that things weren't quite right. Jim's movements were small and deliberate, the movements of a man getting a job done, not a person caring for a lover or even angry at a subordinate. He'd failed at his very first order, the only thing Jim had demanded from him, and yet Jim still didn't seem to care very much. It was harder to speak while lying on his back, watching Jim's face and expression, and he moved Jim's hand away once the worst wounds had been bandaged. "It's fine ... the rest are just grazes, they'll be fine." He licked dry lips, "I - uh - won't make that mistake again. Won't let him get to me, convince me. I swear."

Jim smiled softly, hearing the earnestness in Sebastian's voice. He really meant that—now when he was with Jim, in his bed, after being patched up. His more or less had his head screwed on straight again. But what about next time when he was still hurting and desperate for Darren's attention. "Okay." He said, choosing to let Sebastian believe that he'd believed him. "It wasn't really my place to ask that anyway, it was stupid."

Sebastian clenched his jaw against the side of the pillow, feeling the aches and pains in his body suddenly rush through his crashing adrenaline to claim him. He'd been expecting a slap, a punishment, maybe more pain or maybe dismissal, but instead Jim was being even crueler. He'd let Jim down, and now he wasn't allowed to have Jim at all. Turning away he faced the wall, pressing up so there was enough space for Jim to fit in as well. "Yeah, I guess not." he tried to hide the bitterness and disappointment in his voice. But he had a spark of determination now - he couldn't convince Jim but maybe, if he could actually keep to the order, he might be able to prove it to him. The small taste of freedom was enough to make him not ready to crawl back to Magnussen just yet.

Something was off in Sebastian's tone, he was sullen again and Jim didn't know what tipped him off. He mentally shrugged, figured the man was probably in pain and had the right to be grumpy if he wanted. "Go to sleep, okay?" Jim carefully stripped down to his pants and picked up his phone, looking out the only window set in the wall furthest from the bed. It looked out over the quad and Jim took a deep breath, comforted by the familiar view.

Sebastian closed his eyes, but sleep was hard despite his exhaustion, he found himself listening out for Jim, for tell-tale sounds of what he was up to and then suddenly realised that if Darren were to appear, right now, wrap an arm around him and growl, "Fucking hell you're a bloody mess, c'mon soldier, prove you can still take it..." he would struggle to refuse. That thought sent him down into a miserably spiral that ended up in sleep.

He sat in the window seat, it was so small that Jim struggled to fit on it. He pulled out his phone and sent off a text as he stayed up, looking out over the dark campus.

That was a bit over the top, don't you think? Poor thing doesn't even know what he did to deserve it this time. JM

But you know, don't you my clever little magpie? –CAM

Of course. It's funny really. That you think I actually care, knowing what you do about me. I've proven that I can be ruthless when it comes to getting what I want. JM

I certainly expect you to be ruthless, I'm just finding out how ruthless you can be. Did he tell you what I did to him? –CAM

Just texted asking what the hell I'd done to piss you off. Not much more than that. JM

We did an outdoor shoot. Ask John Weyland about it sometime. He did make some beautiful noises when we started with the stinging nettles. -CAM

Sounds like a must see. I'll have to catch it after it's been uploaded to the site. JM

You really are a ruthless little creature, aren't you? I'm impressed. And don't worry that you weren't there to look after him, Darren consoled him in the showers afterwards. -CAM

I'm sure you enjoyed that. JM

It was well played, truly. JM

I don't care what my whores get up to after hours. -CAM

As long as they do the shot well enough. -CAM

Don't insult my intelligence. You care what all of us get up to, perhaps especially after hours. JM

It would be easier for me not to insult your intelligence if you used it more often. My tiger can bear a lot of stripes but with enough time and patience some things did begin to ... slip. –CAM

You're lying, there's nothing between us. JM

You've overplayed your hand. JM

I'm not playing games anymore, Magpie. -CAM

Oh? Should I be scared? You've already tried to have me beaten and raped on camera, what is it exactly that you think is worse? JM

Next time I might do more than try. -CAM

You two walked in here on Sunday like a pair of lovers. -CAM

You know I was off my head on medication. He took me home because I passed out. Nothing happened, I was just high. JM

That isn't what he told me. -CAM

I don't care what he told you, that's what happened. Unless he molested me in my sleep. JM

For a silly boy with everything to lose, you are still very arrogant. -CAM

You seem to like arrogant people. I'm just trying to keep you happy. JM

Arrogant people can be fun, but after a while they do become tiresome. Sebastian was quite arrogant when I first met him. -CAM

And now, I can have his arse whipped bent over a tree. -CAM

But Sebastian isn't as interesting to you, is he? JM

He still has the potential to be, depending on what I decide to use him for. -CAM

But he's still already half whipped, more than. JM

He can't be as challenging as I am. JM

My dear little Magpie, you just require a different strategy. -CAM

I'll send Darren around to clean Sebastian up then, the poor boy will simply marinate himself in vodka otherwise. -CAM

Don't know, he might have ended up in A&amp;E the way you're telling it. JM

I would never damage one of my little whores that badly. That's the most wonderful thing about stinging nettles - a very large amount of pain for a negligible amount of damage. -CAM

I would have had to go in if you didn't have John on hand. JM

That was an error, Darren can be far too overenthusiastic sometimes. And that is why I do have John on hand. –CAM

Just as long as you know you aren't perfect. JM

I never claimed to be perfect, you are so wonderfully, wonderfully precious. Are you sure you wouldn't get bored playing with Paul? I could let you leave some permanent stripes on my Tiger. The poor thing is already half-loyal to you, it would break him wonderfully. -CAM

I've no interest in animals that are already broken. JM

If you're really interested in watching me in action, you could give me Darren. I still owe him for last weekend. JM

Now that would be interesting to watch. If you like, you could have both of them. The Emperor punishing his subjects, hmm? -CAM

I'd really rather not. Don't forget, I'm still a beginner. I'm not sure I could control both of them. JM

You aren't used to acting at all really, are you? If I ask Darren or my Tiger to stand still and let you whip them bloody then they will do so. -CAM

Stay with Paul next weekend. I'll see how well you ... cooperate. -CAM  
I won't have any difficulties with Paul. JM

If you're sure. I'd prefer not to fuck either of them though. JM

I'm sure they would prefer that too, however unfortunately work is not always what you would prefer. Do have a look online before you come over next week, you'll see both of them getting thoroughly fucked. -CAM

I'll be sure to take notes. JM

Good boy. Sleep well. Are the painkillers still working for you? -CAM

They're fine. JM

Put the scene with Sebastian and Darren off until they've both healed. It's no fun laying into someone who's already beaten. JM

Of course. It's boring for the audience as well - they want to see smooth fresh skin being marked. –CAM

Jim ended up falling asleep curled up on the window seat, his back against the wall.


	7. Rattler

Sebastian managed to recover fairly well by the weekend, rolling his eyes at the script he was sent and heading into work on Saturday, nodding at Darren, who gave him a grin back, smirking as Sebastian immediately snapped eyes away from them. He gave a nod at Jim as he walked in then buried his head in the script, not sure how to react to either of them. Paul was waiting in a robe and came over to Sebastian, flouncing and pouting, "Why am I with this fucking nerd ... playing giggling twinks?"

Jim rolled his eyes when he heard Paul's comment. He had tried to move his shoulder a bit and it fucking hurt still, he looked online and dislocations were meant to rest for two weeks at a minimum. He'd run out of meds the day before and he was fucking irritable and in pain and not in the mood for Paul's bullshit. "Yeah well this nerd is going to be fucking you into the mattress in about half an hour so you should probably watch your fucking mouth."

Paul scowled as he turned around, sticking up two fingers as Jim and then yelping as Darren came over and pinched his arse, "Careful little Paulie - don't want to end up tied over the table again." He nodded at Jim, gently patting his shoulder, "Feeling alright? You should be alright with this one, he won't hurt you, let me or Sebby know if he does, eh?" He leered at Paul who waved the two fingers up and down at him from a safe difference.

"Don't touch me Darren. Unless you desperately want me to break your fingers." Jim stepped to the side, away from Darren's hands. "You gave a stellar performance last Sunday. I'll be happy when I get /you/ bent over the table. Now fuck off." Jim's hands had been shaking for hours and he hadn't been able to get them to stop.

"Polite!" Darren rolled his eyes and gave Paul another pinch, ignoring his protests, "Well don't worry I'm looking after your Seb - we're doing wrestling gladiators. Lots of oil, lots of slipping, lots of grunting around..."

Darren shut up at Magnussen came over, snapping at Sebastian to get into the showers and then looking at Jim. Putting a hand on his good shoulder he steered him into the office, "You're not performing in that state, you look terrible, let's get something down you."

"I'm not sucking your cock if that's what you're implying." Jim bit out. He knew he should just shut up and nod his head and take the pills but somehow the words escaped his mouth anyway.

CAM rolled his eyes, looking a bit disappointed. "Richard. Richard. I'm giving you painkillers. I'm giving you exactly the porn scene you asked for, and I'm even being nice to Sebastian. Unless you want all of that taken away for a stay in prison, I think you should at least /act/ grateful..." Putting open his top drawer he sighed and tutted, "I haven't got any pills ... but I've got a shot that might help you. It'll take the pain away."

"Fine." He sighed, slumping in relief, knowing that he wouldn't be in pain for much longer. "Didn't mean to snap." Jim sat down in the chair and rolled the sleeve of his bad arm up.

"Of course not." Magnussen slowly tugged off his scarf, tying it around the top of Jim's arm and then tapping at the vein. "You've had a confusing week. You're tetchy. Paul is annoying. Let's get you calmed down and then see how you manage on an actual set." His eyes stayed looking at Jim, milky and impenetrable, as he injected him. "Your shoulder will still be sore, if you feel the need after the shoot I can give you some of this to take back to Oxford until the ache dies down."

"Okay," Jim mumbled out. "You're being weirdly sympathetic." Jim murmured as he watched Magnussen curiously. His brain was trying to tell him something but it was buried underneath the fog of pain and shakes.

"Why do you assume I am a monster?" Magnussen replied simply, putting the syringe back into the drawer and undoing his tie, laying it across the edge of the table and straightening it out. Going over to the cupboard in the corner he put on a new tie, folding the creases smoothly. "At the end of the day, I wish to do business, make money. At first, I tried giving you a script, breaking you in. It did not work. Then I tried getting Darren to acclimatise you. That went badly. Now I simply want you to act; to giggle and squirm with Paul in front of a camera. You can't do that if you're shaking in pain." Turning back he pulled down Jim's sleeve. "Now. Go and make me a picture I can sell. This is your last chance."

Jim felt it as whatever it was kicked in and he took a deep breath, feeling like he could breathe without hurting for the first time in ages. "I know, I won't fuck it up." Jim stood suddenly and had to latch onto the back of the chair for balance as his legs momentarily tried to give out on him. "How much of that shit did you give me?" Jim laughed a little bit, a big grin stretching across his face, even though he suspected that wasn't meant to be funny.

"Enough." Magnussen gave him a small smile, the closest he ever got to a true smile, "Maybe a little too much. Calm down before you head out or no doubt Sebastian will come in and attempt to defenestrate me."

"Okay." It was difficult but after a few minutes he felt his body adjust to the new medication. Right now he felt relaxed, probably because he wasn't in pain, and very pleased with himself. He stretched his bad arm and found that it was just sore now and not outright painful. "Thank you." He chirped and headed out the door onto set, still smiling.

Magnussen headed out after him, directing the second camera-man to take care of Jim and Paul, while he shepherded Seb and Darren onto their set. Seb took an anxious look across, but Jim seemed unharmed, and if anything a bit more cheerful. Sighing he got into the mock gladiators arena, sneering at the cheap props and ever-used sand. In the bedroom set, that looked like a cheap college box-room, there was simply a big bed with a duvet, and a desk. The camera-man waved at Jim to sit at the desk. "Alright, part scripted, part free. Paul, you're horny, you're flirty, the usual. Richard - you give him more than he bargained for. Alright ... roll..."

Paul sighed, flopping down on the bed and giving Jim a sultry look from under a blond fringe, "I'm boooored..."

"And how is that my problem?" Jim drawled, casually running through complex algorithms on a note book that had been provided. It was for authenticity, of course. Who'd have thought he'd be revising on a porn set?

"It's your problem because you're in my room..." Paul grinned, flipping over onto his stomach and kicking his legs up, "C'mon, you've been working all evening, stop being boring..."

"Oh? I'm boring am I?" Jim set down the pen and swiveled the chair around to face Paul. "What would you /like/ to do then?" He couldn't get rid of the faint grin that stretched across his face. Jim hadn't felt this good in a long time, certainly not ever while he was here.

Paul saw the grin and stuck his tongue out, squirming on the bed and pressing his ass up, "I don't know...just stop being dull ... hey maybe we could fool around?" His eyebrows raised suggestively, slightly spoilt by the sounds of Darren and Sebastian grunting from the next set.

"You'd like that, would you?" Jim continued to sit where he was, but he tilted his chin up and smirked at the other boy. "Take off your shirt."

Paul bit his bottom lip in a teasing giggle, sitting up into a kneeling position and tugging his shirt over his head, "What - you're just gonna sit there and watch? Come onto the bed..."

Jim looked Paul over, considering. He hummed, "Mmmm you /are/ pretty, aren't you?" Jim stood and crawled onto the bed, maintaining eye contact with Paul. He grabbed the back of Paul's neck and forcefully pulled him into a deep kiss. He wasn't rough but he was certainly going for control.

Paul squirmed a little in the grip but was clearly well used to far rougher touches, opening his mouth and moaning as Jim kissed him. He ground his cock against whichever part of Jim he could reach, already starting to twitch up hard. "Hehe - does that mean you'll ... consider me?" He asked as they broke away, eyelids batting a little.

"Depends," Jim drawled out, licking a stripe up Paul's neck. He cupped the other boy's crotch and palmed him teasingly through his trousers. "How good are you with your mouth?"

"O-ohhh I can be very good..." Paul moaned, he'd been trained well to make his voice sound sensual, to moan while talking. He pressed his hardening dick closer into Jim's hand, "At least... that's what the football team all say..." his lips ghosted teasing over Jim's.

"All of them? My, you have been busy." Jim rewarded Paul and pressed his hand down harder. Jim licked Paul's lower lip and then kissed him again, more languidly this time.

"Well this is what you miss by studying all the time..." Paul teased, gasping and moaning again as Jim kissed him, his body now squirming anxiously. When they broke away he gave a gasp, "O-oh Richard ... p-please..."

"Please what?" Jim's mouth descended on Paul's neck and he sucked the skin there and ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He continued to rub Paul off through his jeans, trying not to laugh at how vocal the other boy was.

"A-ahhh please fuck me..." Paul arched his ass backwards, curving away from his spine, his hands gripping at Jim's hoodie. His neck tilted as Jim started to suck it and there was an approving sort of noise from the camera man. "Mmmm ... Jim fuck, I've been watching your dick each time you change, please..."

"Greedy, aren't you?" Jim smirked and leaned back. He moved away from the bed to the desk drawer where the condoms and lube were hidden. "Get your trousers off. Lie back on the bed for me and touch yourself."

Paul gave another moan and then obeyed, hungry and needy, like the little whore he always played. Tugging his trousers off he lay on his back, hips arching towards the camera, stroking himself with one hand while the other started to press into his entrance.

Jim quickly stripped down to his pants, leaving enough time for the camera to focus on Paul and what he was doing. He crawled back on the bed and ran a hand down from Paul's chest to his cock. "You really are very pretty." He climbed over the other boy, watching him carefully. "Touch me too, I know you want to. Get me hard."

Even behind the acting, Paul's eyes brightened momentarily at the compliment, stroking himself and then, almost reverentially, reaching out to stroke Jim. He started with uncertain hands, all fake fumbles and slips with shy little glances and bites of his bottom lip, but soon got surer, well trained hands sliding over Jim's cock, occasionally reaching down to lick it wet.

He moaned appreciatively as Paul worked, watching the other boy carefully. It really did feel good and Jim was slightly surprised that he was able to get an erection at all without the drugs. This continued for a few minutes before Jim reached down and lubed up his fingers. He worked one finger in as he smirked down at the other boy. "Do you like that?"

Paul held back a sigh, already missing Sebastian. By now with Seb he would have been tossed over the nearest surface and subjected to a nice rough hand-fuck before the main event, maybe with a few slaps. Instead he was getting one carefully lubed finger, from some poncy college student. He hid it all though, gasping and arching in return, "O-oh yes ... a-ahh ... f-feels so good..." his ass tensed around Jim's finger, pressing muscles against it while he continued rubbing his fingers over Jim's cock, keeping it hard.

Jim stretched Paul, adding two and then three fingers when he thought the other boy was prepped enough, paying special attention to stroke over his prostate. He was honestly ready to get this over with. Jim tugged his cock away and rolled the condom over it and lubed it up. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

The camera man frowned shaking his head, and waving his fingers around mouthing, "longer". Paul rolled his eyes at Jim out of shot and then gasped, sliding forward on the bed. "Mmm ... c-can I suck you first?" The condom was covered in lube, but Paul still wrapped his lips around it.

From the set next door Seb and Darren were laughing together and Magnussen sighed, "Honestly. Take a break."

"Fuck's sake." Jim leaned away and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, slightly irritated despite his high. "Don't know what /you've/ got to laugh about Moran."

The camera man scowled at them, turning the camera off for a minute. "That was good, just needs to be longer, you can't fuck yet..." He turned nervously as Mangussen approached, giving the small smile at what he saw, "Are you both managing? Both staying hard? Good..."

Darren and Sebastian came around from their set, Darren still sniggering while Sebastian hid a smile, "Sorry for throwing you two kids out. S'just ... everything's slippery."

Darren patted some talc powder on his hands and leered at them both, "Awww ... aren't they cute..."

Jim sighed, not really interested in taking a break. He just wanted to get home. "Fuck off Darren." He replied without heat, he was too warm to feel really angry, even at Darren. "Mags do you have any notes? I'd rather not have to reshoot if we can get most of it the first time."

Magnussen approached, walking around them and looking, "It looks good. But it does need to be longer. Fool around, grope him, make him beg for it, even slap him a little. Just have fun." He nodded at the camera man, "This is good though, we can use it. Sebastian and Darren get back into set right now." The laughing stopped and the two men quickly left, but not before Seb gave Jim a quick smirk and a wink.

Jim ignored Sebastian, not wanting to give Magnussen any more ammunition than he already had. "Right." He said. He turned to Paul, "Anything you would prefer?"

Paul gave languid sort of shrug, pulling himself upright and squeezing Jim's dick hard, nails a milimeter away from biting into it. Facing away from the camera he hissed in Jim's ear. "I would 'prefer' it if you didn't fucking steal Sebastian. He's not interested in some limp skinny student, OK? Stop making eyes at him, or he'll only want to be with you."

Jim snorted, trying not to laugh outright. "Sebastian can and does fuck whomever he likes. But not me. You can rest assured that he'll still be there to smack you around whenever you want a rough fuck." Jim looked down. "Now get your hand off my cock."

"He has fucked you, any idiot can see it..." Paul muttered, moving back and letting go of Jim, lying back in position as the camera started and mouthing up with a cheeky grin, "Maybe I should tell seee-ayyy-emmm..."

Jim slapped Paul's ass hard, the crack echoed through the room. "Do you like that? Because there's always more." Jim threatened. There wasn't much he could say with the cameras rolling. "You talk too much." Jim leaned over and covered Paul's mouth with his hand and he grabbed the other boy's cock tightly, squeezing to the point that he knew Paul would be uncomfortable.

Paul gave a surprised sort of yelp, flashing Jim a cheeky and heated look before moaning and squirming for the cameras, gasping around Jim's hand, his eyes crinkling in pain as his cock was grabbed. His leg lifted up, pressing down against Jim's cock, rubbing to keep him hard as the camera-man nodded encouragingly.

Jim rutted against Paul's thigh and he bit down on the boy's neck threateningly. After he left a mark there he took both of Paul's wrists and pinned them above his head. He jerked the boy off and bit down on Paul's lower lip, "You don't know anything you lying shit." He whispered quietly.

Paul couldn't do a huge amount now, but he still arched and moaned, wriggling his body against Jim's wherever he could. And as soon as Jim's ear was in range, he reached up and licked it greedily, whispering so soft it was barely breathing "I know I've touched a nerve..."

"Really? Who's to say, hypothetically, that he was the one that fucked me?" Jim whispered quietly, giving a moan after to cover the sound. He smirked and released Paul's hands and played with the boy's nipples.

"I-I could still tell..." Paul gasped against him before squirming again, "A-ahhh ... f-fuck that's ... mmm ..." his nipples were pert and pink, and he sucked his bottom lip until it was pink to match, staring at Jim wide eyed, "How long have you wanted to do this for?"

"Forever." Jim moaned out, licking and biting at Paul's ear. "And say what? You sensed our fucking pheromones? You've got shit Paul. Blow a whistle and Sebastian will never touch you again."

Paul moaned, not bothering to answer, just rubbing against his naked body and making little sulky whimpering noises. "Mmm ... I bet you'd love to /spank/ me again ..."

Jim smacked the boy again, just as hard as before. "I'm going to fuck you now." He decided this had gone on long enough and he lined up his cock and pressed into Paul's ass. It would probably be a stretch but Jim didn't press hard enough to really hurt the boy.

Paul gave a happy little yelp. The camera man glanced at the clock and then nodded, giving Jim the thumbs up. Paul moaned and arched again as Jim slid in, wriggling his ass and tensing and rippling the muscles as Jim entered, far more practiced at it than Sebastian, "O-ohhhhh Richard!"

Jim held on tightly to Paul's hips and fucked him at a punishing pace. It had taken him fucking long enough to realize that the other boy liked it on the rough side, he felt like a bit of an idiot. "You like that do you? Tell me how it feels to have my cock inside you."

"U-uhh ... o-ohhh it feels good, f-feels so big inside, a-ahhh..." Paul moaned, sounding reasonably convincing despite the fact that the words had been repeated many, many times before, "O-ohh Richard ... i-it's so big - h-huuurts... mmmm..." his body writhed around on the bed. From the next set there was the sound of stifled laughter again.

Jim flipped them off behind Paul so the cameras wouldn't catch it. "Good, you are such a fucking tease." Jim moved his hips faster, aiming repeatedly for Paul's prostate and stroking him off with his other hand.

"Mmmm w-well I have been wanting you for s-soooo long..." Paul giggled and batted his eyes for the camera again, arching his legs so Jim could go deeper, "O-ohhh d-dont stop."

He barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes and he moaned as Paul's ass clenched down around him. "Fuck you are tight." The new angle was better and Jim stroked Paul harder in appreciation.

A few more cliches later and a quick glance to get a nod from the camera man and Paul was cumming, moaning Jim's name while the muscles in his ass tensed and rippled to try and make sure Jim came soon after. As soon as the camera was off Paul rolled his eyes and slid off the bed, one hand rubbing the two fading handprints on his bum while the other fumbled around in his holdall for a packet of crisps. "Well that was fucking dull."

Jim came with Paul but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about, even though his high bolstered the effect. He wasn't even out of breath. "Maybe Sebastian will fuck you in the shower if you ask him nicely. Or maybe not." He stood up and wrapped himself in a robe. "What do you say love?" He called out to Sebastian. "Paul here is fucking gasping for your cock, it would be a shame to leave the poor boy when he's so desperate for it." Jim didn't care if he was being a bitch, he was irritated with Paul for threatening Sebastian and being such a cunt about the scene. Paul could do with a bit of humiliation if he really thought he had the right to tell Jim off for fucking Sebastian.

Paul stared at him, then gave him a smirk and offered out the packet of crisps. "God, maybe you are interesting after all. Don't bother Sebastian, after a scene like that he'll be all over Darren. They fuck all the time in the showers, god it's boring as hell." He crossed his legs, squirming a little on his fucked arse and sighed. "Sometimes Darren takes him home. Stupid big soldier man, if I was his size I wouldn't take shit from anyone."

Jim watched Paul suspiciously but smirked a bit and took a few crisps from the bag. He was fucking starving. "It's funny, I thought the same thing when I found out. Like what is it exactly that puts Darren on top? And they don't switch? Fuckin weird. I think people like us being that size would just make the world really unfair. After all, if we had size and brains then those other sods would be fucked." Jim sat back down and watched the other two men fuck around in the sand.

Darren and Seb were still wrestling, by now various fingers were going into various orifices and both of them seemed to be having a damn good time. Paul shrugged, putting the crisps where they could both reach and pulling his feet onto the bench, bending his knees and resting his hands on them. "They switch when Cam makes them. Otherwise, nah. It's not the outside of Seb that makes him bottom, he's strong enough to beat Darren. It's the inside." He twirled his finger near his ear. "He needs the control in his life. It's a comfort for him - if he's being ordered around and surviving pain it makes him feel worthwhile. God he's mad. Did you know they threw him out the army for torturing prisoners?"

"Sure he's mad—that's what makes him interesting." Jim leaned back on the bed until he was laying down and could stare up at the ceiling, imagining he could see the constellations there and half believing they were real. "That's what I heard—sort of. Never really got the full story from him." CAM had said that Sebastian was kicked out for being too violent, and the man himself had told Jim that he'd killed people and gotten kicked out for it. Torture wasn't a big leap from there. Jim put another chip in his mouth.

"Yeah ... Cam told me that my first day on set, god I almost shit myself." Paul looked at Jim, lying down, trying to work out why the skinny student was even half-way interested in Sebastian Moran. "He's crazy. He's a brutal top but he's more comfortable being a bottom and Darren knows how to catch him." He sighed wistfully as, still being filmed, the two of them rolled over, Sebastian on hands and knees with Darren on top. "He doesn't even enjoy it, it's such a shame. He hates every time Darren fucks him, but it makes him feel... validated. That's all everyone wants to feel ever on earth."

Jim almost told Paul that Sebastian practically begged Jim to top him but even his medication wasn't going to make him run his tongue that badly. "It might be something he'd normally enjoy—Darren just makes everyone miserable." Jim winced a bit as he tried to stretch his arm. He'd put it back in the sling as soon as he showered.

"Oh yeah, he just hates Darren." Paul gave a snigger, biting his lip. "Everyone hates Darren, even Cam, poor Darren." Pushing himself up he patted Jim slightly awkwardly on the good shoulder. "C'mon, I'm going to wash before those two get in there. They spit roasted me once, god I don't need that again." Grabbing his robe and towel, he headed for the bathroom, as Darren came loud and hard inside Sebastian, who practically roared out as he came as well. CAM looked satisfied, and the camera-man nodded.

Jim rolled his eyes at the ungodly noise they were making. Spit roasted? Jesus fuck, Jim didn't ever want to do a fucking scene with Sebastian and Darren together. He was a little bit wobbly but Jim thought he managed okay. When he got to the bathroom he stripped off his robe and got in under the hot spray. He groaned a bit as the hot water hit his aching shoulder, it hurt a bit but felt wonderful.

Paul looked a bit surprised that Jim had followed him but giggled and blew him a kiss as he entered the shower before quickly adding, "And don't even think about jumping me - like you would anyway, you looked so bored on set. Like you didn't even want to fuck me." He gave a mock pout and then picked up his shower gel, squirting it all over his body and scrubbing like he was trying to get a thick layer of dirt off. "You don't work during the week right? Are you really a student?"

"Er—didn't mean to offend. I really hate this stuff. You really are pretty, I just don't like this much. If it makes you feel any better that's the first time I've actually gotten an erection on set." Jim really thought about bashing his head against the tiled wall just to shut himself up. The shot seemed to make his verbal filter worse. "No, only weekends. Yeah I'm really a student. Is that surprising? I mean does CAM not normally bring in… people like me?"

Paul stared at him and laughed; which seemed like the first honest response he'd made all day. "God I forgot you just started. It's fine, I was straight until I started whoring in Prague." He grinned, rubbing the shampoo suds through his hair. "Wouldn't believe it now, right? Most of the people Cam brings in are sort of ... down and out. Desperate. You just look like some sulky student trying to make a bit of weekend money."

He rinsed through his hair and then hesitated as Darren walked in and smirked at them both, "Alright short-stuff, the big boys are here so piss off unless you want to get involved." he shot a glance at Jim, "You too."

Jim rolled his eyes but collected his things and turned off the water. He kept his eyes up and refused to look—irritated by Darren's attitude when he felt like it was an infringement of his—what? Jim didn't have shit when he came to Sebastian and he knew it. The situation left him angry as fuck but there was nothing he could do about it. Sebastian had to pull himself out of this shit if he ever wanted a chance at being his own man. Jim had done the same thing with Carl.

Paul gave a little yelp that was almost half for show, tugging his clothes on quickly and scooting out. Darren smirked as Jim left as well, and couldn't resist calling after him. "If you really do care, you can stop outside the doors and listen to me giving your Seb a nice hard fucking. The kind he needs. The kind you can't give him. Mags says you've stopped giving a shit, but Seb's been practically panting your name all day..." he shut up as Sebastian entered the showers, looking a bit disappointed that Jim and Paul had left, slightly nervous to be all alone with Darren.

His mouth twisted in a grimace. /Oh fuck it!/ Jim reached out and snagged Sebastian's wrist as he was headed out the door. He didn't say anything. Jim just stared Sebastian in the eye, not judgmentally or encouragingly. Just stared, assessing. Sizing him up. After a long moment he let go and walked out the door after Paul.

Darren frowned as Jim grabbed onto Seb, watching him leave suspiciously. Then he turned to Sebastian, challenging. "Fuck was that? Mags is talking shit isn't he? You two are a hell of an item." Sebastian scowled and turned away, turning on the shower and ignoring him. Darren came closer, giving Seb a smack on the arse, "c'mon ... don't tell me you'd rather shag some twinky little student than me..."

Sebastian turned and all but snarled at him. Usually, he might have given in, but the days filming had been fun, and hadn't left him wrung out or desperate, besides which, watching Jim and Paul had been hot. "Just fuck off alright?"

Darren backed away, eyes wide, "Alright fine, so you're not in the mood today. You will be..."


	8. House Arrest

Jim stormed into the studio Monday evening. He felt awful, his body /hurt/ not just his shoulder (which was back in the sling) but his whole body ached like he'd gone through rigorous exercise. He had a fever and his forehead sheened with sweat. Jim felt like his brain had thickened into a muddy swamp and anytime he tried to work through something he was sucked into the muddy waters. The shakes had come back, bad enough that he couldn't hold his pencil in class today. His Professor sent him home, telling Jim that he looked like he had the flu. That was when he'd figured it out. The boy glanced about, ignoring everything else except for Magnussen who was standing and talking to the camera man. When he looked up at Jim the boy made a bee line for the man's office and slammed the door behind him. He hadn't texted CAM to let him know he was coming, Jim wanted to see the man's face when he asked him. "What the /fuck/ have you been giving me!?" Jim turned and snarled at Magnussen when he closed the office door behind him.

John and Paulo were doing some sort of beach hut scene, and they both looked up as Jim stormed in. John frowned a little, but Magnussen remained expressionless, following Jim into the office and closing the office door gently behind him. He looked down steadfastly at Jim, taking in his appearance, his shakiness, and his anger. "You know what I've been giving you. Something to take your pain away. By the looks of it, you need a little more."

"Don't play games with me!" Jim roared and then took a breath, remembering he had to keep this conversation quiet enough that the whole studio wouldn't hear outside the door.

Magnussen raised an eyebrow and went to sit behind the desk, motioning at Jim to sit in front of it. "I'm not. You are an intelligent young man. I'm sure you know I've been letting you have heroin. For free, I might add, which makes you a very lucky boy. It's helped you feel good, got you through the shoots. Have you seen how well you and Paul's video did? I might even film you two again."

Jim sucked in a deep breath as he heard his suspicions confirmed. Holy hell. He took a step back and shook his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You know I could be kicked out of school for this, does that not mean a fucking thing to you? After everything I've scraped and worked for you're happy to see it all ruined as long as I make decent porn?"

"I trust you to be sensible enough not to be kicked out of your college. There's no reason you should be. They don't search your rooms, do they? You'll never have that much, I'll give you enough for each week. And all of it will be free." Reaching into the drawer, Magnussen pulled out another syringe, laying it gently on the desk in front of Jim. "I do not want to see you ruined. You have potential to do well in college. But this helps you concentrate, and focus on the work you do for me. And I do need that."

"No. I'm done. I'll take a week off from classes… I should be fine in time for shooting. I'm not going to do this." Still, Jim kept his eyes on the syringe lying on the desk.

Magnussen stood up, walking round behind Jim and pressing fingertips lightly against his shoulders. "Pick up the syringe, you silly boy, look at your body, you need it. You are going to spend Saturday whipping the skin off your beloved Sebastian, and getting all the revenge you need on Darren, you will need it then as well. On Sunday, Sebastian will finally gave in and sleep with Darren, and you will need it then also. There is a lot going on, your shoulder is still hurting. Of course you can go a week without it. But this is not the right week."

Jim shook his head obstinately even though turning it down felt like slowly being crushed under pressure. Magnussen was right, this week was going to be shitty anyway but so would the next week and the week after and the week after that. Jim needed to stop now while he could. "Sounds like maybe you should be offering this to Sebastian. Seems like he's going to be having a really shitty week." The words were distracted and distant, it felt like all he could focus on was that stupid needle on the desk.

"Sebastian is used to it." Magnussen said, cold and distant. He could see Jim slipping, feeling him sweating and shaking and increased the pressure on his bad shoulder. "You will be too, one day, but for now you need help. And it /will/ help. You do not have to take it now, but if you are having the week off school I would like you to come in on Wednesday. See how you do. It will still be here then. If you want to spend two days drowning then you may, but it would be easier to take it now."

Jim bit down on his lip as the pain in his shoulder increased exponentially where Magnussen pushed on it. "I won't be clean by Wednesday," Jim warned. Although he knew that was the point. "What do you want me for on Wednesday?" The type of scene he would be doing would affect his answer.

"You know what scene you are doing next." Magnussen bent to whisper it in his ear. "You will be the Emperor. I know you can act it. Sebastian and Darren as your slaves. There will not need to be much of a script. It will sell - there are millions, tens of millions of men who would jack off day and night to watching you - a brazen little slut with an attitude as big as the ego he doesn't deserve, whipping two tied, helpless, larger men. Wednesday evening. You can stay in London until then, I have a flat you can live in."

Jim flinched a bit when he heard Magnussen call him a slut, he didn't think he'd ever get used to that. He worked things out in his head as quickly as possible with the state his head was in. The conclusion was simple: he wouldn't make it. Oh Jim could detox fine but he'd be in the throes of the most grueling part by Wednesday. Jim knew he couldn't do the scene in the state he was in today, never mind in a few more days. He could sweat it out, like CAM said, but he knew that come Wednesday he wouldn't be able to function without it. Mags would make him take it, there was no way he would let his time be wasted like that. He was right, it was better to take it now and Wednesday and quit after that. "What strings come with this flat?" Jim wasn't stupid, Mags had every right to tie every little promise and wish he had into this deal—he had Jim backed into a corner.

Magnussen picked up the syringe and handed it to him, hearing the finality in Jim's question. "No strings. All I want is for you to turn up ready on Wednesday. And Sebastian is not allowed in the flat. Believe me, I will know. Now take your medicine and I will find someone to drive you there." He gently ruffled Jim's hair and then crouched down to be level with him, watery eyes looking into Jims, "Please remember I know what is best for you. I know what you need, to get through these things, and I /will/ get you through them. I am not out to ruin you." Standing, he left the office, motioning at one of the backstage staff.

Jim held the syringe with shaking hands and knew Magnussen was lying his head off. Jim also knew, that right now, he didn't care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later Jim found himself standing outside of Sebastian's flat. It hadn't been easy to find his way back there, but he had. He was feeling—better now. He took some of the- oh, fuck. /Heroine/. God, he couldn't even think about it.- but he didn't take as much as he normally would have. He felt better, especially after he'd showered in the opulent bathroom but he was still exhausted. His body couldn't seem to keep track of what he was doing to it. Jim blinked the thoughts away and knocked on Sebastian's front door.

There was a few minutes of silence and then Sebastian opened the door suspiciously, wearing a fading pair of desert rat combo trousers and a white vest. He looked surprised to see Jim, opening the door wider and ushering him in, "Jim? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Oxford studying something terribly clever involving stars?" The TV was on, showing something uninspiring with a laugh track, and a half drunk crate of beer was resting against the mattress. "Christ, you look like you haven't slept. Do you want a drink?"

Jim shook his head and looked around, noting that not much had changed since the last time he'd been here. Perhaps it was a bit cleaner—or Jim was just seeing shit that he wanted to see. He shied away from that thought irritably. "You know your neighbors are fucking weird? One guy offered to let me suck him off for a fiver. A fucking fiver. Do I look that cheap to you?" Jim was smiling, just teasing. He'd flipped the man off and told him to go fuck himself—it actually made him feel better, to have some control over who perved on him. "Took the week off, wasn't feeling great. Stress I suppose." He peeked over at Sebastian between his eyelashes, wanting to see his reaction. "We're doing that scene Wednesday and Mags offered to let me stay in his spare flat." He was fishing for information. What Jim really wanted to know was if Mags would show up in the middle of the night and fuck him, even though it hadn't been part of their deal.

Sebastian smirked, looking him up and down. "Right now? You look about twenty quids worth of sucking." he knew the guys who hung around the flat and guessed that with Jim they'd just been trying their luck. Unlike Mags they weren't dangerous, happy to keep asking until they finally found a "yes". "What scene are we doing Wednesday? Nobody's sent me a script yet. Thought I might be in trouble for refusing Darren in the showers last night." He gave Jim a smug look - it was slightly pitiful just how much Jim's opinion mattered, but after all it was why he'd refused in the first place. "Which flat did you get - the big one or the massive one in Mayfair? Careful in the Mayfair one; the room service are used to Paulo staying there and they might try to cop a free-bee in the evening."

He stilled, not really sure how Sebastian would react to hearing about the scene. CAM seemed to think he'd be—upset, that made Jim nervous. "Er—sort of, in trouble I mean. But it's less about Darren and more… Mags being upset about us hiding shit from him. He still doesn't know about last week and I think it pisses him off." Jim flushed a bit and looked away. "I think I'm expected to whip the shit out of you. And Darren." He peeked, waiting for Sebastian's reaction.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he heard Jim's stuttering, giving a sigh and a small chuckle as the stuttering boy eventually got it out, looking flushed and uncomfortable. Putting the beer down on the windowsill he tugged Jim closer, wrapping an arm around him and patting him gently on the arse, "What are you dressed as - Roman Emperor, yeah?" He smirked, "So I get you in some hot little costume driving me absolutely nuts with a whip while watching Darren howling in pain, and I damn well bet Paul will be draped around somewhere eating grapes." he gave Jim's arse a little squeeze again. "Mags is starting to fail a bit with the punishments, isn't he?"

Jim inhaled sharply as Sebastian held him and then his fucking shakes came back he was just—relieved that he hadn't fucked up, he'd been worrying about it since last Wednesday when he'd thoughtlessly asked for Darren and Mags had thrown in Sebastian as well. Jim was just fucking /tired/ of this shit, he couldn't believe he'd made such a mess out of his life. Jim took another breath, trying to calm down after all of the emotional upheaval he'd experience today. "Oh I don't think so." He said in response, thinking of the way Magnussen had trapped him in the office today. Jim felt fucking wretched about that. He didn't think he'd ever felt so weak, for giving in so easily. "It was my fault. Last Wednesday when Darren beat the shit out of you, you asked what I had done and I lied. Sorry."

"Hey..." Sebastian patted him a little awkwardly as Jim started shaking again, moving over to the mattress and encouraging Jim downwards as well, bundling the smaller body into his lap. "Breath, yeah? Are you alright?" He looked at Jim's face again, flushed and anxious, dark little pupils and wide eyes and if he'd been thinking straight he would have noticed it then. "Nothing is your fault. What did you lie about on Wednesday then?" He felt a bit peeved that Jim didn't seem to have noticed that he'd resisted Darren.

Jim's breaths shuddered in his chest but there was fuck all he could do about it. Falling apart seemed like the perfect end to this shitty day of weakness. He should have gotten out of Sebastian's lap, stood up, maybe gotten himself a glass of water—but it was such a relief to let go after all of the awkward tension between the two of them and all of the shit from today. "It is my fault, you came in and asked what I'd done to piss CAM off. I told you I didn't do anything, but I did. He was angry with me. I lied because I was irritated with you and you were—angry, I didn't know how you would react." And there his mouth went again. Jim knew now why'd he'd been running his mouth so much the last week.

"Hey, hey, it doesn't matter..." Sebastian was already getting a bit confused as to who was lying, who was angry and who'd been inconvenienced by all of this. At the end of the day it was just another shoot, another clichéd situation, and another evening spent drinking and feeling a bit shit. The main difference was now he had Jim who made him feel a bit less shit - or at least made him feel shit in a way that was more real and less numb. "Whatever you did, or whatever he did, fuck it. We know what's happening next anyway, and I'm looking forward to watching you looking all disdainful and beating Darren. Heh."

"He wanted to see it." Jim shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to explain. "When we came in last Sunday. He took me in the office and John checked my arm. Then he, CAM, told me to- strip and get on the table. He said he wanted John to check for damage from Darren. But really he just wanted to see how you'd- fucked me." Jim took a breath and continued, looking somewhere over Sebastian's shoulder. "I told him no. Knew what he was doing, obviously. Figured I'd get in less trouble for being petulant than if he actually had proof. I thought he'd take it out on me, but he didn't. That's what Wednesday was about. He's playing this—game. Trying to figure out how heartless I am. As long as I pretend I don't care he'll keep pushing me but you'll be… sort of safe. But at the same time he'll keep using you, hurting you, to manipulate me. I'm not letting him but that means he's just going to keep hurting you more." By now all of his words were running together in an anxious blur and he dug his fingernails into Sebastian's shoulder. "It's my fault, I fucked up."

Jim's words were getting faster and more muddled but Sebastian could still hear them and he gave a laugh as Jim talked about refusing Magnussen's demands. "What? No, this is great, you didn't fuck up. It's driving him mad trying to work out what I see in you, and why you bother with me, and what sort of relationship we even have. I was the one mooning over you like a lovesick teenager. He's trying to figure out what you'll do, find your patterns..." he put two fingers under Jim's chin and pushed it up so he could look at him, "So don't have patterns. Change. Each time he thinks he knows you, flash around and act out in a way he won't expect. You know I'll survive it - he knows that too. Hell I might even enjoy some of it. But right now he's trying to find your weaknesses and your attack points and it's driving him fucking barmy that he can't."

Jim shook his head and looked away guiltily. He knew he should tell Sebastian about today. Knew that it was /stupid/ not to. But fear niggled at the back of his mind, one of the questions Sebastian brought up. /It's driving him mad trying to work out what I see in you./ Jim didn't know what Sebastian thought he saw but if he found out that Jim was fucking up this badly, that he was possibly ruining his future, that he'd let Magnussen get him like this… No. Jim could handle this on his own. If it got bad, later, he could tell Sebastian if he needed to. "Don't know. He seems to be doing pretty well so far. You'd think holding a hefty prison term over my head would be enough." Jim listened to everything that Sebastian said and memorized it so he could come back to it when he needed directions. He thought back over their conversation and remembered. "He told me today that you told Darren to fuck off—I'd thought he'd been lying."

Sebastian hesitated, the pride he'd felt at resisting Darren slightly marred by Jim's clear certainty that they'd fucked. "Yeah, told him to piss off. Did you think I wouldn't?" It came out just a little bitterly. Even though he'd had the strength, it had still been a bit of a wrench, after the enjoyable tussling of the shoot. "Sorry you had to hear all that by the way, the gladiator stuff is always a bit mad. He probably wants to tack your Emperor thing onto it - make it a two-part thing so that he can at least pretend he's some sort of clever film-maker rather than just a wank merchant."

"Hey!" Jim cried out in indignation, laughing. He started up with a passable imitation of Cam's mild voice. "This will sell - there are millions, tens of millions of men who would jack off day and night to watching me - a brazen little slut with an attitude as big as the ego I don't deserve, whipping two tied, helpless, larger men." Jim shook with laughter. It had been fucking terrifying at the time but somehow Magnussen's drama only seemed humorous now. "This is /art/ Sebastian. Cam is not just /a wank merchant./" He said, sounding scandalized. Jim calmed down for a moment smiled at Sebastian. "You did good, Moran. With Darren. It was never about whether you could or couldn't but if you would." Jim leaned down and pressed his still feverish forehead against the other man's.

Sebastian laughed at the impression. Jim might not be the best actor but he could capture mannerisms and people pretty well. "Oh so you will get a whip? I'll give you some tips, just to stop you actually flailing me alive... Jesus, you're burning up..." he could feel the hot forehead against his own and tried to banish thoughts of rolling around naked with that hot little body and concentrate on more immediate needs. Grumbling, he grabbed a packet of paracetamol from behind the mattress and tossed it in Jim's lap. "Take a few. You're a wreck. I don't even want to think about how little sleep you've had. Get some now, yeah?"

"I'm not tired, Mum," Jim sighed out. It was true. He wouldn't be able to sleep until the initial high wore off and then he'd crash as the heroin started to leave his system. "I had coffee." He said instead. "That's not a very nice thing to say." But Jim nodded like a good boy and took a couple of paracetamol anyway. "You'll have to teach me how. I've never used anything like that on someone. I don't actually want to leave you with any permanent stripes." He realized his thoughts were all over the place but there wasn't much he could do about it. Not when he was feeling so warm and content.

"Course I'll teach you, when you're a bit more with it yeah? There's a trick to it, flicking the wrist gets most of the snap out before the leather actually hits..." Sebastian trailed off a little, looking away from Jim's flushed face and shivering body and trying to think of other things. Cold water and unattractive things. "F-for now just relax alright? And. Uh. I'll get some food in and shit. Alright?"

Jim smirked and observed Sebastian idly from his place lying on the bed. "I'm not hungry." He said, smiling still. Relishing the way Sebastian couldn't seem to look at him. "Did you enjoy watching my scene with Paul?"

Sebastian breathed out, giving him a glare with sparkling eyes, "Oi watch it, tease. And yes I fucking did enjoy it. Two little hot twinks getting naughty in a bed together. Wanted to jump in there with both of you - get your arse stretching and his arse burning..." He licked his lips, part of him wondering whether he should ramp it back a little - after all, the last time he'd crashed at Jim's things had got awkward very fast. But now they weren't at Jims. "Could have done without all the cameras around though. Just a nice big bed, and you two to tussle."

He laughed, remembering Paul's reaction. "Paul told me I was boring. I don't think my ego's ever been faced with that kind of rejection." He teased. "He likes you, it was pretty obvious who he'd have rather been in that bed with." His voice was light, he wasn't jealous or threatened by Paul. Jim just thought it was bloody hilarious and didn't want to waste the opportunity to take the mickey out of Sebastian.

Sebastian hesitated, looking sideways at Jim and not sure whether this was another test. Having just passed the Darren one he was unwilling to fail at Paul so he shrugged, "I've been with him a good few times on set." he said lightly, not really wanting to go into the times off set. "I know what he likes. He's not so good with the newbies, and I suspect he was pissed off to get a college student."

"Mmmmm…" Jim hummed out thoughtfully, taking the new information into consideration. "What's everyone got against me being a student?" Jim reached out and grabbed Sebastian's wrist and guided the man's hand under Jim's shirt. "Paul warned me to stay away from you. Said you would want a limp skinny little shit like me."

"Because it's a world away..." Sebatian gave a little groan as his hand was suddenly under Jim's shirt, mumbling a 'fuck it' and pushing his other hand under there as well, sliding his thumbs over heated nubs of nipples and reaching in to gently nibble at Jim's lip. "For a poor little fucked up Slav street kid you might as well be the prince, he doesn't know you're just a dirt poor Irish gutter-brat in fancy clothes." His hands roamed over Jim's heated chest and then he reached down and tugged the shirt insistently over Jim's head. "The fact that he was my favourite twink was pretty much all he had going, and he's a bit pissed that you're taking that away from him."

"Why do you keep insisting I'm at Magdalen on scholarship?" Sebastian wasn't /wrong/ Jim was just curious what gave him away. Jim smiled as Sebastian stripped him of his shirt. "Well he can be my favorite twink now. Somehow I don't feel like that's as much of a consolidation prize." Jim arched up into Sebastian's hands, "You know he tried to blackmail me? In the middle of our fucking scene. Kid's ballsy, I can appreciate that. Even if it was fucking stupid."

Sebastian gave an outright laugh at that, hands sliding all over Jim's top and returning to tweak his nipples, "Because I know rich, and I know posh and you are neither. I don't know if you're on scholarship, or if mummy and daddy are working three jobs to keep you there but I know you're getting at least some kind of bursary to help you out." He stopped to pull his vest over his head and then went back to caressing Jim, "Paul doesn't know what stupid is. Did he tell you he used to be straight? I think the poor little bugger almost believes it."

Jim scowled a bit, listening to Sebastian's assessment. "It's like everyone knows just by looking at me that I don't really belong there—it's maddening. It is scholarship by the way, you got it in one." Jim leaned back and watched Sebastian strip his shirt off and he looked over the other man's torso appreciatively. "Leave little Paul alone, I'm starting to feel protective of the poor sod. Do you think he'd be useful? If I could keep him in minks that is—you know, I'm big shit right now apparently. No reason not to use that. Still, watch, he'll turn around and bite me right in the arse. I grew up with kids like that, they take your charity and get the fuck out of dodge, like they should."

"Oh yeah absolutely, he's got no loyalty to anyone." Sebastian agreed. Once again, Jim seemed up for talking during sex, and Sebastian was determined to last a little longer before he started not caring. Rubbing at Jim's torso again his slid his hands down the back of Jim's jeans and squeezed. "Just a hot little tramp; out to survive and keep surviving. No strength, no brains, so he just sort of muddles along day to day. And you want me to leave him alone..." He grinned, licking lips and coming closer, biting Jim's lower lip again, "I dunno..." he said in a growling voice, "Wouldn't you like to see him squealing when he tries to blackmail you? I could teach the kinky little sod a lesson ... he might even enjoy it..."

"Sounds like a challenge." Jim arched his hips into Sebastian's when he felt the man's hands on his arse. "I suppose that's up to you," Jim said teasingly, "If you want to teach him a lesson. It was technically you he was blackmailing after all. Threatened to go to Cam and tattle on you for fucking me. Pretty sure he's just a lying shit trying to haze the new kid. He'd definitely enjoy it though. He likes how dangerous you are." Jim was still mostly teasing—as dangerous as Sebastian could be he also… wasn't somehow.

"Well I am dangerous..." Sebastian flashed a grin, squeezing Jim's arse tighter and pulling it into his lap, "I'm probably the most dangerous porn star in London." He almost managed to say it in a growl, but it collapsed into a grin as the words came out. "Much as I'd love to spank the little bastard till he wailed I'll make that your call. On set, Mags owns my arse but off-set?" He pressed his own hard erection against the front of Jim, "You get to call."

Jim stared at Sebastian in astonishment, pleased despite knowing he shouldn't be. "I don't want to become another CAM." The words were out and he had to scramble to explain. "You haven't been able to decide anything for yourself in how many years? The most useful—pieces" Jim grimaced a bit on that word, it wasn't right. "Are the ones that can move about for themselves. I love to order you about but at the end of the day I want you to follow orders because you /want/ to. I don't do things half arsed like Magnussen, I'll only be happy with willful submission." Jim bit down on Sebastian's neck and reached out to rub the heel of his palm against the man's erection. He licked the shell of Sebastian's ear and bit down on that. "You've been such a good boy. I'm proud of you, Moran. You were able to follow your instructions with Darren. What do you think your reward should be?"

"Willful submission?" Was all Sebastian managed to get out before suddenly there was a stinging ring of teeth in his neck, a hand rubbing his hard eager erection and there it was, his last name, and it was all he could do not to purr in response, not to throw himself down at Jim's feet and beg the boy to make his life slightly less shitty and a hell of a lot more meaningful. Instead he bit the inside of his lip and managed to make a small strangled noise. A few breaths and a hard grip at Jim's backside and he felt able to manage again, but the only word he could genuinely manage in the context of a reward was a breathy sort of "You... fuck. Want you..."

"Alright Tiger." Jim was pissed as hell about that nickname, the way that Cam took it from Sebastian. He wanted it to mean something again. "You can have me, just don't carve me up too badly, yeah?" Jim rocked his hips into Sebastian's and grinned down at him.

When Cam said 'tiger' it was mocking, reminding him what he had been, and how far away from it he was. When Jim said it it buoyed him up, reminding him that maybe he could be that again. He gave a little growl, rolling over and tumbling Jim underneath him, one hand wrapped around the bad shoulder to protect it, and nuzzled at Jim's neck, "Never... never ever. Wouldn't even make you bleed." He gasped, licking at one of Jim's nipples and becoming even more determined to resist Darren in the future.

"Good boy," Jim gasped and his eyes widened as he felt Sebastian's mouth on his nipple. Jim stroked a line from the back of Sebastian's head and down his vertebra, alternating between stroking pleasantly and scratching with his nails.

Even Mags never went as far as calling him "Good boy" - that was reserved for the younger actors, but Sebastian found it sending shivers right down him. Each touch - from the sensitive to the stinging drag of nails, turned him on further and he continued to lick and gently nibble at first one, then the other small pink nub on Jim's chest. When he'd finished he licked a stripe down Jim's stomach, following the small trail of dark hair down to mouth at the lump beneath his jeans.

Jim's stomach jumped under the line Sebastian drew with his tongue and Jim felt himself harden under Sebastian's mouth. There were way too many layers. "Trousers off. Now." Jim gasped out and reached down to fiddle with his own buttons. He was just—so fucking pleased with himself. He'd seen Darren have to go through a whole scene with Sebastian /and/ fuck him after to get him to this same place. Jim had put him down with just a few sentences, barely even touched him. He let the power go to his head for now, no reason not to enjoy it while it lasted.

Sebastian had no idea who the order was directed at so he quickly shoved his own combats down first, just in case, moving Jim's hands out the way gently so he wouldn't strain his shoulder any further. He made short work of the buttons, sliding the jeans over Jim's arse and giving a cheeky little pinch as he went. Then he took Jim's cock in all at once, the entire length filling his mouth, while his hands squeezed and worked over his arse.

"Fuck!" Jim shouted loud enough that he was pretty sure the neighbors had heard. It was just /fucking surprising/ and Jim had /never—/ "Never- feels so good." Jim wasn't sure what he was thinking and what he was speaking out loud but it took all of his control not to arch up into that wet heat. /God./ Jim spread his legs wider to accommodate someone of Sebastian's size. He ran his hands through Sebastian's hair, alternating between stroking, tugging and scratching at the man's scalp.

Sebastian let one hand drift down to press against Jim's thigh, holding him in place as well as sliding fingers across the tender and sensitive area. His other hand fumbled around at the side of the mattress before coating himself in a thin layer of sticky lube and rubbing it gently around Jim's entrance. His mouth kept up its work, licking and sucking as he enjoyed all the yelps and cries of pure arousal coming from the young man laid out in front of him.

Jim groaned and pressed down as he felt one of Sebastian's fingers breach him. "You're—shit!" Jim rocked as Sebastian did- something- with his tongue. "'Mazing. I meant to say amazing." Even those basic words were difficult to get out as Sebastian found his prostate. Jim was practically /keening/ at this point, after the stress and anxiety from today this was sorely needed and he threw himself into the physical sensations instead of thinking about the future.

Sebastian grinned, sliding off Jim's cock to blandly ask, "Are you sure you don't want to talk more about Mags's complex people using?" grinning he slid his hand over to give Jim a quick hand-job while his tongue moved down, pressing and sliding and finally replacing his fingers, determined to show Jim more pleasure than he'd ever experienced before.

Jim swore viciously at Sebastian in Gaelic when the man teased him for talking too much. If he was going to pester Jim then he just wouldn't speak in English. Jim moaned as Sebastian's tongue wrapped around his shaft and muttered and moaned a constant litany of curses and praises in Gaelic. He gripped Sebastian's wrists hard and held on.

He slid two, and then three fingers gently into Jim, thinking that listening to him speaking in whatever strange Irish language it was was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. He wanted more of Jim speaking like that, losing it like this, switching off the conniving and scheming part of his brain which was still struggling against the competition that was Mags. Removing his fingers he slid his tongue away from Jim's cock, and then lifted his arse up with one hand, bending a knee to get the angle deeper and slowly started to stretch him open, letting Jim grip his wrists as hard as he wanted.

Jim hissed and continued his cursing as he noticed Sebastian laughing at him a bit. He didn't say anything though so Jim didn't stop. Mad bastard seemed to like it. Jim switched from curses to promises of what he would do to Sebastian when he got his hands on him. The boy scrambled a bit as Sebastian's cock pressed inside him but his hands settled in Sebastian's hair and the back of his neck. Jim thought it was a show of trust that Sebastian let him touch such a vulnerable area so freely.

Sebastian couldn't understand the words Jim was saying but the heated expression that came with them gave him an idea of what they meant. He continued to push in, shivering as Jim's hands wrapped around to the back of his neck, bending his neck to make it easier. He gave it a little while to let Jim adjust to the size, but the boy seemed to be coping just fine and so he started to thrust, closing his eyes and gasping, managing a few words of Hindi seeing as they were playing at the foreign languages game.

Jim threw his head back as he felt Sebastian's pace pick up, tightening his hold on the back of the man's neck. He repeated instructions several times before he realized he still wasn't speaking English. "Harder." Jim smiled openly when he heard Sebastian respond with something foreign. "More," he said in English. "I know you know more than that. Give me a different one." He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's back, meeting his thrusts.

It took Sebastian a few moments to work out what Jim was saying, given there was still mixed in with Gaelic and hisses and moans. He wasn't sure whether the "more" was for the fucking or the languages, but he obliged with both, dredging his mind for the Hindi he remembered, the Greek and Latin he'd had drummed into him at school, the French and Arabic he'd picked up and finally "Lift door open" which was the only phrase he knew in Cantonese. He continued thrusting all the while, gripping Jim's hips as he moved faster and hoping the boy didn't actually know Cantonese...

Jim moaned and whispered, "touch me." In French, "I want to feel you." He wasn't fluent in the language but he'd picked up enough at his shitty school with the help of a French dictionary. He moaned again and pulled Sebastian's head down so that he could kiss and lick and bite the man's neck, all while whispering dirty instructions to him in French just because he liked the sound of the language.

Not all of Jim's French was perfect, or indeed understandable, but Sebastian could work out fair enough what was wanted, nuzzling into his neck while Jim left marks over his neck , running one hand up and over Jim's nipples while the other slid down, the backs of his nails running over Jim's thighs, "You look beautiful" is growled in French, and then in English adding, "All spread out like that in front of me..." And then, in Hindi, the one language he was pretty sure Jim didn't actually know, "Do you have any idea how much I'm falling for you, you little bastard."

God everything felt so /good./ Jim told Sebastian as much in French. He groaned a bit as his brain tried to switch between languages as quickly as Sebastian did. He caught the French and the English but was brought up short by what he thought might be Hindi. Jim looked up at Sebastian with a question in his eyes as he noted the—tenderness in his expression and the tone of his voice. Jim's attention was drawn suddenly to his own building arousal and he bit down on Sebastian's ear as he felt that heat build to practically intolerable levels.

Sebastian continued to thrust hard, reaching down and stroking Jim's cock as his eyes flickered towards it, stroking and continuing in Hindi, "You're beautiful. Seriously beautiful, and goddam clever, and when you call me out - last name like an officer - god I want to die for you..." he stopped there in case he accidentally slid into English and gave too much away. He might have lost almost every part of his self-worth but he still had a small flash of pride left which Jim seemed to bringing out more and more. The pain in his ear made him groan, eyes closing as he slid his nails down Jim's side with his free hand.

Jim came into Sebastian's hand and he arched his back off the mattress as his orgasm hit him. One of his hands found Sebastian's wrist and he held on while he rode out his orgasm. "Don't stop," Jim whispered in English. He switched back to French and whispered, "I want to see you come." In Sebastian's ear as he dug his nails in and scratched down Sebastian's chest.

"You might be here a while..." Sebastian managed shakily in English, but continued thrusting, enjoying every tight hot moment, every second of pleasure. Hanging onto Jim touching and rubbing at the smooth skin as he did so, feeling the closeness that he never got on shots where he had to watch every camera angle. He gave a moan as Jim's fingers scored lines down his chest, "F-fuck... mark me ... p-please ... something for Mags to see..."

Jim thought it was a bad idea but he figured Sebastian would be the one to get in real trouble for it. A bruise could be mostly hidden under makeup if they needed to so Jim latched his mouth onto the side of Sebastian's neck, high enough that it would show even if he was wearing a collared shirt, and sucked on the skin hard. He bit too but he was careful not to break the skin. Bruises would cover up, scabs wouldn't. "Like that?" He asked, poking at the bruise.

Sebastian moaned and nodded, gasping and thrusting hard, going past the point where he even cared whether Jim might be finding it somewhat uncomfortable, just taken away in the sensation and knowing he needed to cum. His hands slid over Jim's body, holding it in place, one leg raised slightly to allow him to pound in hard and deep.

Jim growled and tightened his ass down around the dick inside of him. "Moran. I want you to fucking come already." He didn't actually care if the man finished immediately or not, Jim was just trying to help him along a bit. He wondered how fine Sebastian's orgasm control was and what effects his last name had on it. Jim tugged Sebastian's hair sharply.  
Sebastian gave a shudder at the words, his body shaking as he gasped and panted, trying to finish, trying to cum. Feeling Jim's ass around him certainly helped, and his fingers dug in a little as he tried to obey the order. He managed out a panted "F-fucking trying Sir..." He cock thrusting harder inside Jim.

Jim smiled openly when Sebastian called him sir. "I'll just help you along then." Sebastian could make fun of Jim's ability to string coherent sentences together during sex, he just wouldn't want to after this. "Think about Wednesday. When I have you tied down and they put that whip in my hand. Are you going to be better behaved than Darren? Will you be good and take the lashings?" Jim dug his nails into Sebastian's back, imitating the marks he would be leaving there later in the week. "Are you going to wait and come when I tell you to? Or do you think Darren will do better?"

Sebastian writhed under his hands, gasping and shaking, already feeling the images that Jim was putting into his head. Having someone underneath him who was both powerless and powerful was a heady mix, the confusion of control and command, subservience and dominance playing together brought him closer and closer to the edge. His head dropped against Jim's shoulder his thrusts going wilder and more erratic, "F-fuck course I'll take them. T-take everything, f-from you..."

"Are you going to take it when I fuck you too? You'll have my marks on your back and the whole world will see what a good boy you are, taking everything I give you, watching as I fuck you." Jim adjusted his body a bit and gently pet his hand through Sebastian's hair to juxtapose his words. "They'll see how much you love it." Jim didn't really mean the words, they were more a fantasy he was building up for Sebastian. Still he smiled to feel the man slowly falling apart in his arms.

"Y-yesss..." It came out in a whine, even though at this point he was starting to feel his pride dropping away in front of Jim, his hips still thrusting away eagerly, his orgasm still building higher and higher on the verge of shivering out and potentially making him completely black out. He'd never felt this hot for Darren, certainly not for Paul, but for Jim he wanted to cum so hard he'd burst a blood vessel, to finish at the order, to break himself apart in this young man's arms.

"Moran," Jim bit out the consonants clearly so that Sebastian would pick up on it even in the haze. "I want you to beg me—then you can come." Jim scraped his teeth over the mark he left earlier on Sebastian's neck and held him tight in his small arms.

Sebastian gave a whining growl, the use of his last name just about enough to prevent him from slapping the annoying creature around the face and pounding him until he came. But now ... he had to beg. Snarling, he pulled out of Jim, glaring at him in anger and hazed lust, before panting, "Fuck ... fuck you. P-please ... please Sir, l-let me cum..."  
Jim held very still, afraid that if he moved then Sebastian might turn on him when he was like this. "Good boy, Tiger." He said clearly. "Come now."

Sebastian stared at him in shock - now he'd pulled out, now he was simply crouched there naked, now he was ordered to cum? His face still furious he grabbed at his cock, stared heated into Jim's eyes and within about two tugs was cumming covering his hand and the duvet, crying out loud enough for the neighbours to hear again.

As vaguely frightening as being in this position was, James had to privately admit that Sebastian staring aggressively into his eyes as he came had to be the hottest thing Jim had ever seen. He didn't reach out for the other man like he wanted to, he remained still and non-combative. Jim gave the man a minute to catch his breath before looking him in the eye. "Sebastian, are you alright?"

Sebastian looked up slightly hazily, panting a little and then giving a lopsided grin, pushing himself along to collapse next to Jim and putting a hand over his eyes. "Fuck ... which bits of that was I actually saying in English?" he moved his hand to look at Jim, his previous intensity all gone leaving nothing but a relaxed and slightly dopey contentment. "You can order all you want now kid, but in about five minutes time I'm probably going to fall asleep so don't ask anything with a long answer..."

"Are you very likely to hit me when you are like that?" It was the most pressing question on Jim's mind and he felt relieved that Sebastian was relaxed and lying next to him. Jim still felt chills from his fever and the extra body heat was welcome.

"What? Fuck no." Sebastian frowned, not entirely sure where the question had come from. Rolling sideways he wrapped an arm around Jim, hugging him close and tugging the duvet over both of them, not wanting the naked body to get cold. "Told you - I wouldn't hit you. Wouldn't hurt you. Unless you asked." He attempted a leer but was a bit too exhausted for that. "You fucking had me begging you ... I think giving you a slap was the furthest thing from my mind. Was Paul saying shit about that?"

"No—well yes. But that wasn't it, you just looked really angry." Jim shrugged and winced as he jostled the bad shoulder. He scooted back until he was pressed against Sebastian, showing him that Jim was willing to give him his back. "It's—fine, I get that you're not exactly in control when you've been pushed like that. I only wanted to know if I should expect it so I'm not- surprised." Triggered was the word he needed but he'd passed that one up in favor of a word less heavy with implication.

Sebastian gave a laugh, wrapping arms around him and snuggling him closer. "Course I'm in control. Not in control of what I feel - course not, no one could be when they've just pulled out of a gorgeous hot tight little wriggling thing and /then/ been ordered to cum - but I'm damn well in control of what I do." He leant his head back against the wall and stroked Jim's side. "Remember I was trained in the army. Recruiting Sargent used to send us out for a 20-mile with bags of rocks, then come back, fold everything we owned to exact specifications then go out for a fucking assault course run while he threw all our stuff out into the rain to be done again. I never hit him, so you needn't bloody worry that I'll hit you."

Jim sighed and truly relaxed into the warmth. He wasn't sure he entirely believed him—there was a big difference between being tempted to hit someone who could hit you back and make your life hell and wanting to hit someone half your size. Jim didn't really know if he wasn't trusting because of Sebastian or because Jim himself was just fucked up in the head. He supposed it didn't really matter. For now he decided not to worry about it as he really felt himself start to crash. This was the part of the high he hated most, when he just spaced out and couldn't be arsed to move or think or care really about anything. That black hole of apathy was terrifying—until he was in it. Then he didn't care enough to be scared. "Alright. Did you like that?" Jim knew that he had of course, but he wasn't sure if he'd pushed too hard or not enough.

"Did I not give you enough clues at the time?" Sebastian chuckled, stroking Jim's body gently and yawning. "Fucking hell it was awesome, don't remember when I've last felt properly alive like that, 'specially during sex..." His voice comfortably drifted off and he yawned again. "I'm not about to hit you. Course I'm not. You might be just a skinny little sod but when you've got that much power over me there's no chance in hell I'd hit you."

Jim nodded and rolled over so that their chests pressed together and his nose was dipped next to Sebastian's neck. "You know what a little maniac I am and you're being open about how much power you've given me?" Jim tisked teasingly. "I think next time I'd like to tie up your hands."

Sebastian managed a sleepy groan but nodded, knowing that if he hadn't just blown his brains apart the idea would have him excited again. "Yeah, s'a good idea, 'specially if you're feeling nervous I'll hit you..." It finally dawned on him that Jim probably had issues of his own leading him to that worry and he gave another groan, too tired to deal with that particular can of worms. "Whatever makes you feel safe kid. Sir. Now let me sleep."

Jim was tempted to tell Sebastian he wanted to go again, just to see what the man would do, if he /could/ (Jim thought he might be able to) but he let the man drift off. Jim watched him sleep while he remained trapped idle in the mire of his mind. Eventually exhaustion claimed him and he slept better than he had in weeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim was still sleeping on top of him when Sebastian awoke, snarling when he saw he had three texts, all from Mags. Carefully sliding Jim off him he padded into the kitchen, wrapping one of the stolen robes around himself and checking the texts while putting toast into the toaster. He gave a sigh, switching the kettle on and leaning against the unused hob, looking at Jim sleeping. On the one hand, Mags was livid and taking it out, on the other hand, Jim seemed to have been spared a few ordeals.

He woke slowly from pain, well- soreness really. His shoulder and his arse hurt worst but everywhere he felt aches. As he came awake fully he remembered that he hadn't meant to sleep over. The heroin had long worn off by now and he was in the uncomfortable beginnings of withdrawal. That meant the aches and a small fever, it would be a few more hours before the shakes set in again. Jim planned on being back to the flat where he'd left the drugs before then. He turned and looked at Sebastian, noting the tension in his body. "What are you so grumpy about this early? Not a morning person then?" Jim couldn't be arse to do anything before noon most days. Being a student and getting up for classes was hard.

((Two missing posts—Sebastian tells Jim Magnussen texted and Jim reads the texts and puts a sweatshirt on.))

There were no messages on Jim's phone, only Sebastian's, short clipped notes that betrayed the irritation and anger Magnussen was feeling as his pieces started to get out of his control. Sebastian watched Jim limping, a little worried that he didn't look too much better, coming over and gently stroking his arse. "You alright? You should get back to your fancy room and have a nice soak in a bath."

Jim sighed and leaned his back against Sebastian's chest. "Yeah, I'm good. Just worried I guess. Irritated. He told me not to let you into the flat, he didn't say anything about me coming over here. Do you think there's much point in hiding it from him still? How the fuck does he even know I'm here for sure?"

"He doesn't know you're here for sure - he knows you aren't there and made an educated guess. Where else would you be?" Sebastian smiled, rubbing over Jim's chest, "There's no need to be obvious about it, the fewer weaknesses he knows the better. Just rock up on Wednesday and act surprised when you don't get to whip us. He's pretty pissed at me, I'm doing the college skit..." he rolled his eyes at Jim, "Don't worry ... I'll still be able to walk afterwards. It's just bloody embarrassing."

"I could have run away with Paul. He just doesn't have enough of an imagination." Jim teased. He leaned into the touch, finding it relaxed him and he didn't feel as helplessly sore. "I can do that." Jim tilted his head and looked up at Sebastian. "What's the college skit? Am I doing that one with you? Are you going to spank me?" Jim grinned up at him evilly.

"Don't tempt me..." Sebastian smirked, landing a very light slap against Jim's upper thigh and then biting his lower lip. He wanted to now - but he wasn't sure whether it came under the category of 'hitting' or not. "He's found a new boy. God knows who. So I'll be working with a complete unknown and I'm being the student which will look bloody ridiculous." He scowled and stroked Jim again. "I can't see you trying to find Paul's place ... even I don't know where he lives."

Jim startled a bit and grinned when Sebastian's hand came down on his leg. He read the conflict in Sebastian's face and figured out what he was thinking pretty quickly. "You're fine, that's okay." He reached up and touched Sebastian's jaw lightly. "I don't like being hit in the face at all. I don't like being hit with a closed fist. Otherwise it's fine. Just make it a rule not to touch me when you're angry." Jim thought that was pretty clear and would give Sebastian an idea of what he was comfortable with. There would be fuck ups but Jim understood that. "Is it normal for him to bring in someone new this soon after bringing someone in?" This information concerned Jim, he was afraid he was being replaced or that CAM wanted a new piece he could use against Jim. "You're going to be adorable, I hope they put you in a sweater. And shorts." Jim teased him, scratching at the man's morning stubble with his fingernails.

The list of what he wasn't allowed to do made Sebastian's jaw clench as he imagined previous boyfriends meting out that sort of punishment on Jim's pale body. "Course." he whispered gently back in response, taking each rule to heart, knowing they'd be a lot easier to follow than the rule about Darren. After army training, living rough, and working with CAM Sebastian had become fairly well trained at not hitting people he wanted to. He gave a half shrug at Jim's question, "It's not /normal/ but it's not so strange. If he's found someone he needs collecting, sure. He's got more empires than just porn - usually he puts people into the places he knows he can control them the best, and if he happens to get two people that go into porn at the same time that's just bad luck. He scowled at Jim's question, decided he didn't count as angry and rubbed his bottom gently before giving it a sharp little smack, "They better bloody not put me in shorts, I'll never live it down."

Jim listened with interest, taking mental notes for later, when he'd be able to shoot up again and his brain wasn't so frazzled. "Whoever the new guy is, I might want him. So play nice with him." Jim jumped a bit and turned around to face Sebastian, putting his arse out of reach. "How come they put me in shorts all the time and it's fine? You never get put in shorts."

"Because you look delectable in shorts, 'specially when they ride up and show off that lovely little arse..." Sebastian grinned, giving him a poke as said arse moved too far out of reach for another slap. "I look silly - great big man in little shorts..." he sighed, "Cam's going to do it, isn't he? Well you might as well turn up and have a laugh. And I won't be /allowed/ to roll this newbie over and rough him up. I'll be the student." His jaw clenched a little - he didn't like having no idea of who he was facing, what kind of person CAM might have found.

Jim reached out and pinched Sebastian's arm in retaliation. He was smiling though, enjoying having fun at the other man's expense. "If that man had any brains he'd put me on costume crew, I'd work day and night just to design you the most ridiculous costumes. I don't see what Mags is so sore about anyway, how long is he going to punish you for something he doesn't even know you've done for sure?" Jim heard the kettle go off so he dodged around Sebastian into the kitchen. "Just as long as you're not bad to him. That means no slapping him around, no getting in his face…" an idea came to him, "You could pretend to be John. That's about what I'm looking for." Jim was just teasing at this point, he knew that the idea would make Sebastian mad. Jim put the kettle on an unlit burner and looked through the cupboards for tea and mugs.

"It's what he does - sometimes I'm in trouble, sometimes I'm not..." Sebastian hesitated, for the first time starting to actually think about it. If CAM was ramping up the pressure, it meant he was scared of losing Sebastian - not just Jim which was ... an interesting thought. "You ever read those things about dog training." He asked slowly, still processing that, "Or any animal really. If you punish them when they're bad then you train them, but if you punish them at random intervals then you break them..." He rolled his eyes at Jim rummaging through the kitchen. "Top left draw, under the lighters. And then you better push off and get home. And don't worry - I'll play nice with the new boy and you can corner him in the showers if you want."

Sebastian deep in thought was something of a different experience and Jim watched him curiously while the man worked out whatever was bothering him. "It's called behavior reinforcement, and it works on more than just dogs. It's the idea that if you can consistently show something that there are rewards when the thing exhibits good behavior and punishment for bad behavior then eventually you can train it into a set of standards. CAM's fucked up, he's consistently rewarded me for bad behavior. Just about every time. I don't understand what he thinks he's doing." Jim looked at him in confusion, "You know I'm not talking about fucking the new one right? He might be someone I can use against CAM. That's all I meant." Jim found the tea and turned to face Sebastian with a smirk. "You sure you want me to leave? Don't you want some hot Irish breakfast?" Jim wasn't talking about the tea.

"He wants to own you ... but how I dunno ... usually he finds a weakness and exploits that to hell while being soft on you in every other way, drawing you in so that one weakness becomes a hook to hang you from, but he's not exploiting anything with you." Sebastian frowned, then blinked as his brain short circuited somewhat at Jim's question, "Guh ... I ... unh. Course I would. But you're sort of limping and hurt and ... ooohhh..." he worked out what that would mean and smirked wide in response. "Well ... I dunno. Last night there was all sorts of talk about me being tied up - what makes you think I'd want to submit to that?"

Jim felt dread pool in his gut. He knew exactly what weakness Cam was exploiting. He pushed the dark thought away and focused on Sebastian. He felt—lighter here in this dingy apartment then he felt anywhere else. It was just a bit easier to forget his problems and the games and what condition his body was in. "I have plans for that, and I'll need to be in peak condition. Next time, okay?" Jim stepped forward and kissed Sebastian thoroughly. "How about you teach me how to use my tongue like you did last night? I'm pretty sure that's knowledge with valuable potential…"


End file.
